Meet You There
by Dark-AmethystUnicorn
Summary: Finally finished it. Sorry for the wait.
1. Default Chapter

Meet You There

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I do not own beyblades, however, I do own my girls (All OC's in the story.)

Yep, I'm rewriting, most scenes will probably stay, though I have already sent a couple to the executioners block wicked smile

Should probably point this out:  
"speaking"

'thoughts'

Prologue: Destiny

_Shadows…  
__The darker half of light, created by light projecting onto something or…something else?  
__That night two years ago, we sealed them away, nearly died and then went our own way trying to reclaim our position in the world.  
__But now…  
__Now the seal is breaking, the shadows are slowly seeping out and back into our world. Can we stop them again? Or will we lose?  
__The only thing any of us were ever sure about was what to call those creatures.  
__Shadow Beasts.  
_

The living quarters of the participants of the Asian tournament were as silent as the dark moon. Everyone was sleeping…well, almost everyone. One room was still painfully awake thanks to one of its occupants.  
"Tyson! We're competing in the semi-finals tomorrow! Go to sleep!" Ray groaned as his head bounced off his pillow as Tyson jumped past him. Tyson was nearly bouncing off the walls with his enthusiasm about tomorrow.  
"Kinomiya if you jump on my bed one more time…" Kai let the threat hang as he threw an well-aimed bag at Tyson's head. A smirk graced his features as his target made contact.  
"Owwwww…Kai."  
"Go. To. Sleep!' Kai ground out and turned his back on his team-mates.  
Max giggled sitting up in his own bed. "You guys. How old are you?"  
"Tyson's four…we're fifteen." Ray gestured to himself and Kai with a teasing grin. "Speaking of which, come on wittle Tyson-wyson time for beddy bye."  
"Dude I am not a child." Tyson folded his arms across his chest, hazel eyes flashing a warning to anyone who thought to contradict him.  
"Then stop behaving like one." Kai grunted. "And go to sleep you insomniac."  
Max chuckled and settled himself back between his sheets yawning. "You heard Kai, Tyson. Save the energy for tomorrow."

The sun was beginning to emerge with a brilliant display of oranges, pinks and purples when a girl was to be seen at the Blade breakers door. Her amber eyes held a hesitant light. She stood with a hand outstretched, reaching for the door trembling, one leg brushed against her suitcase as she fidgeted. The last time she'd been this scared was when she was four and that beyblade broke her arm. The end result was a scar on the inside of her arm and a fear of beyblades. She swallowed and finally knocked.

There were murmurs and grunts from within, then a groan, she knocked again a few moments later and then a loud annoyed "Somebody answer the _damn dang door_." A mutter followed and so did footsteps.  
She composed herself just as the doorknob turned and the door slid open to reveal a cute dishevelled two-tone blue hair, crimson eyed boy looking at her in annoyance, one eyebrow raised in question.  
She drew in a ragged breath then smiled uncertainly. "Hey blue-boy, is Ray here?"

As sleep finally relinquished his senses and replaced the hazy blur before his eyes with a person, Kai felt his jaw drop. Standing before him with a large suitcase was a girl who looked to be his own age with curiously familiar amber eyes and ridiculously long silky black hair confined in a bun, enough was escaping its confines for him to tell that it was thigh length. He allowed his gaze to travel briefly over her. She had a small and slim build with an oval shaped face that looked as though it held several secrets behind twinkling eyes. He eyed her creased and dusty outfit critically, noting with amusement a badly faded pink ribbon tied tightly around her left wrist before raising his eyes back up to her face and lifting a curious eyebrow at her. "Who are you?"  
She gave a low chuckle at his bluntness and offered her hand. "Oops. I suppose given the time I should introduce myself. I'm Destiny." She paused and grimaced. "Destiny-Dawn actually but everyone knows that I prefer Destiny." She suddenly stood on tiptoe and tried to peer over him, she seemed unaware that she was a mere 5ft4 and he was a towering 6ft.  
Kai grasped her hand loosely and spared an indifferent glance over his shoulder, making it even harder for her to see over him in the process, to where the boy in question was feeding a sleeping Tyson a hot chilli. "Yea, he's here, just give him a moment." Kai allowed himself a tiny smirk as Tyson woke up screaming "Hot!" Laughter filled the air as Ray and Max broke down into a fit of giggles. (You've got to love that scene…priceless)  
"Ray." Kai reluctantly interrupted the amusements with a sharp voice. Ray looked up with a guilty expression. "You've got a visitor." He started to leave then paused to add as an afterthought. "Oh, and next time, use the fire hose." He brushed past Destiny-Dawn calling for the other three who quickly followed grabbing their beyblades and jackets leaving Ray alone with their visitor

Ray straightened his bandanna then walked over to Destiny. He peered at his eyes, which reflected his own perfectly before assessing the rest of her, before he stuttered incredulously. "Desy? That is you isn't it Destiny-Dawn?"  
She gave a feeble smile, her lower lip trembling as she replied in a nervous voice. "Yea, it's me." She felt a small wave of panic hit her. What if he didn't want to know her? Would he simply slam the door in her face? Worse, what if he called Lee to deal with her? She was well aware that she had been, for all accounts, a stubborn and bitchy child, so it'd come as no surprise if he didn't care…but it'd ruin _everything_ and-  
Her panicked thoughts were cut off by Ray stepping closer and pulling her into a tight hug as he buried his face into the crook in her neck. "Gods, I've missed you sis." He murmured.

That did it.

Tears slipped down her cheek and she threw her arms around his neck tightly.  
"Ray! I missed you so much." She clung to him, almost like a child again, afraid that he'd suddenly disappear. After a few moments the tears subsided and she pulled back wiping her eyes furiously. "Sorry, not usually so emotional, it's just…when Father put me on that plane, I was so sure I'd never have a chance to see you again."  
He nodded, understanding, as moisture began to prick his own eyes. "That's what I thought. But how did you find me?"  
She gave him a small secretive smile. "Raymond, you're not the only one with friends. I have my sources"  
He nodded again, deciding not to pursue his question before leaning around her and plucking her suitcase up from the ground. He paused and looked at her again, taking in her creased and filthy travelling clothes as he spoke. "I'm assuming you'll stay with us?" She nodded hesitantly; almost afraid he'd say it was impossible. Instead he beamed at her and threw the suitcase on the spare bed. "Great! I'll give you time to change and then I'll take you down and introduce you to everyone."  
"Everyone?' She murmured laughter clear in her voice, remembering an old, private joke which had sprouted from Lee's logic as a child.  
"Well, my team mates at any rate." He admitted smiling softly as he walked into the hall and shut the door.  
He didn't have to wait long. Six minutes later Destiny-Dawn emerged, wearing a red bandanna with a yin-yang symbol, her bangs arranged to look identical to his own. She had on her own black and red top similar to Ray's and a pair of black pants which Ray had a sneaking suspicion had come from his own suitcase as they strongly resembled the blue pair he was wearing along with that bandanna.  
"I'm ready." She chirped as she beamed at him.  
Ray nodded, narrowing his eyes at the bandanna and pants suspiciously. "Destiny, that bandanna and those pants…"  
"The pants are mine, but I confess to raiding your suitcase for a bandanna." She gave him a sheepish smile as she fiddled with the bandanna.  
Ray laughed and linked his arm through hers. "C'mon." He led her quickly through the living quarters and down to the bus where Tyson had once again fallen asleep and Kai was leaning against the bus with his eyes closed. Max and Kenny were the only ones to acknowledge their arrival and they took in the linked arms and duplicate twinkling eyes with a growing curiosity.  
"Guys, this Destiny-Dawn Kon, my twin sister." He introduced pulling her forward, then pointed to each of the boys as he continued. "This Max Mizuhara, Kai Hiwatari, Kenny Johnson aka Chief and sleeping beauty over there is Tyson Kinomiya." Max and Kenny smiled and greeted her warmly. Destiny-Dawn gave a half wave and looked down at the ground shyly mumbling a small "hey".  
Kai found himself raising his eyebrows at her shy half-hearted response. Half-shrugging he moved his gaze over to Tyson and nearly snorted with disgust as the boy let out a loud snore.  
"Time to go!" Max chirped. He prodded the sleeping Tyson. "Hey c'mon Tyson, wake up!" Tyson merely moaned and tried to roll over muttering about being allowed to finish his purple donut without fear of being whacked by an evil grandfather.  
'_The kid's hopeless, utterly hopeless! Sleeping today of all days'_ Kai thought scowling, why did he have to share a team with him?  
Destiny-Dawn frowned over the sleeping boy reproachfully. She couldn't understand what made the boy sleep in on the day of the semi-finals. Especially since he was fighting in them. "He's stupid right?"  
Ray shook his head, sharing an amused smile with Max before clapping a hand down on Destiny-Dawn's shoulder. "I think Tyson and I should walk, it'll give him a chance to wake up before the match. Desy, you go on the bus."  
"Okay." She looked up at him uncertainly but nevertheless obeyed with a small nod.

"We'll have to forfeit otherwise, what choice do we have?" Kai sighed as he scanned the stadium for what seemed like the millionth time. Tyson and Ray had yet to appear. The others were worried and even he was beginning to wonder if he should have gone out and searched for them.  
"All right Kai."  
Destiny-Dawn ignored Max's cheer and scanned the arena yet again. She couldn't ignore the sinking feeling of panic and the ill-ease spiralling within her. She grabbed Kai's arm as he started past her for the dish. "Where is he? He's ok isn't he?"  
Kai looked at her fingers then up at her worried eyes before prying his arm free of her hold. He looked down at the marks left by her nails thoughtfully before finally he responded, choosing his words carefully and so quietly that she could barely hear, which he considered a good thing seeing as his team wasn't too far away. He was not going to have them thinking he was turning soft. Besides, the girl was on the verge of hysterics. He was merely saving himself a greater trouble later on. "He'll be fine, they're probably just delayed by the traffic, there's a lot of it on the road."  
She nodded, the tension and worry in her eyes lifting slightly as she calmed for the moment and returned to watching the arena doors.  
He started again towards the dish. He stopped on the edge of the dish, looking skyward as he loaded his launcher. '_Ray, don't you make me a liar._'

"Tyson, just go on without me." Ray groaned pounding a fist on Tyson's shoulder. He couldn't remember the last time he'd received a piggyback ride. But right now his reminiscent mood had gone and realising that no one would let go of an opportunity to tease him, he was deciding what the most effective strategy would be to keep Tyson quiet about it. Free food no doubt.  
"And face the wrath of your sister? Not on your life dude!"  
"She's not as bad as that." Ray replied quietly, slumping against the Japanese boy. "She's angry, I'll admit it, but it's not really directed at anyone, just left over from childhood hurts." He paused and added in a slightly awed voice. "I'm surprised you noticed it though, she keeps it well hidden, but her eyes give her away."  
"Ray dude, the first thing I note in a chick is her eyes. And hers were yelling murder."  
Ray gave a low tired sigh. "I know Tyson; just give her a chance though. She's more than likely going to ignore you and run out here to get me."  
Tyson was quiet for a moment as he walked a bit further before speaking. "Ray?"  
"Yes?"  
A mixture of laughter and sincerity laced through the Japanese's voice. "I'm still not going to risk it."

"Sorry we're late, ran into a little landslide." Tyson panted as he shot a small smile at his teammates. He briefly clasped Max's hand before he started over to the beydish.  
Kai rolled his eyes. The kid always seemed to luck out. Though how was still a mystery to him. Surely the deities couldn't like Tyson that much? If they did, then he was swearing off all forms of religion immediately.  
Ray smiled as Destiny-Dawn flew over and swiftly led him over to the bench. "You, brother dear, are never walking anywhere with that…that…_person_ again!" She muttered angrily helping Kenny to bind his ankle, she seemed oblivious to his winces whenever she gave a particularly hard tug on the bandage.  
"How could you be so irresponsibly stupid Raymond?" She demanded crossly.  
Ray simply grinned in reply. "Love you too sis."

In the clearing stands of the stadium Mariah Wong sat with her jaw partially open, her amber gaze focused on the girl with the Blade Breakers. That girl version of Ray could only be one person… Destiny-Dawn Kon. She hadn't been seen in the white tiger village since she was seven, which was eight years ago. Mariah's eyebrows knitted together in a frown before they lifted again as she made a quick decision. She'd scolded Kevin earlier for trying to sabotage Ray, being rather harsh about it and after he'd gone, scanned the stadium carefully for any of the white tigers. None of them were there.

As she drew closer she hesitated, Destiny-Dawn seemed so different to how she remembered her. Now she was smiling where she'd mostly scowled or pouted, laughter came from her lips rather than the shrill scream and crying. Yet her eyes…they were so tired and still dark with the old anger and hurt, so different yet so alike to Rays. She drew in a breath, trying to gather more courage as she finally drew to a stop directly behind Destiny-Dawn.  
"Umm, excuse me."  
Destiny stilled in her actions, composed mostly of going to whack Tyson soundly over the head, then peered over her shoulder curiously at Mariah.  
Normally Destiny-Dawn would have dismissed a stranger, but the girl looked familiar and added to that fact were the pair of clear golden eyes staring back at her. The eyes of the White Tiger clan. Destiny-Dawn spared a fleeting glance at her twin whose eyes held a tender expression before clearing her throat. "Yes, may I help you?"  
"You're Destiny-Dawn Kon aren't you?" Mariah looked at Ray for confirmation briefly before turning her gaze back on her.  
Destiny-Dawn arched an eyebrow, she couldn't for the life of her see where this was going. "Yes."  
Mariah bowed in reply. "You probably don't remember me. I'm Mariah Wong, I lived next door to you ba-"  
"Oh my gosh! I remember you, you're the girl Ray taught to blade and gave me a pink ribbon for my rag-doll when I was four!" She paused then smiled shyly, holding up her wrist to reveal the ribbon. "As you can see I still have it."  
Mariah's smile warmed greatly. "I can't believe you kept it. I can still remember the way you used to tease Lee…or was it Kevin?" She added with a slight giggle.  
"It was Lee." Destiny-Dawn confirmed smiling. "He really did earn that last prank before I was-" She broke off and looked down ashamed.  
"Before you were sent away?" Mariah finished quietly exchanging a quick, worried look with Ray. Destiny-Dawn Kon had been sent to live with her godfather in Germany. She was fortunate to have a member of the rich nobility for her godfather, the man had wanted a playmate for his daughter and so he had welcomed his goddaughter with open arms. The Kons were the opposite of their European friend, they couldn't afford to provide for both and since Ray was a boy and very easily content…  
"Yea." She whispered.  
Mariah paused then said softly. "We were starting to become pretty close friends about then…do you think…we could try to be friends Destiny-Dawn?"  
"Destiny." She muttered.  
"Pardon?" Mariah blinked.  
"I prefer to be called Destiny." She looked up smiling faintly. "My friends call me it and as one so should you."  
Mariah gave a small squeal of delight and hugged her.  
Destiny-Dawn stiffened for a moment then gave a small shy smile and hugged her back. When she drew away from the hug she looked around the emptied arena before asking. "Where is that brother of yours Mariah? Surely the Elders didn't let you come here alone?"  
Ray tensed as he and Mariah exchanged a knowing look. Mariah broke the gaze by averting her face and spoke quietly. "You'd better tell her Ray, and I'd better go before he realises."  
Destiny-Dawn watched her in bewilderment as she left reluctantly. "Ray?"  
Ray's eyes quickly averted away form her face as he gave a low sigh. "Help me get back to the dorm Destiny and then I'll explain."

"He said WHAT!" The scream from within the sleeping quarters seemed to shake the building itself. Reactions to it happened instantly, some comical, others painful.  
Kai's blade went rocketing skywards rather than into the training dish as intended. All three bladers were caught completely by surprise by the loud scream coming from indoors. Tyson lost his footing and fell down the last four steps as Max dropped a plate on his own foot and began a strange hopping dance.  
"What was that?" Max moaned falling down and rubbing his foot.  
"Hurricane Destiny." Tyson muttered with a pained groan, lifting himself to his elbows. "Seems to have awakened."

Ray massaged his temples as he watched his sister pace the room cursing and ranting as he tried to decide how best to handle his currently aggressive twin. This was one part of her that he remembered well from the younger years. It was a complete contrast to what she was like while they had beybladed prior to her accident. "Ah, Destiny…"  
"Of all the bloody nerve! I can't believe him!" Nope, she didn't seem to be in the mood to listen to him. Well it couldn't hurt to try.  
"Sis-"  
"He sooooooo did earn that pink hair incident! The arrogant little-"  
"Destiny-Dawn _Li Mei_ Kon!" Ray yelled, finally losing his patience. Honestly, sometimes he thought that perhaps the old concept of a girl being completely subservient to her family was with good reason. But knowing his sister she'd have disregarded it anyway.  
The use of her full name, and his yell, had the desired effect. She stopped pacing the room instantly, looking at him with widened eyes. No one ever used her full name. "Ray?"  
"Let it go." Ray said slowly. He sighed at the blank look he received in reply.  
"Huh?"  
"Let it go." He repeated patiently, ignoring the daggers shooting from her eyes.  
Destiny-Dawn stilled. She looked up at him with protesting, confused eyes. "But Ray…"  
"But nothing, you know Lee, he's a hothead when it comes to those he loves, he'll cool down after the finals, once we've sorted things out." Ray's voice held a quiet, almost prophetic tone. He was certain that he was correct in his opinion of his best friend. He just needed to convince him that no matter where he was or what team he was on, he was Raymond Kon of the White Tigers.

"She's back."  
Lee looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow in question. "Who's back, Mariah?"  
Mariah took her time in answering, she walked over to the table where he sat and seated herself across form him, smoothing her pants before looking up at him. "Destiny-Dawn Kon is back, I saw her at the semi-finals."  
"Bloody hell." Lee muttered suddenly tense. "That's all I needed."  
Mariah stared at him confused, she wasn't sure what she expected in reaction but she was quite sure it was not that. "Lee?"  
Lee looked over at her. "Tell me Mariah, what do you know about her?"  
She blinked a few times before answering. "Well, I know she played several tricks on you while we were growing up." She smiled faintly. "I remember the time she dyed your hair pink best; she said we didn't quite look related until she did that." A light giggle escaped her before she could stop it. That had been six months prior to Destiny-Dawn's departure. Those last six months had seen Lee with the nickname of 'Pinkie'. A nickname which still arose from time to time when Mariah was extremely angry.  
Lee moaned banging his head against the table in annoyance. "Not what I meant. Mariah, are you seriously telling me you haven't a clue what she's been up to since she left the village?"  
Mariah gave a start. "Lee, she's been in Germany with her godfather, she's been living in a castle stuck in a place even more isolated as our village. She couldn't have got up to too much."  
"That, little sister, is where you're wrong." Lee stated grimly. "Actually it's really surprising you haven't heard, considering the name she's managed to get herself in the field of beyblading."  
This time Mariah not only gave a start but also jumped up from her chair in a manner that told Lee she thought he had to be mistaken. "Lee, that's impossible! She's been afraid of beyblades since we were four, it's almost a phobia of hers!"

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter One

For those who are still reading this. Thank you for your patience…especially since I began to revise this. I'm not the best when it comes to updates. They should hopefully be coming faster now that I have a laptop as I can get hold a computer when I want rather than having to wait for the other buggers to leave them. I also now have a memory stick, making uploads even more easier  
Arigato gozaimasu.

Chapter One: Meeting

_I think it's a safe bet to say the shadow beasts are back…  
W-we need to get the others over here…and soon.  
What we really need are the guardians.  
We know. But who and where are they?  
Do they even exist?_

He growled in frustration. His launching lately had seemed so…off. There was a roughness to it ruining what would normally be a smooth and perfect landing into the dish.  
"You're going about it all wrong Kai." The low sigh drifted from the stairs behind him.  
He raised an incredulous eyebrow at the approaching Destiny-Dawn who seemed oblivious to the fact that it was too cold for the short nightie she wore as she waltzed up to him. If she got a cold he was not putting up with her coughing and sneezing. "What are you doing outside?"  
She ignored his displeased expression as she answered. "Helping you." She stopped next to him and stooped down to pick up his beyblade. "Your launching isn't quite right. You're way too stressed out Kai, either because of the tournament or Tyson most likely, and your launching is affected as a result you know. But it's actually possible to use that stress if you use the right body position." She handed Dranzer back and took a few steps back. "Lemme see your launching position."  
Clearly he thought her much insane if the look he gave her was anything to go by, but nevertheless decided to humour her and took his position rather reluctantly.  
She began to walk around him pausing to look from angle then another all the while muttering to herself. "Hmmm, good foot and leg position." She stopped in front of him and titled her head before scowling. "That's not good." She tapped his right arm. "Raise this arm higher." She lifted it up to where she wanted not waiting for his response and patted his shoulder. "Keep it there please and now launch."  
He barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Fine." Was all he muttered as he launched Dranzer into the dish. "Though I don't know why I should-" He broke off as he took a step back watching the blade land, slightly astonished. The blade had launched much more smoothly and more perfect. He looked at her in astonishment silently asking her how that was possible.  
She smiled faintly in satisfaction. "See? Much better." She slid down in the dish and picked up Dranzer before she jumped back out.

"What are you doing out?" He repeated his earlier question impatiently. His beyblade would not be distracting him this time.

She let out a tired sigh as she handed Dranzer over to him again. "I couldn't sleep. Tyson snores unnaturally loud...and I kinda needed to get out of there. The room's too small."  
He gave an absent-minded nod. "Well…thanks, I guess."  
She smiled modestly and nodded back. "Don't mention it. It wasn't much, just a little something I picked up in Europe."  
Her eyes crinkled at the corners when she smiled, Kai noted as he held her gaze with an unreadable stare of his own, eyes narrowed slightly at her open and contented look.

"Hn." Kai abruptly broke off the gaze destroying the silence and raised his eyes to the sky frowning. "We'd better go in. For one thing Ray will have a fit if he finds out you've been outdoors in that flimsy excuse for a night-gown."  
She at least had the decency to blush when he lowered his gaze to the short edge of her night-gown. "I can't help that. Tyson was snoring I told you!"  
"Inside Destiny-Dawn."  
She groaned then said with a little whine in her voice. "Kai-kun, no one calls me Destiny-Dawn."  
"Tough, I am and don't call me Kai-kun, Destiny-Dawn."  
She growled low in the back of her throat but decided not to comment that he was stubbornness personified as she followed him towards the stairs.

"Jeez what's the rush? No one's awake let alone out here." She panted as Kai all but dragged herdown at the hall at a brisk jog.  
"Wouldn't bet on it." He muttered, tightening his hold on her wrist. Kevin would and could prowl the halls at this time of the night and he could think of a few perverted minded boys from their floor who would love an opportunity like this. Hell, he'd be lucky if Ray didn't wake up and notice her gone, that'd be fun to explain. Not.  
She blinked then scowled. "Oh honestly. You're as bad as Ro-" She broke off suddenly with a small squeak and looked around the hallway. "Did you hear that?"  
"Just the sound of your voice Destiny-Dawn, nothing to be scared of much." He answered in a scornful tone not bothering to look back as he continued down the hallway.  
"Shut up!" She punched his shoulder. "I wasn't talking about myself, I swear I heard something."  
Kai turned around so he faced her fully as he scowled down at her. "Sure?"  
"Well…99 sure anyway."

"I was told you'd come to China, Destiny."

The pair spun around in time to see a tanned girl, with long black hair with four shoulder-length bangs framing her face, step out from around a nearby corner. Her cream coloured kaftan reached her ankles with long wide sleeves that hid her hands from view. A scarf making her expression hard to read covered the lower half of her face. Her green eyes stared solemnly at Destiny-Dawn for a moment before sweeping over Kai questioningly.  
Destiny-Dawn took a step towards her, her voice seemed to be strangled in her throat as she fought to edge the surprised words past her lips. "Maya, I thought you were still in Egypt."  
The girl stepped closer and placed a hand on Destiny-Dawn's shoulder, looking down at her. "I was, but then I heard that you were here in China." She paused, fishing around for the right words before she simply said. "I was worried so I came."  
Destiny-Dawn nodded in reply then abruptly pulled her into a quick hug. As she stepped back, she half turned towards Kai. "Uhh, Kai Hiwatari, Maya Lao. We're on the same team." Maya bowed as she regarded him with an unreadable expression.  
Kai nodded in response before he raised a surprised eyebrow at Destiny-Dawn. "Does Ray know you're on a team?"  
She flushed as she lowered her lashes and gazed intently at the floor. "Um, no, I kinda still have to tell him I'm not so scared of beyblades anymore."  
"Nani?" Kai's emotionless mask dropped, along with his jaw. Surely he had misheard her. Ray's sister, his identical twin for that matter, scared of beyblades? That was not something he had expected to occur at all. Then again, he hadn't thought that Ray had any siblings either…

Maya quickly explained. "When she was little more than four years old, a beyblade attacked her –by accident or on purpose she doesn't know if you're thinking of asking- her arm was broken in three places as a result and so was her trust in beyblades."  
Destiny-Dawn's face grew redder she surveyed the floor with more vigour than before. Irrational childhood fears seemed to be the worse thing to discuss, way too embarrassing. '_Man, does this floor need a damn good sweep and waxing…ewww and I'm out here barefooted_.'  
"Another of our team mates, the one she was sent to live with, helped her conquer her fear. Tatellany has always been good at seeing others potential and she saw Destiny's potential with strategies." She made a small gesture with her hands that seemed conclusive. "So she helped her."  
"Tats…" Destiny-Dawn murmured, a small lump welled up in her throat as a sense of homesickness for her room across the hall from the German girl currently halfway across the globe crept up her.  
Maya placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, her eyes crinkled at the corners as she looked at her understandingly. She looked back at Kai slowly. "I should also point out that Destiny does not actually beyblade like the rest of the team do."  
Kai opened his mouth to ask why not when a loud voice interrupted.

"Destiny-Dawn Kon! What do you think you are doing outdoors _and in your nightgown?_"  
Kai gave a low groan of annoyance.  
"Ray..." Destiny-Dawn began then stopped letting the sentence trail off. Just how did one explain to one's twin what one was doing in the middle of the hallway at night with the said twin's team captain? Thank goodness Maya was present. Destiny-Dawn discreetly shot Maya a thankful look. It would be so much worse if it was just her and Kai. And then Tyson would never shut up!  
"Bed. Explain tomorrow." He cut her off pointing at her. He turned and looked at Maya quizzically. "Who're you?"  
"Maya Lao. A friend of Destiny's." Destiny-Dawn winced as she passed Maya, gods but did she not hate that cold and lethargic tone Maya used on strangers.  
Ray frowned. "Do you have somewhere to stay? If not you could share with Destiny-Dawn." Destiny-Dawn winced again; she was in so much trouble, the use of her full first name was the neon sign that announced it.  
"I have made arrangements for accommodation, yes." She looked at him with hooded eyes, which looked faintly amused as Ray frowned over at Destiny-Dawn who had stopped, moving and was staring at her curiously.  
Remembering their current situation Maya quickly removed the amusement from her face. "I will see you tomorrow, good evening."  
"Night." Destiny-Dawn murmured forlornly as she glanced over at Ray's look of barely suppressed annoyance. She was in sooooooo much trouble.

Tyson grinned and waved to the cheering crowd as the Bladebreakers walked in. They loved him!  
"Sit down you narcissistic moron!" A hand grabbed the back of his shirt and shoved him down onto the bench.  
Ouch…ok so one of the chicks present didn't…wait, he did not just call that creature Ray was related to a chick!  
"C'mon on you two, be nice." Destiny-Dawn looked over at Max as he adopted his soothing voice and face, made a 'humph' sound and plopped down on the bench muttering about Tyson's need for drastic ego reduction.  
Ray raised an eyebrow at Kai over her head questioningly. Kai shrugged and closed his eyes as Ray tried to soothe his overly emotional sister. Briefly he wondered if the lack of sleep last night had anything to do with her temper this morning. More than likely. He'd heard her tossing and turning for most of the night. He estimated that she'd had maybe two hours sleep at the most.  
Da da dada! Maxy to the rescue! Tyson grinned, for reasons unknown Ray's sister had grown fond of Max but merely tolerated his own personal self. The girl was crazy to be frank in Tyson's opinion. Girl's loved the Ty-myster.  
Max giggled, he could practically read Tyson's thoughts on his face. "Give her time Tyson, she'll come around."  
"Not bloody likely." The girl mumbled. She abruptly stood up scowling and shouted in clear Chinese. "Will you stop staring at me Lee Wong!"  
"Okay I understood Lee Wong but as for the rest…wha?" Max scratched his head tilting it to one side.  
"Um, translation Ray?" Kenny asked uncertainly after getting no answer from Dizzi other than snickering.  
"She told Lee to stop staring at her." Ray sighed. "I'd kinda hoped she'd keep a rein on her temper."  
"Wishful thinking dude." Tyson quipped. "In case you haven't noticed she's on the warpath today."  
"On the other hand, at least we have some pre-battle entertainment." Kai quipped dryly watching as she stalked over to Lee who had evidently retorted with something she did not like. A little shouting prior to the match wouldn't be bad. Plus it was free entertainment…provided you understood the strain of Chinese the pair were hurling at each other.

Ray moaned and stood up, clearly going to drag her back when DJ Jazzman choose to intervene.  
"Ok you two, no more shouting? We're all mature and sens- ack! Don't look at me like that Miss Kon, Mr. Wong!" Jazzman squeaked after they'd whirled around glowering.  
Clearing his throat he smiled broadly as he watched Kai stalk over to the girl and drag her back to their bench. He signalled for the technicians to kill the lights as he raised his microphone. "May I have the pleasure of introducing our guest referee for today, Miss Maya Lao who has come especially from Egypt to do so."

"Maya Lao is one of the original five of the retired team the Hitokiri." AJ Topper stated cheerfully.  
'Boring…' Maya repressed the urge to yawn. Did they have to do the whole history lesson? Most people present did not care about yesterday's has-beens, only in today's beybladers. Quite frankly she was glad for that.  
Brad laughed. "If I'm not mistaken the Hitokiri team has since doubled its numbers."  
"Correct." Maya confirmed in a bored tone, briefly wondering what the membership of a retired team had to do with the current tournament. She caught Destiny-Dawn's eye and rolled her eyes in a blasé manner.  
"We're also fortunate to have the team captain and strategist here today!" AJ finally began to talk again.  
'Oh, this won't go down well…' Maya gave a tiny gulp. It was a well-known fact amongst friends and family that Miss Destiny-Dawn Kon loathed both the media and the spotlight being shoved in her face. And given the foul mood the girl was in today…

"Destiny-Dawn Kon!"

"What!" Ray, Kevin and Gary had shot to their feet eyeing Destiny-Dawn with a look of sheer astonishment. Kai's eyebrows shot up, the girl was the team captain? Now that she had omitted to say last night…Kai noted with faint amusement that Kenny was having trouble closing his mouth, before he frowned at a gawking Max, this type of distraction was _not_ good prior to a match. Tyson was gazing at Destiny-Dawn with a puzzling expression before he suddenly whipped his gaze over to Kai grinning in an all-too-impish manner. "Hey Kai! She's moody, doesn't like me and a captain! The perfect girlfriend for you dude!"  
Kai nearly fell off his seat as he let out a low shout of indignation. "Say something like that again Kinomiya and I will kill you!"  
"What?" Ray repeated looking first at Tyson and Kai with the cliché 'you stay away-_far away_-from my sister' look and then at Destiny-Dawn who was sitting in the corner, with an expression that demanded an explanation.  
Destiny-Dawn met Ray's stare with a sheepish look. "I was going to tell you…later." Her expression darkened as she turned to eye the announcer's booth with a dark look. "AJ TOPPER! BRAD BEST! YOU BLOODY GET DOWN HERE NOW!"  
Maya sighed and hurriedly turned on her microphone. "Please forgive the dramatics everyone, without further ado, I believe the finals will now commence." She shot Destiny-Dawn a warning look, which failed to have its desired effect, her friend was out for vengeance now. Having seen to the announcement of the first match she jumped down from the stand and quickly moved to intercept Destiny-Dawn from murdering the two announcers in front of so many witnesses while the girl shot her a furious look from halting her act of vengeance.  
'Just another day…' Maya thought without humour as her captain launched into a furious tirade about her interfering.

Destiny-Dawn blinked. It was over? She smiled at Maya who returned it with a nod. Gary was good, so was Max. Belatedly it occurred to Destiny-Dawn that Maya should announce the winner. Biting back a laugh she gestured to the microphone in Maya's hands asking silently. Aren't you going to announce it?  
Maya started, a faint sprinkle of pink was visible on her tanned cheeks as she hurried over to the dish and hastily declared Gary the winner of the first match. She raised an eyebrow at the girl from the White Tigers who she now found staring curiously at her. If she hadn't been raised to be polite she would certainly put the microphone to good use.

The stadium erupted into cheering. Destiny-Dawn refused to open her eyes but waited patiently for Maya's announcement holding her breath. A hand landed on her shoulder as an amused voice drifted into her nice black world. "Breathe Destiny, your brother won."  
"Maya!" Her eyes flew open in surprise. "B-but you should be announ-hey, what did you do with the microphone?"  
Maya gave an eloquent shrug. "I handed it over to Jazzman. I'm through with announcing." She jerked a thumb over to where old time fans of their team sat. "Case and point are those fanatics making fools of themselves."  
Destiny-Dawn chuckled. "Maya…the White Tigers and Blade Breakers, do you think they're the ones wh-"  
Max who came running up to hug her cut her off. Her eyes bulged. "Maxie, lemme go." She gasped trying to push him away. "Max, can't breathe."  
Ray made his way over to Destiny-Dawn, Lee behind him. Gently he pried Max off her with an amused smile. "Hey sis."  
"Hey. Great match." She looked uncertainly at Lee.  
Lee shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Hello, sorry about before, guess I lost my head."  
Destiny-Dawn shrugged. "It's cool Lee, I wasn't exactly calm and rational either." She smirked faintly as she added. "Most definitely something you picked up at a younger age as we both know, pinkie."  
"Cute but not very Destiny-Dawn."  
She scowled at him. "Oh for- call me Destiny huh?"  
Ray grinned at the pair; pleased things were going well between them now. She had just accepted Lee as a friend. Now if only she'd do the same with Tyson…  
"Congratulations are in order I believe Raymond, and the others as well." Maya looked at them all coolly before she exchanged an impressed look with Destiny-Dawn. "Both of us can admit to believing the talent of beybladers had dropped to a pathetic level. In truth that was part of the reason we retired."  
"And they call me arrogant." Tyson muttered.  
"You are arrogant Mr. Kinomiya." Maya retorted. "I merely speak the truth, towards the end of our career beyblading was too easy so we retired without bothering to acknowledge the general procedures." Maya's eyes darkened as she continued her voice took on a sharper tone. "Not that it mattered, we had other things to worry about."  
"Like what?"  
"None of your business Tyson!" Destiny-Dawn intervened with a glower at Tyson. "That matter is in the past, if by some misfortune it comes back to play ghost to us we will explain."  
'I just hope that never comes.' Maya nodded eyeing a questioning Lee calmly. "I do not believe we have been introduced Mr. Wong, I am Maya Yamina Lao from Egypt, member of the Hitokiri's, the team which Destiny captains." She held out a gloved hand allowing Lee a warm look as she held his eyes with her own. Lee grasped her hand, keeping the eye contact as he smiled in return.

"Destiny!" A pink blur hurtled past, breaking the moment, and wrapped long arms around Destiny-Dawn nearly startling the poor girl to the point of shrieking. Nearly.  
"Omph. Mari' get off." She threw a desperate look at Ray who simply shook his head. Her eyes narrowed considerably over Mariah's head as she regarded Ray with a wicked intent and looked over at Lee knowingly. "How about hugging Ray a congratulation instead?"

"I hate you."  
"I know." A smirk graced her features as she lounged upside down from bed next to Ray. "But you earned it, you should have helped me."  
Ray snorted. Clearly he thought differently.  
"C'mon, admit it." Destiny-Dawn cooed her smile widening each passing moment. "You loved having Mariah so close and sooooo affectionate."  
"Shut up!" Ray blushed, proving, to Destiny-Dawn, that despite her belief, boys could blush after all.  
"Did you smell her hair Ray? You should have at least hugged ba-Hey!" Destiny-Dawn's teasing was cut off by pillow being expertly thrown in her face by Ray. "Raymond Kon! That was completely uncalled for!"  
"That's a matter of opinion." He shot back.  
Maya sighed, she couldn't concentrate with those two bickering, and snapped her book shut, setting her pen down on top of it. "Do be quiet you two."  
Destiny-Dawn looked sheepish. "Sorry Maya." She jumped up and peered over her friend's shoulder. "Whatcha doing?"  
"Just a little light studying." She motioned to the essay she'd finished writing.  
Destiny-Dawn peered at the title and nearly screamed in Maya's ear. "'The rights and privileges of women in the ancient Egyptian society.' That's light studying!" She shook her head in wonder. "Gods, Miika is right! You need a life. Or a boyfriend." Her eyes lit up at the possibilities as she mentally analysed the interests and personalities of the guys she knew…the number of which having increased dramatically since meeting Ray. Too bad Miika wasn't here, she always loved a good piece of eye candy…  
"Do not even think it Destiny. Or try it." She added hastily, remembering a favourite quote of their team: Why think it when I can just do it?  
"Awwww…c'mon Maya. Pretty please?"  
"No." Maya replied firmly scooping up her books and paper. A quick and tactical retreat was in order. Or as some would say…running away very fast.  
"Come on, at least let me introduce to some-"  
That was as far as Destiny-Dawn got before Maya decided to make a break for the door at the same time Ray clamped a hand over his sister's mouth. Maya was not the only one finding Destiny-Dawn tiresome at that point. Maya had thrown the door open and had darted around it when she crashed into someone. When she would have fallen, arms wrapped around her waist keeping her upright.

"Oh! My apologies, I was not looking."  
"I'm the one who should be apologising, this being Destiny's room, you'd think I'd know better." Lee paused to look at the oddly sombre Destiny-Dawn. "What was it this time? Pink hair? Or a threat of spiked drinks and food?"  
"More like the threat of a social fiasco." Maya mumbled wriggling in his grasp. "Could you, by any chance, release me?"  
He let her go with a quiet 'oops' then stepped aside to let her get past.  
She paused and looked back at Destiny-Dawn "I'll see you later Destiny. Much later given that I'm going to Europe tomorrow." Not bothering to wait for a reply Maya broke into a run, dropping her normal calm mask.

"Lee Wong!"  
Lee moaned hitting his head on the table. "What? I said sorry."  
This time it was Destiny-Dawn who moaned before hugging him. "You are so stupid yet so damn brilliant!"  
Ray and Lee blinked looking at each other as she went over to an armchair and sat down. "Care to translate that for me Ray?"  
"With Destiny, I wouldn't even try."  
"Oh shut up." She scowled, she paused before speaking again. "Damnit Lee do you know how hard I've tried to get Maya to break that calm front she puts up?"  
He raised an eyebrow. "Not much?"  
"No, no, no!" Destiny-Dawn jumped up and cuffed him on the back of his head. "Nearly everyday I've tried to do something-anything- to get her to be more human and every time I failed. Yet you, you crash into her at the door and bang! She's running like Ma'at is after her!"  
"Who?" Ray blinked.  
"Some Egyptian god I think, I dunno something related to death and souls." Destiny-Dawn shrugged. She was not the Egyptologist of the group but back to her point. "The point is, Lee you're just gonna have to hang out with Maya more."  
Lee blinked. "You're telling me to befriend your team mate?" He shot a look at Ray who shrugged. Maybe Destiny-Dawn was mentally unbalanced.  
Destiny-Dawn paid no attention to their shared look or the door opening and the footsteps of those walking in. It wasn't Maya so it didn't matter. "Yes I am, Lee Wong! With the exception of Sarah, Maya never smiles or jokes with anyone! She's certainly never run from a situation before either. I wanna know why you're the exception damnit!"

"So in other words, you want him to push all her buttons." The trio spun around to find the two teams staring at them. Kai was staring at Destiny-Dawn sternly. "You are not going to mess around with your team mate's mind."  
"Of course I'm not! ...Technically Lee is." She gave an innocent smile. Behind her Ray choked back a laugh.  
"Since you're virtually ordering him to do so, you're responsible. Therefore you're pushing her buttons Destiny-Dawn. Which you are not going to do!"  
"Says who?" She retorted.  
"For starters, I do." He threw a glare over his shoulder at his team-mates who were watching the debate intently. "I may be the 'sourpuss' as Tyson puts it. But one thing I would not do is mess with my team's mental state. As a team captain you should know better."  
"Oh lord…" Destiny-Dawn ran a hand over her face. "Is he really lecturing me on my responsibilities? Him?" She brought her gaze back over to him and scowled. "Hate to break it to you Kai, but as a team captain, you should show some concern and care for your team mates. At least I cover the fundamentals of a captain's duties."  
Kai's jaw tightened, his teeth grated together. "And I suppose protecting them from people who'll push their buttons doesn't count as fundamental Destiny-Dawn?"  
Lord, he's infuriating! It was one thing to use her full name but to use it in such a way that it couldn't be anything other than an insult? Teeth gritted together she managed to spit out a retort. "At least I care for my team mates, Kai-kun, I'm not afraid to get close to them."  
"No, you're just scared to beyblade." He sneered and turned on his heel. As he began to walk out, for some reason he felt compelled to add. "And at least I have a solid control on my temper."

"Destiny!" Ray's sharp shout alerted Kai a little too late. Kenny shot off shouting for Mr. Dickinson as Tyson let out a whoop. She'd jumped on his back. The gaki had actually jumped him. The sudden weight made him trip and fall. Ray yelled again, this time something in Chinese. Something Kai had a suspicion he didn't want translated.  
Kai grunted as a fist hit him in the middle of his back. 'I am not putting up with this.'  
Destiny-Dawn yelped in surprise. Somehow, Kai had flipped them over and pinned her hands to the ground.  
"Behave yourself." Kai growled. Damn violent brat…  
Ray gaped. How did Kai manage that trick? He blinked once. On the other hand, best not to ask while Destiny-Dawn's only just subdued from the small fiasco of an argument… Not that he could have asked anyway, at that moment Mr. Dickinson walked in staring unbelievingly at his two team captains on the floor.  
"Fighting with Kai, I do not believe this!" Stanley A. Dickinson looked down at the sullen brunette before him with a stern look, a look he also gave to the blue haired boy. "Both of you should know better." He paused then continued. "As team captains you're role models for your team. How, pray tell, does fighting like a pair of children make a good example?"  
Destiny-Dawn flushed. Gods, it was like being lectured by that uncouth nanny her guardian insisted she and Tats have…embarrassing. "Sorry." She mumbled averting her face to look out the window.  
"Do you have an excuse for this horrendous behaviour?"  
And he's upgraded to high school principal, not bad for a two-minute time span. Destiny-Dawn though humourlessly. "Uh…w-well I guess the only thing I can say is that he got me so mad…" She trailed off and looked down at the floor. Now she was extremely ashamed. What kind of excuse was that?  
Mr Dickinson sighed. "Honestly Destiny… more trouble than your worth at times." He stood up and walked over to the window. "I won't punish you, but you'll be expected to sit down and sort your differences out when you leave this office. That is all."  
Tears began to burn in her eyes. She was embarrassed and appalled that she had lost her temper so easily. For some reason Kai just made knew how to make her explode, why didn't she ignore him?  
Bloody prick wasn't even concerned. He just sat there cool as ice. And what was Ray thinking? Gods, now he probably was glad she wasn't his responsibility…Lee too. He'd tell the White Tigers. Not good, she'd have hell to deal with tomorrow.

"Here."  
She blinked. To her astonishment, she'd actually been crying and Kai was holding out a small white handkerchief. "T-thanks." She blew her nose after wiping her eyes. Sniffling a little she raised it to eye level. "Um…did you want this back?"  
Kai raised an eyebrow at the sodden handkerchief, his lips quirked. "Not anymore I don't."

"He's late again?" Mariah half yelled eyeing the clock. Good grief and she had the nerve to say Gary wasn't a morning person!  
Tyson Kinomiya was undoubtedly the worst morning person in the universe to the best of her knowledge.  
Destiny-Dawn caught Mariah's eye and giggled as Tyson finally appeared. The poor boy was still sleeping, even as he was lead into the van.  
"She's too confusing." Ray mumbled sitting next to Kai.  
"She's your girlfriend." Kai shrugged. Why did they always come complaining to him?  
"What girlfriend? I'm talking about Destiny."  
"Your sister."  
"I know she's my sister." Ray groaned.  
Kai's eye twitched slightly. If he didn't know better, he'd swear Ray was deliberately misinterpreting him…  
"Seriously Kai, have you noticed that while she opened up completely with Maya, she never puts anything personal in front of us? It's always about her team not her."  
Kai frowned. "Not really. But I guess you have a point." He closed his eyes. He was going to regret being helpful in this case, he just knew it. "Perhaps she's insecure and afraid Ray. You told me her background, perhaps she's worried that one day you'll ship her back to Germany, leaving with her godfather rather than letting her have her real family. By keeping her thoughts and feelings bottled up from you and the rest of us, she's safeguarding herself against future hurt." Inwardly Kai gave a smug smile, that was the longest and most helpful speech he'd given to date and it certainly held sound reasoning. He was good at this psychology stuff…  
"Oh…y'know, that makes more sense than the old PMS excuse…" Ray muttered thinking it over. "Thanks Kai."  
Kai shrugged.  
"You're going to help aren't you now?" Ray's hopeful eyes held just enough stubbornness in them for Kai to know if he refused, Ray would take advantage of his seat next to him on the plane to nag him into submission.  
Kai resisted the urge to moan. And _there_ was that regret he foreshadowed…

Maya chuckled quietly as Mr. Dickinson relayed the latest about the Bladebreakers and Destiny-Dawn over the phone. "My apologies Mr. Dickinson, but you should know by now what happens where Destiny's concerned." She chided lightly. "Just be thankful the others weren't there to pitch in. Kai would not have stood a chance."  
"Mmm, that is true, by the way, she's going to America with the boys."  
"I'll see if Miika's available to meet them." Maya confirmed stifling a sigh, why didn't he just say it outright rather than hint through a meaningful tone of voice? A voice, which she noticed, sounded a lot older and tired than it had been when she'd last spoken to him a year ago. For a moment fear flickered deep within her. Mr Dickinson was old…could it be that the years had slipped by and he wouldn't be around…for much longer? She repressed a shudder. No, if his health had been failing, they would have been notified. Perhaps he was lonely.  
"They're entering the American Tournament." He put in helpfully.  
"I'll arrange for her to meet them afterwards at the hotel. Good day sir, I hope to see you soon." Maya replied swiftly before hanging up.

She paused and frowned down at the phone. She was no fool. Mr Dickinson was trying very subtly to arrange a reunion of sorts. Not that they needed it. They were forever travelling across the globe to see each other much to their parents/guardian's dismay, especially around Christmas. Her frown deepened. Was he possibly hinting that he was retiring and wanted to see them before he did so… or, perhaps wanted them back in the circuit? They would not do that, not even for old 'Grandpa' as most of the team had labelled the BBA's head honcho.

'_Maybe I'm looking too much into this...He probably just wants someone Destiny knows to be there_.' Maya sighed, pausing to look longingly at the small pile of letters waiting for her and picked up the phone. "Hello, operator? Put me through to L.A, America please."

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Discussions

_Shadow Beasts, I never knew there were so many.  
They're breaking the seal that binds them to then altar, look, already the swirls of darkness are building in the shadows  
We have to get help.  
T-try Mr. Dickinson…he'll know. He always knows.  
The Saint Shields are our best bet. They seal bit beasts. Perhaps they can seal these._

"We won, we qualify! We won! We-"  
"Will the crap beaten out of you if you do not sit down and zip it Tyson!"  
Ray groaned with exasperation. How could his twin be so obviously proud and happy for them and yet so aggressively outspoken to one of them all in one turn?  
Scowling disgustedly Destiny-Dawn turned her attention to the blonde sitting next to his mother across from her and beamed at him. "Congrats Maxie, you were great out there!" She bounced up onto her knees in her seat so she could see the All Stars sitting behind them. "You guys, I couldn't believe it! I never actually thought anyone relying so much on technology could get so far in a tournament. You surprised me." She confessed looking rather sheepish, her smile had rapidly faded leaving her looking rather gloomy.  
Emily sniffed, insulted that she had taken the power of science so lightly but she couldn't stay mad at Destiny-Dawn for long and smiled at her fondly. "The feelings mutual. As you knew, we thought we would win the tournament."  
Destiny-Dawn's smile returned and she gave a small chuckle. "Do I ever! I still can't believe you managed to get over our first meeting and be nice to me."

_Flashback_  
"Our aim is that science and technology is the sufficient drive behind the success of anything, especially in today's technologically advanced beyblading equipment." Judy explained; she didn't seem to mind that they were standing in the parking lot of the arena prior to the commencement of the first match of the American tournament.  
Destiny-Dawn looked at Judy and Emily like they'd grown an extra head each. She felt that would at least be normal compared to idiocy she was hearing. "You," She started slowly. "Are so unbelievably stupid that I don't know whether to laugh or cry."  
Emily scowled, cutting off Michael as he went to speak. "Just what does that mean?"  
"What it sounds like." She returned sourly.

Emily rolled her eyes heavenward. She was stupid? Not likely, not with her high I.Q. Besides, who did the girl think she was? She was merely the captain of a has-been team that the PPB had managed to collect a very detailed profile of.  
"I think you're the one who's stupid." She returned scornfully. "Science and technology go hand in hand with a winning beyblade, or are you going to tell me that a plastic beyblade could stand up to a metal one if the blader had sufficient will power?"  
Destiny-Dawn flinched. Ray began to hover nervously at her shoulder. He was convinced her next reply would be no more civil than that of a stereotypical sailor.  
Max's eyes darted nervously between the two girls. He didn't want a scene, especially with his mother present to pass judgement on his friends.  
Kenny was not happy. One thing he absolutely hated was confrontations that had the promise of a loud, violent argument and the two girls with contrasting and clashing views were certainly displaying all the signs of having one. And just what would Mr. Dickinson do if Destiny-Dawn was in yet another fight with a beyblader? And one from a different continent at that!

Michael suddenly found this meeting amusing. He had inwardly groaned when he saw Max rush up to his mother. The kid was too clingy in his opinion. He'd wondered when Judy would cut the apron strings off and make him grow up. He for one, had better things to do than watch a mushy mother-son reunion which made the majority bored, tense, or as Emily observed in the girl's case, teary-eyed. He liked a catfight, if it was good and involved a few hefty cusses of course. No sense having a fight without cursing a blue streak while you're at it. He had also noticed Tyson was watching the exchange with a renewed interest; well at least he had one comrade in his interest. Eddie and Steve had tactfully moved off towards the stadium, they didn't like catfights much to Michael's anguish.

Destiny-Dawn inhaled sharply before replying in an acid dripping voice. "You arrogant American! You think you know everything don't you? Like friggin' hell you do, beyblading existed long before your precarious technology did. Can you even begin to guess what it was that drove the beybladers of our history books? Their will and determination to win!" She paused before adding derisively. "Further more, I should point out that you and those little lab rats you call a team, are new to the world beyblading arena, in actual fact you're behaving like a sore loser of an upstart which, in my opinion is exactly what you are!"

Several eyes bulged. Ray moaned. An amused Michael lifted an eyebrow as he waited for Emily to respond to that surprisingly well delivered barb. Max looked at his mother embarrassed, silently sending her an apology for this. Kenny was beginning to look for an exit.  
Kai inwardly smirked, finding it hard not to laugh, all the while keeping his emotionless mask up, for a quirky and annoying brat, she could sure administer an effective put down.  
Though, if he were honest, she obviously was not made for doing so. No one had noticed but he'd seen the way her pupils dilated with a shock of her own words, noticed the way her face paled slightly at the effort it took to sound so nasty and cold, she obviously did not like the argument anymore than Kenny did. 'Too late now though,' Kai thought grimly as he watched Emily close her dropped jaw and compose herself. She began to open her mouth again to speak. Kenny was fluttering about now seriously worried. He shouldn't have bothered though; Mr. Dickinson waltzed towards them and pointed out if they didn't get inside quickly, they'd miss the first match.  
The old man had impeccably good timing. Just as well. Kai thought. Emily would have no doubt put together a winning retort.  
_End Flashback_

Emily grinned again as Destiny-Dawn resumed her bouncing as boredom followed their silence. The girl was a puzzle. So open and yet not. Many things still lurked beneath her eyes. Emily had noted that aside from simple information such as date of birth, age and address the girl had yet to divulge anything personal, like a memory or interest outside the obvious. It seemed to Emily, she had little will power where things of flesh and blood were concerned. She was well aware of how the Chinese girl had pointedly ignored her at their second meeting at the finals, but after a hint of friendship and a very pretty apology on her part, the so called resolve melted and left Emily to form a close friendship with her. It was amusing to say the least, hanging out with Destiny-Dawn was like playing baseball with Eddie-very unpredictable and oh so funny when he started to pull a basketball move. To add to her merits: Michael wasn't very impressed by her.

An irritable Kai halted Destiny-Dawn's bouncing when he placed a hand on top of her head and shoved her firmly back down. "That's annoying me gaki."  
She folded her arms and settled back down into her seat. "Something tells me gaki is an insult."  
Kai shrugged not really caring. "Perhaps. And before I forget, I want to ask you something. AJ and Brad said your team was retired correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Then why has its numbers doubled? Generally speaking a retired team doesn't take on new additions."  
Destiny-Dawn chuckled. "No I guess that is a little strange. But then again we're not fully retired; if we wanted, we could come back and compete in the World finals. Besides, beyblading's what we do. Retired or not."  
"Just how can you enter the championships after retiring? Don't the retired teams usually lose whatever status they had?" Emily jumped into the conversation as she leant forward between the gap of Kai and Destiny-Dawn's chairs.  
Destiny-Dawn shrugged. "Chalk that little number up to Mr. Dickinson." She paused and peered around the bus, her gaze settling on the portly old man sitting up front. "I think it was Mr. Dickinson's way of saying he wanted us to stay or at least keep in touch with him. He's like a grandfather to us and we're very close to him." She felt a flicker of guilt, staying in touch was exactly what they hadn't done despite the fact that to some of the team he was the closest thing they'd ever get to a grandfather. They were also the closest he had to granddaughters, it was why he took on new teams and trained them, so that his grandfatherly needs to give advice and let others know they're cared about could be released. He'd never married, the reason why was something they'd never been able to coax from him, but they still loved them like a grandfather, even if he was a stern and irritating sponsor at times with all his pranks. Huh, they never did get back at him for stranding them in South Africa…oh well.  
As the bus drew to a halt the teens made a mad dash for the door pushing and shoving at each other in a friendly fashion. They were halted from exiting by Destiny-Dawn and Max who made sure the 'respected seniors' were loaded off first much to Mr. Kinomiya's aggravation at fitting into that category.

They drew up to the hotel entrance strolling leisurely as they chatted and yelled over each other, Kai only slightly trailing behind for once as Emily and Destiny-Dawn engaged in playfully pushing each other into other people when a loud voice interrupted them and halted the moving group.  
"Oh my bloody Helena! Mr. Dickinson!"  
A moment later an orange haired girl flew down the stairs and near tackled the surprised Mr. Dickenson into a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages!"  
"Hello Miika." He greeted fondly stroking her hair. "You've grown; you used to be shorter than me."  
The girl pulled back, grinning jovially, to reveal wine red eyes and slightly tanned face with freckles sprinkled over her nose and cheeks. She wore a pair of tight black pants with a white halter-top with glittery patterns. At her full height she stood at 5"9, taller than Mr. Dickenson who she kept grinning at as she continued to cling to his arm, quite content. "Grandpa, you ain't changed at all!" She declared in a loud fond tone absently brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Same suit, same moustache. Some old cool gramps!"

"Yo Miika."  
The girl swung around, facing the group fully. Her eyes scanned them before widening slightly. She gave a squeal and sprung forward as she pulled the smiling Destiny-Dawn into a tight hug. "Destiny! I can't believe it! I thought Maya was joshing me about you coming here when she called!"  
"Nope!" Destiny-Dawn smiled. "Not our Maya, no joking from her without Sarah around, you know that."  
"Remind to ask for a profile on her team mates." Max muttered with a small groan. "I keep losing the thread of conversation when she throws all these names about."  
"I can get you one, we have a very detailed profile of them on our computers." Emily offered kindly. She raised an eyebrow at Eddie and Steve who were rolling their eyes at Michael's direction, she turned her gaze to her team captain… and then almost groaned out loud; ten seconds before he was flirting. Emily thought wearily. The _poor_ girl…

Michael was eyeing the newcomer with an appreciative gaze. She was only an inch shorter than him obviously spent a lot of time outdoors running if those long legs were anything to go by. He grinned. Oh those legs were something to go by. The red eyes were a bit freakish he'd admit but they issued a challenge to him. Who was he to not listen? No one, that's who. Michael Parker backed down from no challenge. Especially when a girl was involved.

Emily crept over to Destiny-Dawn. "You might want to watch Michael; he's eyeing your friend."  
"Oh really?" She murmured back biting back a giggle as Miika impulsively bounced on the spot. Gods, she'd forgotten how energetic her American friend was. It was refreshing, if she was honest, she'd been around a group of lazy boys for nearly two months now and a change, any change, was welcome from that.  
Emily nodded tautly and watched as Destiny-Dawn's eyes lit up with amusement.  
"Relax Ems, Miika's boy crazy. If he flirts with her, she'll adore him."  
Emily's face said it all as she scrunched up her nose and forehead. The idea of anyone adoring Michael was too unbelievable and disturbing. "Well, I can't say much for her good taste if she does."

"You've been doing all right Destiny." Miika murmured eyeing the boys with an assessing eye. "I'd be right in saying the boy version of you is your twin?"  
Destiny-Dawn nodded. "Yep, that's my brother Ray-off limits! His friends are all right, pretty _special_ I think. This is Emily by the way. Emily, Miika Anastasia Banks."  
"Charmed." Miika murmured to Emily's warm smile and handshake while sharing a cryptic look with Destiny-Dawn. Not to be deterred she levelled them both with an impatient look. "Now, introduce to some of these mint boys hmm?"  
"Where shall we start?" Emily queried eyeing her oddly. Mint? Where did this girl acquire her vocabulary? Was to be considered mint even a good thing? She scanned the bored boys lounging around as the three girls conversed, took in Miika's blissful expression then amusedly concluded that yes, mint was a good thing.  
"That one; the one with the hot cap!"  
"Hot cap or bod Miika?" Destiny-Dawn smirked. Boy crazy didn't seem to properly describe Miika.  
"Both." Miika was almost drooling as she gawked at Michael from the corner of her eye. "Have you seen his eyes yet Desy? I'll bet he's real nice too, his eyes say so."  
"Lord, here we go." Came the moaned reply from Destiny-Dawn who whacked her head unconsciously against Kai's back. Typical Miika and her eye fetish. She waved a hand at Emily. "Introduce them Ems. Oops, sorry Kai." She chuckled nervously as her face burned. Why couldn't there have been a nice brick wall there instead?  
Kai growled and simply turned away again, not in the mood to bother with her, for which she considered herself lucky. Very.

'_I'm going to hurl; I'm going to hurl, lord almighty, make this night end please_!'  
This mantra was the only thing keeping Emily sane by that point of time during the dinner supplied at the hotel restaurant for them.  
She had the misfortune of being stuck next to Michael and Miika at the dinner table. Not even Tyson's horrible table manners could block out their behaviour. She should have known there was a reason Destiny-Dawn point blank refused to sit by her team mate.  
She also had the misfortune of having an irritable Kai Hiwatari on her other side, the irritableness no doubt a result from Destiny-Dawn's continued needling about his antisocial self. Something, Emily observed, the girl was only doing to provoke a response from him.  
Max shot Emily a sympathetic glance, even five seats away from the pair, he was finding them embarrassing. Most of them were, especially given how corny the pair's lines were.

" Miika, how bad did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"  
Case and point. Max caught Ray's eye. He mimed a pistol at his head, firing it. Ray choked back a laugh. The feeling was mutual for nearly everyone. Kill them. Do it fast and do it now.

"Emily, just slap a hand across Miika's mouth if it's getting too much." Destiny-Dawn stated reaching across Kai's plate to grab the ketchup from the nauseated Emily, besides the adults and Kai she was the only one who appeared to be unaffected by the pair's behaviour, Emily had the suspicion that this was a frequent occurrence with Miika around. "She won't take offence; tell her I told you to do it if she does."  
Kai grabbed her wrist, halting her movement. "It's rude to reach across someone's plate of food Destiny-Dawn."  
"I know that, I'm just ignoring that little detail, Kai-kun." She smiled up at him sweetly. "Besides, it's not like you'd acknowledge me if I asked."  
He gritted his teeth, if he didn't know better, he'd swear she was doing this to get a rise out of him. Dropping her wrist he grabbed Ray's attention. "Will you teach your sister the basic table manners Ray? I swear Tyson's better at them than her!"

Miika laughed, overhearing that last comment. She was enjoying herself a lot. Michael Parker was a perfect angel and the others were all fun to be with, even the antisocial Kai Hiwatari. She made a stabbing motion with her fork at Kai. "He's got sass, I like it, you'd better keep him Destiny."  
Destiny-Dawn choked on her drink. Eddie, sitting on her other side, took pity and whacked her soundly on the back as she sputtered and gasped. Ray's face took on an annoyed look as he stared at Kai, he also held a look that said he clearly thought Kai was hiding something rather important from him. That of his relationship to his twin.  
Kai was appalled. What was with people and making those sort of comments? Scowling he put his fork back down on his plate and contemplated Miika with a glare. She was deliberately teasing he was sure of it. Throwing his knife at her was proving hard to resist as she grinned, snaking her arms around Michael. "What's with that look Kai? You two look so cute together!"

Destiny-Dawn narrowed her eyes. That did it. Cute indeed. She hated cute, what sort of word was cute anyway? It always brought up the image of wide eyed baby rabbits and pink ribbons in a five years olds hair along with lots of frills and lace. She grabbed a handful of spinach and discreetly poured it onto Miika's plate. Payback is most fun when it's immature.  
Throwing a small look at Ray, she slipped out of her chair and walked around to the back of Kai's. Smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his hair. "Of course I'm keeping him Miika! Isn't he a darling?"  
Kai's left eye seemed to have developed a twitch. "What are you doing?" He hissed. "Don't encourage the bakas, damn you!"  
"Chill, the fun starts when Miika looks at her plate."  
"It has spinach on it." He stated blankly, maybe Ray's sister was insane…or had stopped developing mentally at the age of eight. Both were very plausible.  
"Which she's scared of." She pointed out helpfully biting back a giggle.  
"Ohhh." Kai murmured the girl had a wicked streak in her did she? A bit immature but wicked nonetheless. A smile lit up his face, startling everyone. No one had actually seen him smile. They were effectively speechless. And he was going to take advantage of that. 'Fun indeed…watch this gaki.'

"Actually Miika, I think I'm going to keep her." He corrected smugly leaning back into her hug.

Ray gaped. What was that sister and team captain of his up to? Especially since that same sister was looking sorely tempted to throttle Kai, which would be easy, since her arms were around his neck and looking rather tight all of the sudden.  
Somehow still maintaining a smile Kai stood up, prying Destiny-Dawn's arms loose and placing an arm around her shoulder. "Excuse us please."  
"Of course!" Miika cried. "It's about time you got a guy Desy! Go have fun."  
"Oh she will." Kai murmured conspiratorially as he started to lead the growling girl out. "You might want to finish your spinach Miika. No desert until you've eaten your vegetables you know."  
"I didn't order no spin-" She gaped looking down at her plate paling. Red eyes narrowed in thought before looking up angrily. At the same moment Destiny-Dawn bolted with a small yelp. "DESTINY-DAWN KON! I'LL HAVE YOUR INTESTINES FOR GARTERS, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Kai smirked and willingly stepped out of Miika's path as she sprinted after the fleeing girl who was yelling for mercy. Yes, he decided candidly, that was fun.  
"You did that on purpose didn't you Kai?" Michael queried quietly. Damn Kai, he was perfectly content with Miika on his lap and she had mentioned something about sharing a chocolate mousse too. 'Lousy timing Hiwatari, now I have no Miika and desert.'  
Kai slanted a glance at the sulking jock. "Yep." Was all he said in a smug manner before returning to his meal.

"Your sister is a pain." Tyson moaned flopping down onto the bed beside Ray.  
"My sister is _in_ pain." He retorted. "Miika caught up with her."  
Kai shook his head in wonder. Miika was too fast for the gaki, who was currently recuperating from her running. Still, one had to admire the way she was taking everything without even a moan. "Your sister," He said aloud. "Is the reason we need to talk."  
Ray sighed lowly. "Did she do something?"  
"Again." Tyson quipped.  
"No." Kai replied, silencing them both with a cold look. "But we need to make a few rules and, since she's asked me if she can come, we need to decide whether she comes to Russia with us or stays with her own team, wherever they are."  
"I want her to come." Max said stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest.  
"She does has some merits Tyson." Kenny quickly cut across Tyson as he opened his mouth to speak. "She helped me work out your training regiment on the boat."  
"She's the one who came up with my doing laps!" Tyson yelped.  
"Helped, Tyson, _helped_ come up with it." Kenny sighed.  
"You've been quiet Ray." Max commented.  
Ray shrugged. "I'm biased aren't I? She's my sister, I want her to come naturally but I think perhaps she could spend some time with her team then join up with us there." He turned his gaze to Kai. "What rules were you speaking about?"  
Kai hesitated. "There's only a few. First is that she doesn't wander around by herself, and no leaving the hotel after dark."  
"That I approve." Ray muttered.  
Kai quashed a grin and smirked knowingly. "Good. Second, she doesn't sleep in the centre, I got the impression back in China that she's claustrophobic. She's to sleep by a window."  
"She's claustrophobic?" Tyson questioned, looking at Ray.  
"Always's has been." Ray replied with a tiny chuckle. "It was a nightmare when we went exploring the caves near our village."  
"Imagine that." Kai replied dryly.

"You're a darling, Michael Parker, an absolute angel!" Miika declared loudly throwing her arms around his neck. "Destiny, look at what he gave me. Hurry up, our boat leaves soon!"  
"A necklace?" She raised an eyebrow. It was a small gold chain with a tiny gold star on it. She instantly picked up the meaning. All Stars, Michael, corny yet cute. Like them. "What? No ring?"  
Miika moaned. Michael merely laughed. "Jeez, we've only known each other for four days Destiny."  
"And five hours and fifteen minutes. Plus Miika will spend thanksgiving with you and the All Stars" She inputted helpfully before laughing at Michael's surprised look. "I eavesdrop Michael." She explained smugly. "Bit hard not to with the White Tiger hearing."  
Max and Emily shook their heads. Those three together created an unholy amount of chaos at the hotel. Tyson was the usual victim when Destiny-Dawn got to choose, and any other time the pranks aimed fairly at everyone else. The pranks had generally been small with short lasting effects, all in good fun. Michael, if truth were known, was the worse. Proof of that was Grandpa's lovely bright pink wooden kendo sword.

"They're hopeless." Max laughed at Emily's groan, patting her on the back.  
"At least they're not causing trouble." Emily sighed, pushing her glasses higher up on her nose. "I still can't believe they actually had the nerve to pull something on Ray though."  
"Probably because they were too scared to try Kai."  
"Most likely." Emily agreed. She began to fidget with her lab coat absently, trying to keep busy and ignore the awkwardness of their silence and proximity.  
Max started whistling a random tune, tapping the beat out with a fist against his side.

"Bloody hell." Miika muttered from the security of Michael's arms. "Ignorant or stupid?"  
"Insecure. Afraid." Michael replied decidedly, full aware that she meaning Max and Emily. He had to admit the two would make a good looking couple, and complimented each other perfectly. He turned around looking for someone then blinked down at her. "Uhh Miika?"  
"Hmmmm, what sweets?"  
"Where'd our dear Destiny go?"

"I can't believe you did that!" Max whined.  
"What? You wanted to…"  
"Well, yea but…but."  
"But what?" Kai raised an eyebrow as he walked into the cabin. Taking in Max's pained look and Destiny-Dawn's rather smug one, he instantly decided that the girl had done something to aggravate Max…again. "What did you do now gaki?"  
"She pushed me into Emily!" Max yelled hysterically, waving an arm wildly in her direction.  
"And their lips touched." Destiny-Dawn added gleefully, not the least bit apologetic. "How could you forget your kiss Maxie?"  
Max blushed, she had to announce that to the world didn't she?  
Kai looked mildly amused. "Oh they did, did they?" He suddenly scowled over at the nodding girl. "And you couldn't let that happen on its own?"  
"It wouldn't have happened without interference at all! Maxy would have never of made the first move and Emily's too shy on a romantic scale." Destiny-Dawn protested before turning to Max who was beginning to complain about how they were talking as if he wasn't present. "You liked it and she said to call her right?"  
Flushing brighter, Max nodded and held up the slip of paper containing a cell phone number and email address written in small tidy handwriting.  
"See!"  
Kai moaned at the triumphant note in her voice, flopping backwards onto the bed as the ship gave another lurch. "I give up."  
She giggled and flopped down next to him, imitating his pose. "Can I have this single room then?"  
He threw her a dark look and shoved her off the bed. "It's mine gaki."  
"Kuso! That hurt Kai-kun."  
"Oh lord." Max moaned. "She's finally learnt a few Japanese words."  
"And they're mostly swear words." Kai pointed out dryly as she rushed out at Ray's yell. "She called Tyson a bakayaro earlier on."  
"That's not so bad." Max shrugged. Kai called Tyson a bakayaro too…not that it did much damage.  
"She coupled it with a dinner plate over his head." He added, lips quirking upwards. "He has a rather large bump. Don't ask what he did to deserve it. I don't even want to know."  
Max had to suppress a groan of despair. That would cause damage. "_That's_ bad."

Ray sighed and held her hair back as she lost the contents of her dinner to the toilet. "You should've taken a plane."  
"Mr. D wouldn't spring for one." Miika moaned before gagging and leaning over again.  
"Cheapskate. You know we can afford it." Destiny-Dawn chided gently rubbing her on the back. She smirked. "Or rather Mr. Jurgen can."  
Ray turned his head towards the door and called out. "Kenny!" When Kenny appeared he continued. "Get something for Miika would you? She's seasick."  
Destiny-Dawn moaned and sat back leaning her head against the cool tile wall, the motions of the boat and Miika's own sea sickness were starting to get to her. "I hate boats."  
"Can we have our bathroom back now?" Tyson complained. "Kai's all grouchy over my using his."  
"Now half as much as I loathe Tyson though." Destiny-Dawn muttered. "Fine, I'll just carry Miika over to Kai's and take over his bathroom shall I?"  
"Would you?" Tyson's snappish reply caused her to look up, letting them all see how pale she'd become.  
"What's with you?"  
"He lost a match." Max replied, beating Tyson to it.  
"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "Against who? A five year old?"  
Tyson scowled. "Shut up. For your information he had a bit beast."  
Miika scoffed. "So do a few five years olds we know of Tyson. Your point?"  
"He was our age." He pointed out sulkily. "And good. I think his name was Robert."  
Destiny-Dawn stilled. "Did-did you say Robert? What did he look like?"  
Kenny nodded. "Yes, I'd say he's about two years older than us, about 6 feet high, mahogany eyes and-"  
"Purple hair?" She guessed.  
"How'd you know?"  
"Ray…" She began tentatively.  
"Yea?"  
"I think Tyson just got his ass whooped by Europe's champion and my godfather's son, Robert Jurgen."  
"_Nani_!"

The loud yell echoed through most of the first class deck. Kai, who had been eating his dinner, looked up and immediately identified it as Ray, which meant Destiny-Dawn and/or Miika had said or done something…again. Hell, his life was getting predictable. Sighing he placed his knife and fork down and went to see what the latest fiasco was.

As he walked down the hall, he muttered obscenities mostly aimed at Miika Banks and Destiny-Dawn Kon. This attracted the attention of a German passenger who grabbed his shoulder halting him from continuing down the hall.  
"Pardon me, but I gather from your rather uncouth mutterings that you know my father's goddaughter Destiny-Dawn and my foster sister Miika."

Kai raised an eyebrow, it was the guy who'd beaten Tyson earlier on, Robert. Reluctantly, after noting that the boy wasn't going to release his arm, Kai nodded. "Yea, I have that misfortune. Why?"  
"They're not on the ship are they?"  
Kai nodded once more. Robert sighed and fished around in his pockets muttering about how the girl was lucky he had her medicine with him and threw a small plastic box at Kai, who caught it in one hand. "Take these to Miika; it's her sea sickness medicine." Scowling he added as he moved off again. "Next time, send her on the plane, you'd be able to save yourself a lot of agitation."

Kai rolled his eyes. Yea, like he was going to listen to him.

Frowning a moment later he glanced down at the medicine box. They hadn't mentioned anything about seasickness, though that would explain the sudden traffic to his own bathroom, theirs was obviously in use. Why hadn't the stupid girls told him or Kenny Miika got seasick? Sighing, he noticed he'd reached their room and knocked twice to let them know he was entering.

The room was empty except for Dizzi who in a cheeky manner informed him they were all in the bathroom as the 'poor girl' spewed her guts out.  
Kai merely shot the sarcastic screen a dark look and went into the bathroom. There, he noticed with faint amusement, Ray was fanning his twin who was looking pale. Tyson was making several unhelpful comments. Max was hovering restlessly one hand trying to quell his growling stomach. Kenny was now leaving the room and Miika was leaning against the counter her eyes closed as she breathed deeply. "I think you'll find these helpful Miika." He held up the box.  
She moaned and reluctantly opened her eyes. "My medicine! But how?"  
"Robert." Kai grunted. "Heard me cursing you and Destiny-Dawn apparently."  
Ray scowled. "Would you please stop cursing my sister, Kai? At least try to be nice."  
"Tried and failed."  
"You never fail."  
Kai looked down at him. "Well in this instance I have."  
Ray sighed. He was so stubborn. "Kai? You're gonna have to stay with Desy and Miika for a while."  
"Like bloody hell I-"  
"We're exhausted and starving." Ray cut in on the rant swiftly with a firm tone and gestured to the now near-empty room. "Kenny's gone to sleep next door while we've been talking, Tyson and Max have just left to get dinner and I'm joining them. Destiny thinks that seafood salad she ate was off, she can't look after Miika. End of story."  
Kai looked at Ray as though he'd grown a second head. Ray wanted him to stay with them? He shot a quick glance at the girl rather feebly trying to convince Ray she'd be fine on her own. Bull, the gaki could barely stand without support. He could feel his heart strings give a twitch; damn her…he thought he'd overcome his troublesome conscience. Apparently not, a sick girl could still make him cave.  
But then again, this just wasn't any girl, it was her.  
"Fine." He sighed, somehow knowing he'd regret it. "Just get going before I change my mind."  
Ray took off throwing a simple quiet thank you over his shoulder and telling Destiny-Dawn to behave herself.  
Yea right. Kai mentally snorted, the girl was trouble personified.

"Sorry about this Kai." She muttered sullenly.  
He gave an indifferent shrug. "Neither of us got a choice in the matter did we? We can't do much about it. Forget it."  
She blinked at him once before staring unblinkingly at him with a look of concern. "You feeling alright?"  
"Fine, why?"  
"Because that's the most I've ever heard you say." She pointed out sourly. "You usually stick to short and abrupt answers."  
He shrugged. "So perhaps I'm feeling more charitable since you're sick."  
"And Driger may fly." She scoffed. She laughed at the image her mind conjured at these words –mostly of Driger flailing his limbs about in the air- before abruptly stopping when it made her dizzy and nauseous. "Oooh, note to self: No laughing."  
"A better note to self would be to not eat the seafood, Destiny-Dawn."  
Miika's lips curved, the boy was right, she should've known better; she'd been on boats enough. But then again, this little exchange was amusing to the point it was almost worth getting sick.  
"Shut up Kai-kun." Destiny-Dawn felt her lips twitch despite her sharp tone. It was an annoying habit that'd started ever since she met him. He pronounced her name differently to everyone else. Most people pronounced it 'Des-ter-nee' whereas Kai said 'Des-tin-nee'. She surprised herself by finding she didn't mind the difference, actually she rather liked it.  
"Stop calling me that." He hissed.  
"Only if you stop calling me that." She retorted.  
He scowled. "Fine, keep calling me, ugh, Kai-kun then." He looked disgusted, like he'd been forced to watch Tyson eat at a buffet again. Damn girl.  
She grinned. "Fine, I will."  
"You are too annoying gaki."  
"Right back at-." She lunged for the toilet.  
Kai sighed as he patted her back and kept her hair out of the way, he owed Ray big time for this.

In the meantime he'd take damn good care of his gaki.


	4. Chapter Three

My uploads are being annoying in regards to spaces so I'm having to edit the darn things on FFnet, fixing the spaces pouts no fun...

Chapter Three: Revelation

_They're shadows. Why can't the light repel them?  
It does, but only so much. Where the light ends they gather, waiting for that light to go out.  
We cannot keep this up for much longer._

The boys riding in Enrique's blimp provided a great display of varying visible emotions. Ray was dismal. Tyson's mood was completely unreadable. Max was very much like Ray at some times then at others like Tyson. It was too quiet. Especially without Destiny-Dawn and Miika around teasing the group.

Upon landing in England, she and Miika had taken off with a hurried explanation to Ray about catching up with some teammates. Ray had not been pleased. When he would have launched into a severe lecture on her safety and the dangers of travelling alone, Destiny-Dawn had employed the only weapon in her arsenal that would stop him, wide teary eyes that threatened a publicly embarrassing scene. Hastily Ray had agreed, extracting a promise of caution from Miika who assured him nothing would happen…to her and Destiny-Dawn at least, she stated firmly and categorically that they would bear no responsibility for anything that happened to those around them. With that said and done they'd hugged each boy –even Kai who glared at them, especially Miika after she ruffled his hair and pecked him on the cheek- and took off at a run for the subway.

Kenny moaned for the fourth time in ten minutes. "Please stop the blimp! I'll just walk from here."  
"In that?" Tyson asked incredulously pointing to the rain slapping against the window followed by the steak of lightning and distant rumble of thunder.  
"You'd drown before you had time to feel the cold!" Ray looked out the window.  
"You're crazy Chief!" Tyson shook his head. "Totally crazy."  
"No, I'm airsick!" Kenny cried, hunching over. "Make it stop."  
Max sighed and patted his back. "Cheer up Kenny, according to Oliver we're nearly at Robert's castle now."  
Ray sighed looking up at the blimp's ceiling thoughtfully. "Is this thing actually safe to fly during an electrical storm? I mean, it's filled with gas isn't it?"  
"What?" Kenny yelped the last of his blood draining from his face and he eyed the blimp in fear. "Let me off! Let me off! Let me off! Let me off!"  
Kai moaned, slumping into his seat as Kenny began to jump around in a panic. "Nice going Ray."  
Ray smiled innocently. "What? At least he's forgotten he's airsick."

Jurgen Castle was one of the most famous in Germany. And Ray could understand why. It was brimming with history. As he traced a pattern on the table with his fingers he looked absently over the stone walls decorated with tapestries and paintings. If these walls could speak, what would they say? No doubt they'd lecture them on honour and tell of past battles.  
"It gives you a feeling of awe doesn't it?" Enrique spoke, oddly quiet, beside Ray with an understanding smile.  
"Definitely." Ray whispered. "Imagine the history this place has witnessed, has evidence of."  
"It's awesome here." Max titled his head back to gaze up at the crystal chandelier and gold-plated decorations on the ceiling. "Pretty ceiling!" he giggled.  
"Amazing! Do you guys realise this is genuine 16th century amour?" Kenny shrilled hurrying to a spot down the hall. "And that painting's a Da Vinci! How'd Robert get such a treasure?"  
The group rolled their eyes as Oliver and Enrique giggled at Kenny's wide-eyed stare at the main hall.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Destiny-Dawn's surprised voice echoed behind them. She raised an eyebrow at the treasure-ogling Kenny as she closed the dining room door behind her.  
"Destiny." Ray jumped from his chair with a grin, quickly enveloping her in a hug. "I thought you were in England?"  
"Was." She shrugged. "I, ah…decided to come to Jurgen Castle ahead of the others, make sure Gustav was up to the challenge." Her eyes twinkled. "Sarah's positive her butler's superior and only he can handle our arriving unexpectedly."

Two hours later saw the Majestics in the library while the Bladebreakers gathered in the dining room with the exception of Kai and Destiny-Dawn who'd gone to search him out.  
"Man." Tyson shook his head. "That was unreal."  
"Tell me about it. I would've thought a tie would be the outcome." Ray confessed.  
"I know, but Johnny…he's ruthless." Kenny shook his head as he slowly closed Dizzi.

"They're right you know." A Mahogany eye turned from the screen showing the dining room and glared as they stared first at Robert, who met the eyes so like his own with an indifferent stare and then Johnny who scowled. "That was unusually ruthless of you Johnny."  
"I bladed within the rules." He growled.  
A lavender eyebrow rose. "Which rules? The BBA's or the Macgregor clan's?"  
"Enough Tatellany." Robert intervened swiftly, noting the angry looks on both Tatellany and Johnny. "Johnny, Tatellany has a point, your beyblading was not the most honourable." He turned his back and headed towards the phone. "And Tatellany, do stop harping on about it sister dear."  
Tatellany Jurgen's response was to stick her tongue out at her brother's back before leaving the room.

"Typical."  
Kai looked up from his beyblade at the scoff and scowled. "What do you want gaki?"  
"Oh you're charming today." She sniffed. "Honestly, Kai-kun one lost beybattle is not the end of the world."  
Kai growled low in his throat and moved his gaze back to the beyblade.  
Destiny-Dawn sighed and sat down next to him. "You take things way too seriously. Loosen up." She shook her head as his scowl deepened. "C'mon Kai, one beybattle, especially an unofficial one, doesn't mar your record."  
"Maybe not as far the records go but in my mind it does."  
She gritted her teeth, did he want her to hit him? "I can't believe you're such a sore loser Kai-kun!" She snapped. "If you were half the beyblader you think you are you'd accept defeat and learn from it."  
"You don't beyblade gaki, don't lecture me on the sport." Kai's scowl darkened even more as he stood up, beginning to walk away. "Further more I am not talking about it with you."  
"Kai Hiwatari!" She shrieked, shoving herself to her feet and jumping in front of him she grabbed his scarf and pulled his face down to her level. "You listen to me damn good, I no longer beyblade, that's true but I am a good strategist who knows as much about the sport as you, my brother, Robert, Maxie, Kenny and that idiot Tyson." Scowling she gave the scarf a good yank. "You are a fantastic beyblader Kai, one defeat is not going to change that and I for one am not going to let you wallow in self pity over that stupid loss do you understand?"

Kai stared at her, not quite sure what to make out of this. For one thing he took every opportunity to annoy her and made it clear she was a hindrance to the team so why help him? Why the pep talk? It didn't make any sense. By right she could have just left him alone to deal with himself not come searching for him then proceed to yell reassurances at him. It felt odd to have someone who'd do that for him.  
She was right about one thing though, it was self pity. Kai felt disgusted. Never had he let himself sink to such a low as to pity himself.  
He hated losing, hated the humiliation of not being the victor, of being the one everyone gave the 'well you did your best' speech to. But that was no excuse though, he may prefer winning to losing but he should not divulge in such stupidity. He should be training, getting stronger. Getting ready to crush Johnny at the next chance.  
Grudgingly he had to admit Destiny-Dawn had a point, losing a battle would not lower his skills but endeavour him to sharpen them.

"Well?"  
Impatient gaki, Kai noted returning from his thoughts. Couldn't even let him think over what she said before demanding a response. Turning his gaze back to her, he barely stopped himself from jumping in surprise at how close they stood together. Granted, she still had a hold of his scarf, keeping it tightly wound around her hand as she eyed him with impatient concern. "Well what?"

She sighed in agitation. "Well do you understand my little rant or not?"  
"Yes, I do."  
She beamed at him. "Good."  
"Does this mean you'll shut up now?" His crimson eyes twinkled mischievously.  
Her jaw dropped. "You-you…argh! You're impossible, utterly impossible!"  
Kai merely smirked as she stuttered and glowered at him. "Would you let go of my scarf now? I'm getting a sore back."  
"Serves you right." She muttered waspishly, not releasing it solely to spite him. Instead she gave it another hard yank.

The night after the Olympian Challenge which also served as the opening of Robert's new stadium saw Jurgen Castle at it's finest and busiest. Several of the guests from the opening were filling the ballroom and gardens.  
The Bladebreakers stood to the side of the room near two open French doors watching the proceedings. Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny were gazing open mouthed at the formally dressed guests, most of the women wearing expensive jewellery with precious stones hanging from their necks, ears and wrists.

"Holy mother of tofu." Tyson gaped.  
"Tell me about it. There must be enough money here to feed a country." Ray muttered, tugging on his tie.  
Destiny-Dawn giggled and slipped her arm through Ray's. Standing beside the boys in their black suits she certainly stood out in her white oriental gown embroidered with several gold Chinese designs. Her hair was done up in a conventional bun with two chopsticks and dangling black earrings and bangles on her wrists jingled with her every move. "Actually it's more like three country's but who's counting?"  
Kenny gawked at her. "How can you be so natural around all this?"  
She raised an eyebrow. "Silly chief. I grew up here. Granted this is my first time in the ballroom, but me and Tats got to watch the guests arrive."  
"Okay, we know why you're at ease but what about Kai?" Max asked pointing a finger at the said boy who stood with an indifferent stare as he watched the scene.  
Kai slapped Max's finger away. "It's rude to point." He paused then added reluctantly. "My family descends from Russian Aristocrats and my Grandfather's the owner of Biovolt. I grew up with this."  
"Biovolt?" Tyson's blank look said it all.  
"An international company idiot."  
"Wow you're rich?" Max gasped.  
Kai groaned. "Max, you do not discuss money. It's rude."  
"Sorry."

"There you are! I've been looking for you all day!" Tatellany Jurgen suddenly emerged from the crowd. Her gaze flicked uncertainly over the Bladebreakers as she approached. Her hands went instinctively to the purple hair covering the right side of her face, she breathed a sigh of relief when she noted it was still in place.  
"Tats! I thought you were still in England!"  
"I arrived home a little while after you but I've been too busy with our team's…er, _project_ to try and see you until now." Tatellany replied as the pair hugged. She pulled back and waved her hand towards the crowd. "Have you ever seen such a crush? Mother is thrilled, she claims it's the social highlight of the year."  
"Only at the mall during Christmas." Destiny-Dawn laughed with a roll of her eyes. She could practically hear Lady Jurgen's posh and articulate voice as she gushed over how brilliant her balls were.  
"Destiny, introductions?" Ray coaxed.  
"Opps!" She flushed. "Tatellany Jurgen, my brother Ray, this is Max Mizuhara, Kenny Johnson, Tyson Kinomiya and Kai Hiwatari."  
"Nice to meet you." Ray smiled. "I've heard a lot about you from Destiny."  
"A pleasure to meet you all." Tatellany murmured politely. "You haven't seen Robert have you?"  
"Not since this afternoon. Sorry." Ray shrugged.  
"Wait, Jurgen…you're related to Robert!" Tyson yelped.  
"Took him long enough." Kai grunted, a small smile of amusement fluttered across his face.  
"She's his sister Tyson." Ray explained struggling not to laugh.  
"Sister!" Tyson shrieked. "Why didn't anyone say he had a sister!"  
Tatellany and the Kon twins fell into a fit of giggles, clutching each other for support.

"Told ye I'd find em soon." The triumphant Irish brogue drew the Majestics and the Bladebreakers attention from the stories Tatellany and Destiny-Dawn had to share about the two teams, which were getting increasingly humorous and were generally Tyson and Enrique oriented. Before them stood a girl their age, looking decidedly uncomfortable in the black strappy dress and shoes but nevertheless smirking at them. Hazel eyes gleamed with mischief as they roamed over the small crowd, her curly short reddish-brown hair bounced as she jerked a nod at the two girls. "How goes? Bet ye never thought ye'd ever see me 'n a dress now did ye my bonnie wee colleens?"  
"Jeanelia!" A voice from behind scolded. "Where are your manners?"  
"Bloody hell." Johnny muttered as a fair skinned, blonde and grey-eyed girl emerged from behind. Her pink ball gown fluttered around her as she swung to a stop in front of Jeanelia. The innocent image of the 'English rose' with blazing eyes could only be his cousin. "Sarah, what are you doing here?"  
Enrique blinked, eyeing the new comer with interest. "That's the famous cousin Sarah?"  
"Off limits." Johnny growled as Sarah turned around with wide eyes.  
"Oh Jonathan! You're here too." She smiled warmly as the Scot surged to his feet and hugged her.  
Stepping away he offered her a seat before eyeing her two companions and then his group of friends, clamping his hands down on her small shoulders protectively. "Everyone this is Sarah Cooper, she's from the English branch of the family." He smiled down at her quickly rattling off his friends' names then turned his attention back to her friends still standing behind her. "Who are these two, Sarah?"  
She inclined her head towards the Irish girl. "May I introduce Jeanelia Macmillan from Ireland? Jeanelia, this is my cousin Jonathan and his friends."  
"Nice to meet you." Johnny shook her hand and slanted a glance at the other girl. She shrank back behind Jeanelia, her lilac eyes flickering from person to person.  
"And this is Eleana de Bellefleur." Sarah added warmly. "From France."  
Oliver smiled over at her. "_Bonsoir, mon nom est l'Olivier_."  
"_Je suis plu de vous rencontrer_." She whispered with a timid smile before lowering her face to hide beneath a curtain of pale red hair.  
Jeanelia slung an arm over Eleana's shoulders. "She's shy." She informed the curious boys. "Which reminds me, fuck with her, ye fuck with me and that's never advised."  
Destiny-Dawn coughed as Sarah gave a shrill "Jeanelia!"  
"Jean, this is my brother Ray."  
Jeanelia gave a cheeky grin and half-saluted Sarah, hazel eyes twinkling as she shot a teasing look at Destiny-Dawn before shaking Ray's hand vigorously. "So, we finally meet the other infamous Kon twin! Great to meet you."  
"Sit down you two." Tatellany sighed. "Eleana come sit by Destiny and I."  
"Or perhaps some of you would care to dance?" Robert asked as the pianist played the first notes of a waltz. He rose and turned to Sarah with a small bow, offering her his hand. "Miss Cooper, may I have this dance?"  
Sarah gave a small cry of delight. "Oh yes please."

Johnny and the girls chuckled as the pair walked onto the dance floor.  
"Sarah's a little old fashioned." Johnny explained for the boys' benefit, who were regarding the chuckles curiously. "Her father saw her raised very properly." He looked over to where the pair were waltzing with a gleam of pride. "You won't find a more proper lady in the breadth, width and length of the United Kingdom."  
"Damn true." Jeanelia agreed loudly.  
Johnny slanted her an amused glance. "You're familiar with my cousin's mannerisms?"  
"If by that ye mean her delicate sensibilities then aye." Jeanelia snorted. "I canna do anythin withou fear that it may upset her."  
Johnny laughed quietly. "A bit over dramatic but she is sensitive I'll admit it."  
"Hmmmm…that she is." Enrique murmured approvingly.  
"Eni, I see some of your…girlfriends waving to you." Tatellany intervened noting Johnny's dark look.  
"Excuse me all, I've got some ladies to entertain." He wiggled his eyebrows at Tatellany, blues eyes dancing before he hurried off.  
"He never changes does he?" Destiny-Dawn observed with amusement.  
"No, I quite believe he'll be the playboy for the rest of his life." Tatellany chuckled rising to her feet. "Please excuse me, but I promised Miika I'd call her tonight."  
"Get out of here." Destiny-Dawn laughed. "We can hold our own right Eleana?"  
The girl started, finding herself the centre of attention before blushing profusely and nodding.  
"It's rude to stare." Kai growled out at his team.  
"Sorry." They mumbled.

Oliver shook his head with a smile. "Perhaps Eleana will agree to a dance with me?" He held out his hand smiling down at the small French girl tenderly. "And then if you like, I'll take you into supper."  
She bit her lip, slowly raising her eyes to meet his. "J-just…one dance?" she asked quietly, an uncertain look flickered over to Destiny-Dawn.  
"If that's all you want, _oui mademoiselle_."  
The use of French seemed to reassure her. She slipped her hand into his with a shy smile. "_Oui_. I would like that."

Destiny-Dawn sighed as another classical tune began. She had gone out onto the terrace to get some fresh air. She was longing to join the dancers, but without a dance partner it was rather pointless. She sighed again and slowly moved away from the balcony to head back indoors. It would have been nice to dance at a ball, just once before the Hitokiri had to-

A hand swept out in front of her halting her thoughts. "C'mon, I know you want to dance gaki."  
"Kai-kun?" She blinked up at him uncertainly. "What are you doing?"  
He rolled his eyes. "I thought that was obvious. You want to dance. The others don't know how. I do."  
"You can do ballroom dancing?" She looked up at him with incredulous eyes.  
"I believe I mentioned that I grew up with this." He muttered. "Do you want to dance or not?"  
Barely containing a squeal of delight she accepted his hand. "Arigatou Kai-kun. You have no idea how much I wanted to dance."  
"Perhaps I do." He murmured enigmatically as he took the girl into his arms.

"I knew it! Pay up dude!" Tyson crowed, one hand thrust in front of Max.  
Max moaned and reluctantly pulled a crisp ten-dollar bill out from his pants' pocket. "How did you know?"  
The Japanese boy raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Dude, did you see any of us looking as if we know what to do on a dance floor?"  
Max moaned again and thumped his head on the table. "That is so obvious. Remind never to bet against you."  
Ray chuckled lowly. "What I don't get is why he asked her. I was sure he wouldn't have done that if we paid him."  
"Dude weren't you listening? The sourpuss is loaded. He grew up learning this stuff."  
"Clearly you weren't listening either Tyson. Kai said it's rude to discuss money." Kenny adjusted his glasses and grinned. "Though Ray does bring an interesting question. Why did Kai ask her?"  
"Maybe he likes her?" Max suggested.  
Tyson scoffed. "Maxie, Kai doesn't like anyone, let alone a _girl_." He paused and looked over at the dance floor. Couples were close together, moving with small precise steps, occasionally sweeping into a move that to Tyson resembled a spinning hug. "Maybe we should learn this, looks like a great way to score chicks."  
Johnny let out a bark of laughter. "Gods, it's the Asian counterpart of Enrique!"  
"Ye boys are wee bit insane are ye?" Jeanelia shook her head with a light chuckle. "I think I'm gonna enjoy knowing ye."

"Oh really?" Tatellany's eyebrows rose as Miika's voice cackled through the ear-piece with ill contained mirth. After the small reunion in England, Miika had flown back to America to stay at the PPB for awhile. Michael was still a secret from the team with the exception of Destiny-Dawn but Miika had to tell Tatellany. The others would know later.  
"Really." The girl confirmed. "Just mark my words. Those two'll get together."  
Tatellany chuckled. "Something tells me that you, Miika dear, will see to it."  
"Even if I have to lock them in a room it'll happen." Miika vowed cheerfully. "Now, lemme tell you about my angel Michael…"

"Kai-kun?"  
"Hmm?" he looked down to find amber eyes peering anxiously up into his. "What?"  
She gave a quivering smile. "Thank you for dancing with me."  
"Don't mention it." He grunted. "It's not like anyone else wanted to dance."  
"Not with me anyway." She whispered looking down.  
He groaned at her crestfallen look and grasped her chin with one hand, forcing to look at him. "There is nothing wrong with you gaki." He growled out. "Don't you dare put yourself down."

She shook free of his hand and looked back at him with disbelieving eyes. "There has to be something wrong with me. Otherwise I would have had a dance partner earlier."  
He raised an eyebrow. "I take it I'm not an adequate partner then?"  
"No! That's not it…I…oh see? I'm forever screwing things up." She averted her face refusing to meet his probing gaze, eyes tearing up as she spoke that which she kept buried and should have continued to do so. "No one wants a failure around. I'm a failure Kai. I can't beyblade. Can't ensure my parents want me. Can't keep my brother from being disappointed. Can't get a boyfriend. Can't say the right things. I can't do anything."  
Kai stilled. Her speech sounded familiar. Very familiar. Minus the desire for a relationship that speech was the same he had given to his best friend at the Abbey when he was six. His parents were dead but in his youth, he had believed they had simply left him, no longer wanting him. In place of a brother, he had his grandfather whom he'd loved dearly and wanted to please so desperately. He too, knew what it felt like to believe yourself incapable to doing anything right. The only difference here was she'd forgotten something important. The truth.  
"Uh, Gaki-"  
"And to top it off I have you calling me a brat." She sniffled.  
Kai winced. Tears were glistening in her eyes. He hated tears. They always made him feel helpless. "I call you Gaki not to insult you. It just suits you somehow." He mumbled. "And as I was saying. You, Destiny-Dawn, are wrong. Nothing you do could disappoint Ray. He's proud of the very air you breathe. You may not have a boyfriend but you have friends the like some people never have in a lifetime." He looked past her head unseeingly, looking back at memories long buried. "I think," He added softly. "That if you tried you could beyblade once more."  
She stiffened. "I-I can't."  
"You have a beyblade Destiny-Dawn. And a bit beast. Why do you neglect them?"  
"P-please…I can't." Her eyes were wide and imploring. Something childish and lost seemed to radiate from her.

He sighed, a low, tired sigh racked with an unseen loneliness. "Gaki." He mumbled. "Why are you so different?" He whispered. Jerkily he touched her lips with his in a brief and chaste kiss before swinging around and disappearing into the crowd leaving her alone on the dance floor.  
Destiny-Dawn stood there numbly. Her fingertips slowly came to rest on her mouth. Wonder seized her. She'd been kissed. Her first kiss. Her head rose to look up at the ceiling. "Kai-kun." She murmured as another revelation came crashing over her. It made sense. It was the only possible explanation for why she put up with his insults and teasing.

"_Wo__ ai ni_."

End Chapter.

OMG! Did I really write that? I could squeal. I swear this is my best work yet!


	5. Chapter Four

Sorry this took so long to get out but I had a sudden idea for a really good plot twist…or two. As you see below, Biovolt is finally being brought firmly into the storyline.

And now on with the fic! (sighs I used to say that all the time. I've rather missed it)

Chapter Four: Reunited

_Bit beasts shall be thy light  
Their shadows sealed here  
If thou shalt the portal  
Chaos, Mayhem, Fear._  
_Extract from the inscriptions of the Temple of Aqua alias' Poseidon and Neptune  
_

"So it is agreed that we all shall attend the World Championships?" Sarah gave a warm smile as her gaze floated over her team-mates.  
Presently Jeanelia was teasing Eleana something dreadful over the shy girl's fondness of Oliver.  
""ere now, dinna go all misish on me El. Ye be made for each other ye know."  
"Jeanelia do leave Eleana alone." Sarah sighed, struggling to hide a smile.  
"Indeed." Maya's cool voice drifted over from her place by the window effectively halting Jeanelia. "May we please get back to the matter at hand?"  
"We don't have a choice do we?" Destiny-Dawn muttered. "It's our one shot."  
"Thank you _O_ Depressing Truth." Tatellany teased. She was in one of her hyper moods, the team had noted that earlier when she'd hugged each and every one of them before cooking them breakfast singing all the while.  
"We're going to the Worlds if I hafta knock Jean out to get there!" Miika said stubbornly, her chin jutting out defiantly.  
"We're going. Stop fussing." Tatellany laughed a sombre light suddenly lit in her eye. "Michael won't disappear on you."  
A collective groan from the others followed.  
"Never say you have yet another boyfriend Miika." Sarah sighed.  
"Lor' 'ere we go agin." Jeanelia moaned.  
"Miika." Eleana giggled. "Y-you've done it…again."

Deep within Biovolt Boris sneered as he went over the schematics for not only his little team but also the Blade Breakers. Pathetic. Without Kai they were nothing. "We will win." Boris laughed. "Our Lords, the shadow beasts, shall be victorious!"  
Reluctantly he forced himself to cease in his beloved evil laughter, reminding himself that the boys were not aware of the real plan in which they were prawns in.  
All five boys had been deliberately inveigled into the Abbey. It was pure luck that the red phoenix was none other than the benefactor's grandson. Three guardians, two portal openers.  
The Side of Light had no hope in Hades of winning with five of the worlds precious saviours on their side.  
His laughter rang out again, unrestrained, vicious in its joy, deadly in its triumph.  
It seemed almost a pity his triumph was halted by news that Kai had deflected back to the BBA. But still, they had two of the four portal openers.  
Victory was theirs.

"The Hitokiri's will be arriving tomorrow." Ray announced happily waving a telegram in the air striding into the private sitting room used by the BBA Beybladers.  
"Miika." Michael sighed looking out the window.  
Emily rolled her eyes. "Not a moment too soon. If I hear one more of Miika's virtues- just one!- I'll scream."  
"Hmmm, he do get rather obsessive over the gal doesn't he?" Eddie agreed as he watched Steve flick balls of paper at their team captain.  
"Is Maya coming too?" Mariah's ears perked up.  
Kevin sneered at her. "Mariah, he did say the Hitokiri!"  
"Shut up."  
Ray laughed sitting down beside Lee. "Mariah's got that look in her eyes."  
"I know." The boy sighed. "Not that it'll do her any good."  
Curiosity got the better of Ray and he couldn't resist questioning. "Why not?"  
Lee sighed. "The ball is in Maya's field." He muttered.  
"Huh?"  
Lee turned his gaze to the setting sun visible out the window. "Ray, we've known each other our whole lives…I can tell you anything."  
"As can I." Ray smiled faintly. The smile dropped a moment later. "What's going on Lee?"  
"Maya's…" Lee hesitated. "Distant. I get the impression she's afraid of relationships." He paused and looked down at his clenched fist. "I've tried to get her to open up…really. But, she puts up barriers so fast and disappears behind them before I can do anything. So often she manoeuvred our conversations on the phone to mundane topics when I've tried to get close to her thoughts and feelings."  
Ray observed the tension in his best friend quietly before speaking again. "You…love her don't you?"  
Lee shut his eyes and nodded. "I truly believe I do Ray."

Eyes were narrowed, hands were fisted. The BBA teams were silently cursing Biovolt to its grave as they watched the Hitokiri's reaction to the news.  
"Galeon and Galux are gone?" Destiny-Dawn whispered horrified. Behind her Tatellany paled as Jeanelia cursed loudly. It couldn't be. They _needed_ them.  
"So are the All Starz's bit beasts." Kenny reported glumly.  
"Oh Michael." Miika breathed embracing the tense baseball player.  
"What's the game plan?" A small yet rough looking girl sneered. She wore a denim top with ripped sleeves tied in the front. Casually she swung one the chains dangling from her black jeans as she spoke. Her vivid blue eyes sliced through the air between her and Judy. "Assuming you came up with one."  
"They don't know about the beasts…" Miika breathed in her ear. "Please don't give it anyway."  
"Everyone, met Icasel Smith." Sarah introduced a little reluctantly, a warning light shone in her grey eyes as she turned her stare onto Icasel and Miika. "Though I sincerely do advise calling her Ice if you have any plans for a long and healthy life."  
"Why?" Tyson asked before anyone could slap a hand over his mouth. "What's with your name Icasel?"  
The Hitokiri flinched. Destiny-Dawn sighed resignedly, mentally berating herself for not forewarning the boy. Jeanelia stood muttering the pros and cons of saving Tyson from his inevitable fate as Eleana peeped out from behind her looking at Icasel a little anxiously.  
Icasel looked up at him coldly. Her hand swept through her chocolate coloured short spiked hair for one contemplating moment. "Do you plan on having children Kinomiya?"  
"Hey, I'm sixteen! I haven't thought about that."  
"I'm assuming no then. Good." A feral smile spread across her features. "Cause once I'm finished with you, there won't be a chance in hell that you will be able to even raise-"  
"Okay! That's enough from you!" Miika declared loudly, a faint pink spread across her cheeks, her hands fitting themselves against Icasel's back as she pushed the girl out of the room with a hiss as she shot an apologetic look at the horrified Sarah who'd clasped her hands to her bright red cheeks. "Let's go Iceland!"  
"Iceland?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.  
"Ice's homeland." Jeanelia shrugged. "Suits her nickname aye?"  
"Dudes, people actually live there?" Tyson looked genuinely surprised. "_No way!_"

The next day saw the teens giving noisy a whole new definition. Along with the continuous stream of chatter coming from their living room there was also music and sounds being blared from the stereo and television.  
Eddie and Steve decided to update Miika on Michael's embarrassing pieces of history. It saw her laughing until tears came to her eyes before she curled up on the annoyed baseball star's lap and offered words of consolation.  
Sarah was seen sitting beside her cousin and Robert, the trio unusually childish and arguing over whose household employed the better butler. Every so often Sarah's eyes would stray over to where Eleana sat with Oliver in front of the fire, speaking quietly in French about their homes, his in Paris, hers in Nice.  
Jeanelia was enjoying herself at Tyson's expense. The Irish girl took delight in tormenting the chubby boy, a pastime Kevin was quick to join in. Icasel Smith had joined in the teasing almost before it had even begun. She was still annoyed over his using her first name. Damn parents. What had they been smoking while naming her? Icasel? Is that even a _name_? Her vivid blue eyes now danced with mischief as she darted about the room keeping Tyson's precious cap well out of his reach. Grinning maddeningly she plopped the cap on her short spiky chocolate coloured hair and stuck her tongue out.

Destiny-Dawn giggled, watching her friends' antics. Her gaze moved to where Maya sat, looking slightly uncomfortable, as Mariah prattled on about varying topics. She shook her head and catching Lee's eyes, sent a silent plea for him to rescue Maya. A sigh escaped as Lee firmly sent his sister over to join Emily and took her place on the sofa with a smile. It delighted her to no end that Maya may actually have a prospective relationship developing. Everyone knew a boyfriend would do Maya good. Miika had often commented –as had Maxie come to think of it- that there was loneliness reflected in the Egyptian's green eyes, marred with distrust. Lee would have to work to break down those icy barriers, but she didn't doubt that he couldn't do it.  
A wry smile curved her lips. Two months ago she would have teased or ranted at Maya for being so hesitant about such things but now…things had changed. Perhaps being in love had made her more compassionate towards her team-mates. A laugh bubbled up in her throat at the turn of her thoughts. Kevin would say she'd been reading Mariah's romance novels too much.

Her smile faded as soon as she'd slipped out onto the balcony, hidden from view by the curtains. She had yet to see Kai. The boy hadn't made an appearance since their arrival in the Russian Capital. Since that night he'd abandoned her on the dance floor she hadn't seen nor heard from him. Her gut twisted. Perhaps he had no wish to acknowledge her. She could not blame him. Most boys she had met couldn't even muster up the courage to look at her in the way they'd look at perfect Miika. She shook her head furiously at her thoughts. She couldn't be scornful of Miika. It was not her fault.  
She bit her lip, willing the tears back. It would have nice to have heard something of Kai even if it were only to say he regretted his actions. It was silence she could not stand.

Kai glanced up from his book as the door opened and six grim faced boys walked in. Gary paused to shut the door sharply behind them before joining Ray and Lee at the foot of the bed, legs slightly apart, arms folded across theirs chests and a dark defiant look on their faces.  
Robert sighed as he took the chair closest to the window, arms stretching out along the chair arms as he settled back. "Forgive our interruption Kai. But we have to talk."  
An eyebrow rose, crimson eyes regarded the German curiously before finally Kai spoke. "About what?"  
"Destiny." Michael butted in. "You are so damn stupid Hiwatari!"  
His mask fell away to his surprise, Kai's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline as he eyed the American. So far Michael, while being outspoken and loud, had yet to actually say a disparaging word to any of the other team captains. It a silent sign of respect and friendship between the four.  
"Fact is Kai, you're making her miserable." Johnny stated bluntly.  
"How exactly am I doing that? I haven't seen her."  
Ray growled low in his throat. "Quit the act Kai. This is my sister we're talking about."

Kai turned his head and regarded his team-mate with a solemn air. Their eyes met, both narrowed slightly. Abruptly Kai broke the gaze and looked at his pillows in confusion. "What am I supposed to do about it?"  
"Damnit Hiwatari." Lee threw his arms in the air, his patience long since gone. "What the hell happened in Germany?"  
The mask was back up. Kai narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at Lee. "What, may I ask, do you suppose happened?"  
Robert sighed raising a placating hand as he got to his feet. "Enough. Kai, it is blatantly obvious something did happen." He raised a hand and ticked the points off. "Firstly, Destiny-Dawn is unusually quiet and sombre, secondly my sister came to me with _concerns_ over her behaviour, apparently the girl is not eating right." He paused to level Kai with a look. "Thirdly, you have ensconced yourself in your room since the moment she arrived. Fourthly, the two of you are on edge the moment someone mentions the other. And finally, you're avoiding our questions." A small smug smile of satisfaction lit Robert's features. "Why not get this over with Kai?" he said quietly. "Stop tormenting her…and yourself."  
Kai felt his eyes widened before he raised his head to met Robert's gaze dead on. "Is it that obvious?" He asked with an air of resignation.  
"Horribly." Johnny chuckled.  
"At least to us. Silly girl doesn't realise it." Michael grinned.  
Kai slanted a glance at Ray. "Do you have anything to say?"  
Ray frowned thoughtfully, titling his head to one side. "Not really. Just…don't hurt her?"  
Kai gave a low sigh racked with disbelief. "I'm that transparent?"  
"Like glass." Lee confirmed.  
"If it makes you feel any better…none of girls except Miika seem to have realised it yet." Michael added cheerfully, happy to bring her name into the conversation. "And she's keeping quiet about it."  
Kai grunted. It was clear he doubted the girl's ability to stay silent at all.

"Damnit Desy, just eat something!" Miika scowled horribly at the girl sitting on her bed. The girls had located Destiny-Dawn in her room shortly after the small dinner party broke up. Watching the dejected girl depressed her, though something in her was compelled to ask if perhaps this was how she behaved when a boy broke up with her…she was well aware that she fell in and out of love far too easily and quickly by her friends standards. She was also well aware that Maya had interrogated Michael the moment she had left him alone. Thankfully whatever Maya said had not frightened Michael away from her.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"We've noticed." Maya replied dryly, one hand reached up to absently toy with the scarf hiding half of her face as she regarded her team captain with an observing stare. She'd warned her of this. She knew no good could come of allowing ties to form. Where Sarah was concerned it was different. Maya could never tell her off or force her to severe any forming ties. Plus Sarah was pragmatic not at all like Destiny-Dawn who believed in fairytale endings along with Miika, Eleana and Tatellany, she knew that when the time came she could not be as foolish as to expect a happy ending…

Flashback  
"Remember what I said Destiny." Maya ordered sharply as she strapped her trunks up. Straightening she turned and levelled the girl with a knowingly look, her voice softened. "I know it's your nature to help and be kind but you always form ties in the process. If we're right about the boys then those ties will resolve in great pain on your part."  
"Only if something goes wrong." She protested a flicker of hurt flashed across her face.  
"Maybe, maybe not." Maya replied mysteriously. "Promise me that you will not get too close. Ray is the exception as he's your twin but the others…no ties, no sharing anything with them. Understand Destiny-Dawn_?" _Maya's tone suddenly changed it now held panic and worry as she looked at her almost pleadingly. _"Do not share anything_!"

End Flashback

She hadn't listened. Maya shook her head. Even where Tyson was concerned a strong friendship had grown from their rivalry and bickering. Maya knew where this would lead. It was the road she'd forced herself to avoid.

"C'mon Destiny. You need to eat." Emily coaxed, one hand twirled the long strands of the brunettes hair.  
"It's good old Chinese food." Mariah tempted before exchanging a worried look with Emily at the girl's answer.  
"No thanks Mari. But I appreciate the gesture"  
"Alright, that does it!" Jeanelia blurted. Swinging around she pointed her finger at Tatellany. "What the 'ell happened at yer castle girl?"

Tatellany blinked a bewildered look on her face as she turned to fully face the Irish girl. "Pardon?"  
"Oooh." Eleana gasped. "S-she means the ball."  
Sarah looked up. "Destiny was dancing with Kai for awhile." She admitted quietly.  
"Really?" Emily perked up.  
"What happened Destiny?" Mariah pleaded quietly.  
To everyone's horror the girl sniffled as two hot tears streaked down her cheeks.

Icasel shot a terrified look at Maya who shook her head helplessly. Miika noticed. "Oh for-you look like she's dying. Knock it off you two, she's…just upset."  
"Oh Destiny." Mariah seemed to have caught the meaning behind the girl's slight pause. Upset, how often had she heard Lee call her that after Ray had left? Wrapping an arm around Destiny-Dawn's shoulders, she gently rocked her. "It's okay."  
"No it's not." She replied. "Everything's just so wrong." With that, she burst into tears.

The streets were quiet the following morning. No one seemed inclined to wake up early and enjoy the good weather. All except one. The violet haired girl was to seen walking aimlessly through Moscow, her head bowed as she tried to sort out the thoughts clambering in her mind.  
Life had never been great for the Jurgen siblings. She couldn't help but believe that had their parents played a more active and positive role in their childhood Robert would've been a much warmer person. Their mother was a frail creature, only emerging from her bedroom to attend some social function or another. She and Robert had been the victims of the working parent syndrome where their father was concerned. Left to their own devices with only poor Gustav who had no notion as to how to deal with children. At least until Destiny-Dawn came along. Her warm personality seemed to light the cold castle. And she certainly put Gustav through his paces, the first month saw her repeatedly shocking the poor man with her jokes and actions. Miika arrived a year later, fresh out of an American orphanage. Their team had seen a lot, done a lot….felt a lot. Truly she felt that no group of friends could be closer especially after they faced-  
She paused, her face darkening. That was a road never to be revisited.  
Friends…until the Hitokiri Robert had been her only friend. It was funny really. From one friend to numerous friends and all had accepted her for what she was within. They had never left her and vowed to never do so…  
But things were different. Changes had been made. For good and for bad.  
Tatellany's lips quirked upwards in a derisive smile. She always had been too dramatic for her own good.

The whirl of a beyblade from nearby drew her thoughts away from the impending situation of her team. Curiosity won the brief mental battle that occurred and she cautiously slipped into the alleyway. To her surprise a young man around her age stood watching a beyblade ripping through the cans he'd obviously set out. She smiled. The old training methods were still in effect after all, it felt good to know that, the arrival of so many beyblading gyms had nearly destroyed all the old training methods. The boy was good too, sharp precise turns as the beyblade first weave around the cans then returned to slice through them.

"Can I help you?" The silken purr took her by surprise. So wrapped up in watching the blade she'd forgotten about its owner.  
She shook her head and gave a nervous smile. Robert had always said the alleys were not safe. "Just admiring your beyblade skills."  
"After hours spent walking aimlessly while soul searching?" He guessed softly. He smiled condescendingly at her startled look. "We all do it from time to time." He explained helpfully.  
"I-I guess…"  
Still smiling he stepped up beside her. "Now what makes you have such sad eyes?"  
She looked at him sceptically. "You're a stranger." She informed him bluntly. Another thing Robert had said, never talk to strangers, especially when he wasn't there to intervene.  
"A new perspective is often welcomed." He countered smirking smugly. Blue eyes danced almost mischievously as he continued to peer down at her.

"Oh why not?" She shrugged. "It's not some great secret anyway. It's my team, the Hitokiri's."  
"Charming." He drawled with a rueful smirk. "That's Japanese for man slayer isn't it?"  
"And shadow assassin. Ironically enough." She muttered bitterly. Ironic indeed, cruel twist of fate more like, especially since they had to deal with the damn shadow beasts. Something that wasn't even their job, some other group with bit beasts were supposed to do it but they hadn't been able to find them. Probably a group of males, she reasoned. It had been her experience that the only reliable males were your relatives and even then they were pushing it.  
"Uh-huh. So, the team having cat fights?"  
"No! No, we've never ever fought. It's just…" She bit her lip in frustration. "Well, they've all got someone now, we've always been so close and yet now-" She broke off, eyes closed. Lord it sounded so petty yet it hurt.  
"Now you feel alone. Like an outsider looking in on their lives, their happiness. Stuck watching, never experiencing. It hurts to feel that way. Am I right?" He finished, eyeing her thoughtfully.  
"Yea." She whispered. "I hate it though, I should be happy."  
The boy shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not one for this sort of thing, but I'd say it's natural. You're happy for them but you can't help but want it for yourself."  
Her eyes snapped open, as her face grew closed. "For a stranger you're digging pretty deep below the surface."  
"For a girl you're too withdrawn." He retorted reaching up with a hand to stroke the hair hiding the right half of her face. His gaze softened slightly. "You're pretty."  
"No I'm not." She murmured. Looking up she smiled. "But thank you for saying so."  
"I only say what's true." He said indifferently, looking down at his watch. "I should be going. Nice talking to you." Without the slightest warning he bent forward and pecked her on the lips before he flipped her a salute and started off further into the alley. "See you later pretty lady."  
"Wait!" She called out. "You never gave me your name."  
"What's yours?" He called back.  
"I'm Tatellany."  
He tossed his name over his shoulder, a warm smile briefly lighting up his features. "Thanks for the talk. Definitely should do it again."  
She smiled as he disappeared from sight. She felt calmer, more relaxed.

"Thank you Tala."

Lunch the following day was quiet. The Bladebreakers absent from the table, having already left for the stadium and the rest brooding over Kai's defeat.  
Maya, who had not been eating but merely sitting in silence gave a sigh and hit the table with her palm. "Enough of this. They have won this battle. But Biovolt have a long way to go before they win the war." She swept a dark glower across the table. The majority fidgeted. Her glower dropped as she realised that Destiny-Dawn and Tatellany were both merely picking their food, shifting it around their plates.  
"Excuse us please. But I must speak with my team mates." Lifting her chin she signalled to Miika and Sarah for support. Sarah rose with an apologetic smile and gestured for the team to use her bedroom.  
Miika jumped up from her place on Michael's lap and clapped a hand down on the two silent girls. "C'mon now, let's get this over with you two."

"Destiny's story we know." Icasel growled as she jumped onto the bed, folding her legs beneath her. "But why on earth are you so damn upset Tats?"  
Tatellany sniffled.  
"Oh lor' not again!" Jeanelia spun around and glared. "Icasel Smith, ye better apologise now!"  
"What happened today?" Sarah coaxed quietly sending a silent reprimand at the glowering pair, grasping the girl's hand gently. "You were fine before your walk. Please tell us what occurred to upset you so."  
Tatellany looked up with a sad smile. "There was this boy in the alley I made friends with…only I don't know how to find him again."  
Miika sat down with a slow smile. "Is that all? What's his name dear? We'll flush him out no prob. Or I ain't dating Michael."

Bitter tears welled in her amber eyes as she hurried away from the shadow teeming altar. She couldn't do it. She'd failed.  
"Taryn?" Aquamarine eyes turned away from the laptop and peered anxiously at her. Long tendrils of blue hair escaped the confinement of a braid as the taller girl flicked it over her shoulder. "Did it work?"  
"No." She muttered sadly. One hand rose to clutch the long strand of navy-blue hair framing one side of her face. "I need the others Miriam."  
They're in Russia. Ice just sent an e-mail."  
"Russia." She echoed vacantly. "Then that's we're headed." She stood up smoothing her jeans.  
"F-fetch your team mates! We're getting the others."  
Miriam nodded, green eyes narrowed in thought as she headed out of the cave towards the tent where she knew the boys would be.

"He can't be bad Destiny, he's my friend." Her nails dug into her palms as she stared at her best friend in disbelief. Reluctantly Destiny-Dawn had explained to her why the others had reacted so badly to the name. An image of the laughing blue eyes came to Tatellany's mind. Tala…he couldn't be with Biovolt…could he?  
"After one meeting?" Miika scoffed with a scornful look. "Really Tats, where'd your common sense go?"  
"Miika!" Sarah frowned. "Please do not be so cruel to poor Tatellany."  
"Sorry Sarah."  
Eleana frowned thoughtfully. "I-I think Kai…mentioned that Biovolt brainwashed their p-pupils?"  
"Thank you!" Tatellany cried throwing a grateful looked at her. "You see? Tala's not evil…just brainwashed."  
"Joy." Miika sneered sarcastically. "Deranged Russian befriends German debutante. The media would have a field day. 'Enraged German kills deranged friend of sister'. I can see that in future headlines too."  
Maya and Sarah looked at each other and frowned, there were several good points in both arguments. Especially Miika about Robert's likely reaction to his sister's recent befriending of a Demolition Boy. But it was Tatellany they were discussing, Tatellany who by nature stayed introverted around strangers yet wouldn't shut up around her team, Tatellany who was insecure because of her scars and who could see potential in others, surely that had to count for something? Tatellany did not make huge mistakes about people. That was her greatest asset.  
"Very well, we'll hold off the criticism." Maya shot a warning look at Miika and Jeanelia. "All of us."  
Tatellany hugged her. "Thank you." She murmured. "You know how hard it is for me to make friends…and he was kind enough to say I looked pretty."

"Ye are pretty." Jeanelia laughed. "Pretty damn modest."  
"Jeanelia!" Sarah's voice rose again. "Will you kindly stop teasing Tatellany?"  
"Also pretty kind, and pretty pretty." She amended smiling as she wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Chill Tats, we're just messing with ye."  
"Where would I be without you all?"  
"On the Majestic's team." Miika answered promptly. "God, that's scary, you and Robbie on the same team!"  
"Terrifying." Destiny-Dawn agreed laughing. "Thank god the BBA tournaments no longer have the old doubles matches, a griffin and a hippogriff would not be fun to face!"  
"Hate to break in on your private moment girls." Michael's head popped around the door grinning lopsidedly. "But you're missing the second match of the finals in case you've forgotten."  
Icasel looked amused. "Oh dear. My bad." She gave a throaty laugh. "Biovolt is way overrated. They won't win."  
"What's happened so far?" Miika asked as she stole his cap and plonked it on her own head. She turned to the mirror and admired the effect. "I look good in this."  
"Yes Miika, let's see… Ray's currently getting pulverised." Michael paused with a grimace, eyes suddenly averted towards the wall with a pained look. "Did I mention literally?"  
"_What?_!"

Feet pounded as Michael and the girls struggled to keep up with her. Destiny-Dawn skirted around a corner, heading for the arena, panting heavily as she forced herself to speed up yet again. She slid to a halt just inside the arena.  
Terror welled up inside as she watched silently the beybattle in progress. "No, Ray!"  
"Destiny-Dawn, get back out." Kai snapped having whirled around at her voice. "You shouldn't see this."  
Tyson rolled his eyes at Kai then gave her a quick contrite look. "Destiny, please, go back outside. You don't want to see it."  
"B-but Ray!"

Bryan's attack was having its desired effect. Ray was stumbling, barely managing to remain standing. The audience was silent, sick with terror. The blood drained from Destiny-Dawn's face. How could a beyblader, even from Biovolt, be so twisted and beyblade with neither honour nor morals?  
"Why has the match not been stopped?" Sarah demanded, eyes narrowed in such a way she resembled Johnny as she swept them over the assembled Blade Breakers.  
"Can't." Max said gloomily.  
"Why not?" Miika snapped angrily, jabbing a finger towards the two boys. "That can't be legal!"  
"It is. Barely. Bryan is within the rules on a technicality." Maya sighed ruefully. "He's manipulating air."  
"The rules clearly state if you can not see a weapon it's not against the rules." Icasel added coldly. "If you can show the officials a weapon, Bryan will lose by disqualification. But, last time I checked, the rules said nothing about air manipulation."  
"Ray…"  
"Back outside Destiny-Dawn." Kai took her arm and began to drag her back out.  
"No! C'mon Ray! Get him!"  
"Mon deiu." Eleana whispered peeking out at the battle from behind her fingers looking utterly terrified. "W-wha-what has beyblading become?"  
Michael replied grimly. "Not a pretty picture at all."

Standing up at the back of the top box, unseen by everyone, Tatellany Jurgen's eye honed in on Tala's indifferent stance to his teammate's attack on Ray.

"He won but he's in hospital." Kai announced arriving back at the hotel with Lee, both looking equally relieved. Ray won, they still had a shot. More importantly, Ray was alive. For a fleeting moment when he had stooped down beside the tiger and looked over his wounds, Kai had been scared that Bryan would have actually killed Ray. It was disconcerting to feel as though the floor had collapsed beneath him both then and before as he had watched helplessly at Ray's match. He never wanted to feel that helpless again.  
"Is he OK?" Destiny-Dawn raised her head to reveal red, puffy eyes.  
Kai felt his chest hollow out. "He will be."  
Destiny-Dawn swallowed, looking up at him pleadingly. "Can I see him?"  
His eyes softened. "Of course. They wanted you to fill out the forms but Lee took care of it." He jerked his head towards Lee who gave a faint smile as he gave the girl a quick and comforting one armed hug.  
"Thanks Lee."  
Kai placed a hand under her elbow. "C'mon gaki. I'll take you to the hospital."

"Mr. Kinomiya, concentrate on the beyblades!" Maya snapped. Her beyblade smashed into Dragoon repeatedly, moving in sync with the other two beyblade's attacks on the dragon. "Do not make me get out Tiamut!" Her eyes flashed warningly. "I don't train losers so win this match if you have any hope for the finals tomorrow!"  
"She's vicious." Michael commented with a quiet awe-struck voice. It never occurred to him that Maya would do such a 180 in temperament once her beyblade had been launched. He sincerely hoped he never had to face her.  
"Always has been at beyblading, sugar." Miika replied dropping a quick kiss on his cheek. "We reckon it's her outlet."  
"Tyson is doing quite well. He's holding up against her, Johnny and Lee." Sarah commented approvingly, a small but proud smile lifted her lips. She couldn't name any other beyblader who could do that with the same competitive yet happy attitude he did. Tyson had a great deal of potential.  
"Tyson will win tomorrow, never fear Sarah." Robert told her confidently with a fond smile.  
"It won't be easy." Lee grunted catching his beyblade. He flashed a quick smile over at Maya. Maya's eyes softened for a brief moment. Elated Lee quickly finished his opinion. "Tala's not team captain without reason and you can count on Biovolt trying to tip the scales in his favour."  
"Duh." Michael replied with an irritated look. "Look at the past beydishes they've used."

Mahogany eyes narrowed angrily as she leant against a tree safely hidden from view. Moments later her quarry strode out and as he walked past her hiding spot, her hand flew out and grabbed his hair pulling him behind the tree with her.  
"What the?" Tala spun around with the intent of thrashing whoever had grabbed him. His fist froze in mid air as he identified his attacker.  
"Tatellany." His hand dropped to his side. "How did you get past security?"  
She shrugged, a sheepish look in her eyes. "S-same way I get past anything…via my beyblade."  
He grinned approvingly. "Smart girl." His grin was swept away as he looked down at her sternly. "Why are you here?"  
"To get an answer from you." She spat out. "What the hell is with you?"  
Tala took a half step back, surprised at her vehemence. "What?"  
"You heard me." Her visible eye flashed angrily. "You were nice back in the alley, really nice Tala. But at today's match…why did you have to be one of the bad guys?" She asked despondently.  
Tala frowned. "I doubt you came here to hear the sob story of my life." He snapped.  
"Want to bet on that?" She sat down leaning against the tree and tugged on his sleeve impatiently. "Sit down and tell me. Help me to understand. I thought you a friend."  
"I am a friend." He said softly. "Or at least I hope I am." He dropped down beside her, his knees up with his arms resting on them. "Why not?" He muttered bitterly. "It's no big secret. I got dumped at the abbey when I was four."  
Her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. But why?"  
He shrugged. "My parents died, neither grandparents had approved of their match, disowned them the day they got married. They were dead before my parents at any rate. It was the Abbey or the streets." He closed his eyes; he could still remember the day he'd arrived. He'd been terrified of the huge stone building, loathed the idea of living there yet he let it consume him, moulding him to what they wanted. Willingly allowed them to perform their experiments on him. But why though? Perhaps he'd privately hoped it would fail and he'd die, he didn't know. Perhaps it was his survival instincts, which knew the only way to keep alive was to obey Boris. The same instincts Biovolt had sharpened.  
Tatellany's shudder brought him back from his thoughts. "Personally I'd take the streets."  
He laughed quietly and bitterly. "That was my original choice. They didn't let me though." He frowned, the choices had merely been an obligation to inform him of; they'd made the choice for him long before he was given it. "The rest is pretty straightforward, I do what they want because I have no other options…or at least that how it was to begin with…now I'm not so sure. Perhaps I do cause this suffering willingly." He added icily.  
"Oh." She looked down with a cringe. Hastily she changed the topic back. "Can you remember your mother? Did your parents…love you?"  
Tala's eyes grew distant. A hazy memory of his mother cradling him as she crooned a lullaby floated through his mind. "Yea they did, I had a half-sister too; I remember her having the most freaky red eyes."  
Tatellany started. "Red eyes?" She reached up and fisted his hair in her hand. "S-she didn't have orange hair like yours…did she?"  
Tala peered at her hand from the corner of his eye before he pried her fingers off his hair and lowered them to his lap, keeping them firmly trapped in his own. He liked the feeling of her small hand encased in his own, her hands radiated warmth while his were cold. His eyes crinkled as he gave a faint smile. "Yes, she did have orange hair." He looked down at her in confusion. "But how on earth did you know that?"

Silently she stood up and left the hospital room, leaving Mariah alone with the still unconscious Ray.  
Tears dripped from her chin as she leant her head against the cool tiled wall.  
"Hey…hey it's ok." The hushed whisper came with an arm shaking around her waist. A moment later she was leaning against a well-toned chest as she cried. "C'mon. Ray will be fine, gaki."  
She sniffled, burying her face into his shoulder. "He hasn't woken up yet."  
Kai's arms tightened around her. "He'll wake up."  
"But what if he doesn't? What if Bryan…if Bryan-"  
"Hush." He ordered. "Don't think like that."  
"I can't help it." She shifted nervously. "He's so still, it wasn't for the heart monitor I'd have thought he was…" She broke off with a hiccuping sound.  
Kai cursed rapidly in Russian. _Damn_ Bryan. Until today he had truly thought Bryan, while capable of many horrible things, would never come so close to actually killing someone. And now the bastard had upset his gaki thanks to his damn grandfather's orders. It had to have been his grandfather. Kai's mouth thinned. Bryan would not have been so ruthless in public without orders.  
He chanced a look down at Destiny-Dawn and stilled. She was looking up at him fearfully. Belatedly he realised that he was all but crushing her. He winced. She was so damn tiny. Immediately he loosened his hold.  
"Gomen Destiny." He mumbled. "I never meant to hurt you."  
Her tears renewed. "But you did."  
He cursed again. _Damnit_. He should have listened to Robert and resolved this earlier. He looked around the corridor but there was no room not displaying a patient's chart on the door that they could go into and he doubted that she'd let him drag her away from her brother's door anyway.  
"Uh Destiny-Dawn?"  
"Nani?"  
He squirmed visibly. The bloody Abbey should have taught them how to deal with this than brainwashing them all. If his grandfather could see him now…the old bastard would laugh himself to his grave if he knew.  
"We…need to talk."  
She stiffened then tried to jerk out of his arms.  
"Don't gaki." He muttered. "Seriously. Don't."  
She stilled and looked up with eyes wide in her pale face. "Don't…what?"  
He kept his unreadable mask up as impatient annoyance fluttered through her voice and she peered suspiciously up at him.  
She sighed, clearly not finding an answer and tried to free herself again. "Kai-kun, let me go please."  
His arm's tightened again. "Absolutely not!" he bent his head down and stared with her fiercely. "Mine." He rasped before he covered her lips with his own.

Blue eyes gleamed laughingly as he watched the spectacle from the shadows gathering at the corner. Unknown to Boris he'd sneaked out to confirm that Ray was all right. Boris may not have given a damn but Tala would not have one of his friends guilty of murder. And right now he was pleased that he had. The girl had to be Destiny-Dawn, the girl Kai had mentioned during his brief return to Biovolt. Boris had reassigned Kai and Tala as roommates, they'd stayed up late the night before he returned to the Bladebreakers and talked like they used to. Recalling the old tricks they'd got up to and argued over who had won more battles. Eventually their habitual teasing had broken out. Tala had jokingly stated, knowing full well that his friend was girl-shy, that Kai had to have a wretch or two in the background that he wasn't mentioning. At that, to Tala's glee and curiosity, Kai's cheeks had flushed slightly. After a little coaxing Tala soon had the girl's name, looks and a lot on her temperament. Kai had also let slip that he'd kissed her. Tala then spent the night plying for details and had roared with laughter when Kai shamefully admitted he'd stalked off immediately after.  
Tala chuckled now, eyes travelling playfully over the scene before he turned and left. Making a note to inform Ian of this little development.

Mariah quietly closed the door again and returned to Ray's side, biting back a gleeful giggle. She couldn't keep still she was so excitable, so she busied herself by smoothing Ray's sheets needlessly. The temptation to look back out the door was great but Kai would pulverise her if he knew she'd had even a brief glimpse at the scene. She gave a quiet laugh as she turned to find her sweatshirt. It was getting colder. She turned back to Ray to find amber eyes darkened with pain staring back at her.

"Mariah…" He murmured tenderly before sinking back into sleep.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter Five

Yup Chapter five as well. who loves me? crickets chirp

_This is the maker and the made,  
__This is the question and the reply  
__The blind head butting at the dark  
__The blaze of light along the blade  
__Oh hold me, for I am afraid.  
_-Woman to Man, Judith Wright.

Chapter Five: Confession 

"About bloody time." Jeanelia quietly snorted as the small group stood at the corner of the corridor. Just outside Ray's room, curled up on a sofa, one arm protectively sprawled around the sleeping Destiny-Dawn's waist was Kai Hiwatari who cracked open an eye and glared at her snort, taking in the group of friends staring at him.  
Michael caught his eye and waved smiling knowingly. "We told you." He mouthed.

Miika clamped a hand over Tyson's mouth as he went to start and talk loudly. "No you don't. Ruin the moment and I will hurt you."  
"Indeed." Maya broke in, eyes soft with resignation and concern. "They've been through enough for one day. Let us leave them be."  
"But we came to see Ray." Kenny whispered protesting.  
"We'll come back tomorrow. We might wake Desy." Miika muttered. "Poor girl."  
"I know. I couldn't believe it when I saw the match. Poor dear." Sarah sighed. "She's ever so close to her twin. It nearly broke her to see him so injured."  
"Poor Ray you mean cousin." Johnny snorted as the group quietly retreated sending Kai small waves and knowing grins. "He's the one in the hospital bed."

Miriam peered out the window of the helicopter down at the white land below. With a tired sigh she turned back to her companion smiling faintly. "We're almost there."  
"Ten minutes." Ozuma growled from behind her.  
"Stop growling." Miriam berated teasingly. "You're worse than a bear."  
"Rather a bear than an ape." Joseph quipped with a laugh.  
"Knock it off!" Dunga yelled as he shot to his feet, a scowl implanted on his face.  
"D-dunga, please sit d-down." Taryn squeaked shrinking back towards Miriam.  
"Enough Dunga." Ozuma scowled. "Sit down. We're about to descend."  
Miriam giggled, eyes dancing with mirth. "Please keep your arms, legs or paws inside the vehicle at all times. Do not attempt to swing from the roof ape."  
"Miriam!"

A week later saw the end of the World Championships. Voltaire was taken into custody. Boris had managed to slip away. The Demolition Boys were pardoned on the grounds of brainwashing and were currently residing god knows where.

"Hey! Where are you all goooing!" Tyson yelled with a stamp of his foot, he was standing at the top of the stairs of the hotel and seemed oblivious to the people staring at him funny.  
Mariah giggled, lacing her hand through Ray's. "Really Tyson, haven't you heard of couple quality time?"  
"What!"  
Kai sighed impatiently. The urge to kill him was growing yet again. "Tyson, stop yelling."  
"But you're all leaving!" and still, he yells.  
"Nooooo." Miika chuckled clambering into the bus. "Still some of us staying with ya. Just not us super cool ones." She threw him a wink and laughed at his disgusted expression.  
"Chill out Tyson." Max clapped his shoulder. "Kenny and Enrique are definitely staying. And so are Kevin, and Gary."  
"Hey don't forget us squirt." Steve growled, playfully punching Max on the arm. Eddie grinned and spun his prized basketball on one finger.  
"See Tyson?" Emily pushed her glasses up higher on her nose. "You'll have fun."  
"You too?" Tyson whined.  
Kenny laughed. "Tyson, Max and Emily are finally going on a date."  
Tyson's mood changed instantly, he spun around and stared at the blushing pair with a huge grin. "Really? About time you guys!"

"I'm not going to a stupid park." Joseph scowled.  
"Well I'm not letting Taryn go on her own!" Miriam glowered. Joseph, apart from the aforementioned girl, was the only one free that afternoon and Taryn wanted to check out the parks.  
"I'll be fine…"  
"Let her go." Ozuma growled. "She's not as weak as you seem to believe."  
Taryn looked up in surprise, slowly a smile curled her lips. "Thank you."  
Ozuma reached out and ruffled her hair. "Get out before I change my mind."

Moscow really was one of the most beautiful cities in the world. Taryn thought, unknowingly echoing the sentiments of one Max Mizuhara from two weeks earlier. She still couldn't believe how much history was stored in one place. Everywhere she turned she saw pieces of the past. The old monuments and buildings stood proud as testaments of time. Taryn smiled as she stopped to lean over the bridge, peering down at the frozen river below her.  
She blinked as she saw a blue beyblade whiz under her. "A beyblade on ice?" She murmured. Curious she slung her legs over the railing and jumped down to find the beyblade spinning around empty cans. She tilted her head. "I guess Russian beybladers use the ice to practice their control…"  
"Bloody hell look out girl!"  
She jumped turning around to find a purple beyblade spinning towards her. "Uhh." She whimpered, feeling as though she was frozen to the ice.  
"Seaborg!" the blue beyblade, to Taryn's immense relief, collided with the purple, knocking off course.  
She sunk to the ground with a relieved sigh. "T-t-too close…" she looked down at the beyblade spinning beside her. She froze when she saw the bit. '_The yellow whale…_'  
"Get off the ice you idiot! You'll freeze!" Ian snarled.  
"Ian, the girl's obviously in shock. Shut up." Spencer cuffed him on the head with one hand as he caught his beyblade with the other. With a small sigh he made his way over to her. Bending down beside her he took in her navy-blue hair, short and curling around the nape of her neck with two long strands framing her face, he noted with amusement that her bangs fell in her eyes and were pink at the tips.  
"You ok?"  
She jumped, looking up at him. "Y-yes, thank you."  
Spencer shrugged. "No problem." A smirk quirked his mouth upwards. "Besides, it's fun beating the crap out of Ian."  
"Hey!" The midget protested.

"Well, well, and here I thought _I_ was the girl hunter."  
Spencer rolled his eyes coming to a stop in front of the smug pair sitting on the park bench. "Oh shut up Tala." He jerked his thumb towards Taryn. "She nearly got hit by Ian's blade."  
"Really?" Tala looked at her in interest. "And why is it only a 'nearly got hit'?"  
Bryan smirked. "It's obvious Tala. Seaborg."  
Tala chuckled. "So Spencer won your little match then?"  
"Duh."  
"No way!" Ian protested with a snarl. "It's postponed until the girl's well away."  
Taryn flinched. "I-I'm sorry…"  
"For fucks sake Ian, stop terrifying the wretch." Bryan snarled.  
She took a nervous step back, tears filling her amber eyes as she looked down at the ground.  
"Ignore them. They just don't know how to behave in front of a girl. " Spencer soothed wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder.  
She looked up and gave a small shy smile. "T-thank you."  
Adorable. Tala thought. If only he had a camera…

"Tyson is soo hopeless." Destiny-Dawn rolled her eyes as she and Kai walked through the park near the hotel. She ran a hand through a bush as they passed it, watching curiously as the snow tinkled and fell to the ground.  
"You only just realised that?" Kai raised an eyebrow.  
"Nah, I just love saying it." She grinned cheerfully clasping her hands together in front of her.  
"You are so wicked." He murmured resting his chin on her shoulder. "It's not nice to be mean to wittle Tyson."  
"Uh huh. Right." She opened her mouth to say more but froze, her arms falling to her side as her eyes widened in surprise. "No way…."  
"Nani?" His face betrayed his surprise at seeing his childhood friends, with a girl, no less.  
"Taryn Chen…In Russia!"

Camera, why, oh why did he not have a camera? Tala barely resisted the urge to fall to the ground laughing as Kai's wench stood sputtering, her face comically surprised. He dragged his eyes from the amusing scene and met the cold crimson gaze of Kai Hiwatari. "I presume we're ruining your date Kai?"  
Kai rolled his eyes, ignoring the slight flush the crept up his cheeks. "Drop dead Ivanov."  
"Tempting but no." Tala fluttered his eyelashes. "Besides, you would miss me far too much."  
"….I'm going to be sick." Kai muttered after a small pause.  
"You and me both." Ian said dryly, patting the phoenix on the arm.

Sitting in a booth at a nearby fast-food joint Kai felt his eye begin to start its twitching again…  
"So little kitty." Tala purred, a wide grin etched into his face. Suddenly if felt as though they had been hurled back into the past, back to a time where he was constantly teasing and hanging out with Kai. After Kai's return to the BBA team, the walls had been thrown back up and their friendship put aside. But now, perhaps they could return to it. He mentally laughed at himself, he never knew himself to be such a hopeless optimist. Oh well…"You were looking pretty cosy with the grouchy one. What's it like being the wench of the infamous Kai?"  
Damn, who the hell needed enemies when you had…well, _Tala_? Must kill. Kai's fists flexed.  
Giggling Destiny-Dawn shot him laughing look, covering Kai's fists with her hands. She couldn't help but warm up to the redhead, he was a like a slightly more mature, male version of Miika. "Why? Jealous I snatched him up before you could?"  
Taryn and the other boys quickly hid their faces behind their napkins, amused snorts rising into the air.  
Tala shot them all dark looks. Turning back to the smart mouthed wench he gave a deep sigh. "You found me out!" He cried dramatically, one hand covering his forehead in a sign of anguish. "You stole my Kai-kins!"  
Kai made a slight gagging sound. Tala and Destiny-Dawn cackled. The girl then leaned against him with a sympathetic croon. "Lighten up Kai-kins." A small snicker escaped her.  
"Sorry Kai." Tala winked. "Couldn't resist, but don't worry, _my_ interest is elsewhere."  
Ian threw his straw at Tala. "No more." He growled. "I'm sick to death of hearing about this Tatellany."  
"Tatell-any?" Taryn stuttered, darting a knowing look at Destiny-Dawn.  
Destiny-Dawn gave a gleeful noise, bouncing in her seat. "You do care."  
"What the fuck, Kai?" Tala asked.  
Kai shrugged, one hand automatically reaching out to quell her excited bouncing as he slanted a glance at Tala. "Please don't ask me…I've stopped trying to figure her out."  
"Baka." She scolded lightly, leaning back into him again as she regarded the redhead. "Tala, do you know where she is?"  
"No." He growled. "Otherwise I'd be there."  
"Try our hotel." She winked and slurped her soda noisily. "She's a member of my team."  
Tala looked at her with a thankful yet teasing expression. "Can I keep her Kai?"

"Room Service."  
Tatellany rose an eyebrow dragging her gaze away from the television towards the door. She didn't recall ordering room service, but then again her memory had never been the best when it came to trivial things. Sighing she slid off the sofa and opened the door… only to gasp as her gaze locked with familiar laughing blue eyes.  
"Tala."  
He grinned cockily. "Told you I'd see you later, Pretty lady."

"Tarry!" Miika shrieked picking the girl up and swinging her about.  
"You've had a haircut." Sarah noted taking her appearance. The once long navy blue hair was now cut short with two long strands falling to her chest and her pink tipped bangs _still_ forever falling in her eyes.  
Taryn smiled one hand self consciously going up to her short locks. "It was hard to look after in a forest."  
"What were _you_ doing in a forest?" Ian sneered.  
"Oh. Look guys." Michael murmured as the group finally discovered the Demolition Boys.  
"They're here at my invitation." Kai suddenly spoke up, everyone turned to him in surprise. He levelled a glare at them. "Problem?"  
"Nah." Tyson drawled, completely oblivious to the contradicting expressions of his friends. "But hey, where's Tala dudes?"  
The Demolition Boys and Kai shared a quick smile. "With a girl."  
"What girl?" Tyson perked up. "Hey c'mon, don't keep it a secret."  
Destiny-Dawn bit her lip and clung to Kai's arm, eyes darting furtively at Robert. "You tell them." She whispered.  
"No way." He muttered. "You."  
"He's your friend."  
"She's your friend _and_ team mate." He countered.  
She pouted. "But Robbie will kill me!"  
They looked at each other after a quick look at the cackling Ian. "Ian can tell them."  
"Ian can tell us what?" Robert broke in coldly, impatience and annoyance laced deeply into his voice.  
Ian smirked, wicked amusement evident in his features. Barely he resisted the urge to hug the delightful pair. Kai wasn't so bad after all. He was letting him have the fun job, and fun it would be to see Robert's reaction. Even more would be his team's reaction. He was the only one among them who knew the girl's identity. "Tala's wretch…is none other than Tatellany _Jurgen_, your sister!"

Moments later Destiny-Dawn, Sarah and Kai were seen chasing after Robert as he stormed up the stairs. Ian's hysterical laughter chased after them even as Icasel's threats to beat him to within an inch of his life rose to a volume louder than him.  
"Robert, really, do calm down!" Sarah admonished grabbing his arm.  
He spun around with a dark look. "That's my sister with that…that person!"  
"Person being the key word. He's not a monster Robert." Kai drawled coldly.  
"Robert, I've talked to Tala." Destiny-Dawn paused. "I think he's serious about her."  
His scowl grew darker.  
Sarah placed her hand on his arm, looking up at him with placating eyes. "Robert, please give him a chance, for Tatellany?"  
"So he can trash her heart? Abandon her like everyone else has?" He snarled.  
"You're still beside her." Destiny-Dawn pointed out quietly. "As are we."  
"Give him a chance Robert." Sarah begged. "For me?"  
He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "For you."

He grinned lazily, tugging on her arm. "Sit down Tatellany. Or at least stop pacing."  
She sat down slowly, staring at him.  
He raised an eyebrow. "Do I have something on my face?"  
"No…"  
"Then why are you staring?"  
"Trying to figure it out." She muttered.  
"Care to run that by me again?"  
She gave a small snort. "It's pretty obvious." She paused, then finally explained. "I'm trying to figure out why you're here. Why you bothered to track me down."  
He frowned, looking at the wall. "I don't know why." He replied slowly. "I just…couldn't get our meetings out of my head. Couldn't get you out of my head…you said you thought me a friend, I think I want more than that." He scooted closer, cupping her chin.  
The door opened with a resounding bang. The pair flinched.  
"Oops." Kai smirked. Robert stood behind him with an exasperated look while Sarah peered around him curiously. "I presume we're ruining your date Tala?"  
"I hate you." Tala growled as Destiny-Dawn fell onto the sofa besides Tatellany laughing excitedly.

"Mind informing me why you are in my teams rooms?" Maya's cold voice sliced through the air. She stood in the doorway eyeing the Saint Shields with a cold suspicion.  
Miriam flinched. That had to be a long lost relative of Ozumas. It just had to. There could not be two bloodlines with so familiar mannerisms.  
Ozuma raised an eyebrow. "We're here with Taryn."  
"Mind if I inquire why?" Maya mockingly raised an eyebrow back.  
Ozuma sighed. "My name is Ozuma and this is my team the Saint Shields. We're here because…you're not going to like this."  
"I'll be the judge of that Mr. Ozuma." She levelled him with a look. "And you shouldn't haven't bothered with introductions. I know full well who you are but why you're here and not searching for the fourth temple eludes me."  
"Just Ozuma damnit." He growled.  
"Why are you here?" She asked softly, a hint of malice entered her tone. Enough so that Ozuma knew better than to stall her.

Mere second's later Maya burst into Tatellany's room after a quick stop in the living room where a tired Judy had informed her the teens had moved to Tatellany's room. The Saint Shields beside her.  
They all looked up with surprised expressions, as the door slammed opened. Surprise turned to shock as they realised two things.  
1.It was Maya who had slammed the door open  
2. She was wearing a panicked expression, not a single trace of her habitual calm disposition present.

Sarah recovered first, she pulled out of Robert's light hold on her and flew over to her friend. "Maya, what on earth's the matter?"  
"Maya?" Taryn's stood up slowly making her way towards the Saint Shields. "They told you didn't they?"  
"Told her what?" Icasel broke in sharply. "Something you not telling us Taryn?"  
Ozuma sighed as Taryn looked at him with pleading amber eyes. "Oh all right I'll tell them." He raised a hand as the Hitokiri began to rise from their seats. "No, you're better off sitting."  
Mystified they looked at each other then shrugged and sat back down.  
"Mind telling us what ye got ta say?" Jeanelia growled.  
"They're back." Maya whispered faintly before he could explain. "They're actually coming back."  
"What are Maya?" Tatellany asked hesitantly, dread uncurled in her stomach as she shared a worried look with Destiny-Dawn.  
"The Shadow Beasts." Ozuma replied. "The seal's breaking." The BBA teams and the Demolition Boys watched in shock as the Hitokiri broke down.

"Non!" Eleana's face drained of colour as she gave a small cry. Icasel flew into rapid cursing in Icelandic. Sarah slumped back into her seat pale and trembling as she muttered incoherently. Sharing a confused look with Johnny, Robert wrapped an arm around her shoulder quietly asking what was going on.  
Ray let out a cry as Destiny-Dawn keeled over struggling to breathe. "Desy!'  
"Gaki? What's wrong?" Kai murmured rubbing her back.  
"Dear lord, not that." Jeanelia rasped grasping at the cross around her neck and turned searching eyes onto Taryn. "Tarry…please let this be a joke now. They can't be back so soon, they just can't."  
Taryn but her lip and looked away, watching silently as Destiny-Dawn slowly recovered and was led to the sofa by Kai.  
Sarah closed her eyes. "How?" she choked. "How is it possible? The fourth temple-"  
"Is found." Miriam muttered grimly.  
"Gods no." Tatellany murmured faintly.  
"What are shadow beasts?" Tala muttered in her ear.  
"They shouldn't be back-can't be." She muttered frantically not listening. "We're not ready."  
"What the hell's going on?" Johnny yelled.

"Shadow beasts." Eleana whimpered sinking on to the floor.

"And what the _hell_ are those?" Johnny asked exasperated.  
The Hitokiri looked at each other.  
"Who should tell them?" Icasel rasped, looking utterly helpless. It was perhaps her reaction that frightened the group more. That the toughest one of girls should look so like Eleana, the frail one.  
Maya took a deep breath. "I shall inform them. In truth it is something we should have done long ago."  
"You sure?" Destiny-Dawn croaked.  
"Positive. Try to relax." Maya slanted her a glance, her calm demeanour returning. She turned to face the bewildered collection of beybladers, _their friends_. Her heart twisted at the thought. Damn…she'd let herself form ties after all her warnings to Destiny-Dawn, how ironic. "Let's repair to the living room." She said softly. "I have a lot to say."

It felt odd not having her sit on his lap. Michael thought frowning. It was the first time Miika had ever not done so since they met. She sat on the sofa arm beside Tatellany. Maya and Sarah sat in the middle with Destiny-Dawn taking the other arm her head lowered, refusing to acknowledge the pleading looks thrown her way by Ray, the White Tigers…and Kai.  
Icasel quietly hauled another sofa over to the Hitokiri's side of room. She, Eleana and Jeanelia sat down silently. The Saint Shields stood behind them eyeing the teams gathered. Taryn sat legs on a cushion leaning gently against Jeanelia's, her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms draped around them. Most of them had their heads lowered and their gaze on the floor. Icasel was the only one with her head raised; she was staring at the ceiling as though silently asking a higher power why.

They were distancing themselves. Kai realised suddenly, his hand gave a jerk as he did so. What had they to say that would make them want to be distant? He and the other team captains sat on the remaining sofa. The Demolition Boys took the few chairs and the rest were in front of them on cushions. He kept his gaze firmly on the averted Destiny-Dawn's face, silently wishing she'd look at him.

"I suppose." Maya broke the silence with a calm and quiet voice. "That we'd best start with a confession." She turned her head towards Destiny-Dawn. "Will you tell them the reason you sought your twin out?"  
Ray started. He felt as though a small knife twisted into his chest. Reason? It wasn't a desire to see him again?  
Destiny-Dawn shook her head. "I-I can't Maya." She uttered, her voice tiny and laced with pain. "I can't do that to him." She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Ray's questioning gaze probing her.  
"Very well." Maya relented. "I shall do so then." She cleared her throat. "Please do not take this the wrong way. We never meant harm."  
"Harm?" Tyson broke in.  
"We sent Destiny to you because of her twin…we had to know, to see." Maya nodded, her gaze fixed firmly on the wall above their heads. "We had to see what you were capable of…if you could…would handle what was destined of you."  
"Destined?" Max echoed.  
Maya sighed and lowered her gaze to Emily. "You once displayed curiosity as to why we left the beyblading circuit I believe. You shall have your answer now. But please, all of you, do not interrupt me."

"Just tell us Maya." Lee whispered.  
She shut her eyes. "About four years ago we had finally become World Champions." She opened her eyes and looked at Sarah smiling sadly. "We were so pleased. Our dream achieved. To celebrate we went on a tour of our planet's more…wilder areas. Partly for a holiday, partly to train in peace." She clasped her hands together. "We went to one of the uninhabited islands of the Pacific."  
"You what?" Tala broke in harshly, a worried glance shot at Tatellany. The others began to murmur. "That was foolish! If anything had happened you would have been in serious trouble."  
"Something did happen." Maya replied quietly. "And we fell in great peril."  
The murmuring fell dead. Eyes instantly refocused on her.  
"Shadow Beasts." She replied to their unspoken question. "We found the first temple. The Temple of Aqua."  
Eleana shivered and hugged herself. She looked up briefly at the group, eyes bright with unshed tears. "It was horrible."  
"What happened? What are Shadow Beasts and what do you mean first temple?" Robert asked gently.

Maya raised a hand. "Please Robert, one question at a time." She drew in a breath. "What happened is simple. Once we realised that we'd found an ancient temple that clearly was undiscovered by humans we explored. That is how we came to know of the shadow beasts."  
"We were safe at first." Tatellany interrupted quietly. "They were sealed within the temple you see. But then a few managed to break through. We had to force them back in through the door."  
"Four temples. Until Taryn and the Saint Shields arrived today, we had no clue as to the whereabouts of the fourth." Sarah shuddered. "The other three we knew only too well."  
"You still haven't explained what they are." Ozuma inputted quietly. "They need to know."  
"Need to know?" Ian shot angrily. "What are we? Five years old? Spit it out already and stop beating around the bush!"  
"Very well." Maya sighed. "We shall 'stop beating around the bush' young Ian."  
Ian rolled his eyes. She wasn't that much older than him…

"Shadow Beasts are…well, they are very hard to define. If I had to sum them up I would call them the dark counterparts of Bit-beasts. You must understand this goes back to the time of creation on earth."  
"At the time of creation." Icasel continued, seeing Maya struggle to find a way to explain. "Everything was yin and yang. There was good so you had to have evil. Light…shadows. That's where bit beasts and shadow beasts come in."  
"To keep the balance bit-beasts had to have a naturally evil and destructive opposite." Maya frowned thoughtfully. "It's hard to explain what happened next for we barely know ourselves." Sarah continued softly. "There was a man…someone acting out their wishes here in our realm…there was a terrible fight between he and us. All we remember is Alora-" She broke off biting her lip.  
"Alora what?" Ray demanded quietly. "What did my sister's bit beast do?"  
Destiny-Dawn turned white. She looked up at her brother's determined face and gave a small cry. "P-please don't b-bring that u-up Ray."  
"I want to know…now." He growled quietly.  
She bit her lip and jumped out. "T-then at least l-let me leave first."  
"Go." Maya whispered quietly. "We'll explain."  
"Stay in your room till we come and get you Desy." Miika said, finally speaking. "We'll make sure they understand…."

"What did Alora do Maya?" Lee pleaded as Destiny-Dawn fled the room. "Tell us."

"She killed him." Tatellany whispered, shaking violently. "Alora killed the man and his bit beast."  
Miika wrapped an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders and eyed the shaken group darkly. "It wasn't Desy's fault and it weren't really Alora's either. "  
"We didn't say it was." Kevin protested.  
"Ye were thinkin' it ye buckeen!" Jeanelia snapped accusingly.  
"How?" Spencer demanded coldly as Kevin fell back onto his cushion muttering "what the _hell_ is a buckeen? Crazy girl should use words we know."  
Sarah sighed. "It happened so fast…he had a beast too you see…he'd ordered it to attack Eleana…she was defenceless and he wanted to finish it."  
Icasel snorted ironically. "Law of the jungle. Kill the weak first…only it was he that died wasn't it?"  
"Destiny had screamed -s-she was already down because of injuries to her legs. Alora…she just appeared suddenly and when Destiny begged her to stop him. She killed him. We buried him, strengthened the seal and left." Shakily Sarah raised her gaze to meet Robert's unreadable eyes. "What would you have done?" she asked brokenly. "We couldn't report it -Destiny would have been the one to suffer."  
"She hasn't beybladed since." Miika added quietly. "She's too afraid of the repercussions of summoning Alora again."

"So what does all this have to do with us?" Tala asked after a few moments of silence, his gaze bored into the side of Tatellany's head.  
"At the time of the creation some divine being had the common sense to create a contingency plan should the shadow beasts try to assert themselves and attempt to destroy life." Miika snorted. "Would you believe it? The idiot created a group of _bit beasts_ designed to _open_ and _close_ the portal and another group to enter the shadow beasts home dimension and fight them-eventually subduing them." She fell back into her seat muttering "Fucking divine beings."  
"Excuse me my bonny wee colleen." Jeanelia cut in sharply. "But some o' us be religious here."  
"Don't see why." Miika shot back. "With all that's happened how you can believe in-"  
"Enough!" Maya shouted startling everyone. "Miika, Jeanelia is entitled to her beliefs as are you. Drop the subject immediately."  
"Please…stop fighting." Taryn whispered.

"So anyway, Ozuma said the seal was breaking?" Emily queried.  
"Yea." Taryn mumbled. "It is."  
"But what does that mean for us?"  
"Not all of you…. But the majority of you are involved." Maya replied hesitantly. "Or rather your bit beasts."  
"Huh?" Tyson blinked.  
Maya sighed. "Among your group the bit beasts needed to defeat the shadow beasts are present. We discovered that shortly after you all registered for the world tournaments. I was in charge of the forms."  
Michael laughed. "Yea…right. That seems a little _too_ coincidental Maya. I mean all of us…the two top teams from each tournament the so called _chosen_?" Nervous giggles escaped the others before they were all giggling naturally.  
Maya frowned, sharing a look with Sarah. They weren't going to believe them…what would it take?  
Kai shared a look with the Demolition Boys, the team clearly found the groups reactions stupid. Afterall, Kai reflected, why would the girls lie, what was to gain by doing so? Slowly he rose to his feet. "If you don't mind I'll fetch Destiny-Dawn back."  
"Robert…you believe us don't you?" Tatellany pleaded as the boy left.  
Robert sighed, draping an arm around her shoulders. "I don't know what to believe Tatellany."

He stopped just within the doorway to her room. Eyes taking in the scene before him with horrified disbelief.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kai snarled.

To Be Continued


	7. Interlude: Rehearsal I

Consider this an early xmas pressie. Something to tide ya over til next week when I WILL update the story.

Just an idea I got. Dunno why. Basically this is a sort of spin off from the story, I spent a lot of time debating whether to post this as part of the story or seperately but hten I decided well technically it IS part of this story so there ya go.

The story is a movie they're shooting rather than my babbling I pass off as writing. They are screwing up. Next chappie will be up soon I'm just trying to figure out when and how to end it. Sorry for the lack of updates.

Rehearsal Bloopers

Prologue

"Tyson! We're competing in the semi-finals tomorrow! Go to sleep!" Ray groaned.  
There was a moments pause as everyone slowly turned to look at Ray.  
"Shouldn't your head have been bounced off the pillow by Tyson?" Kai sighed. "Where is that idiot?"  
"Drinking." Hillary called from off screen.  
"TYSON!"  
"Do a little dance…make a little lurve…get down tonight. WHOA!" Tyson slurred.  
Maya sighed. "Take five! Somebody dunk him in cold water please."

"Answer the dang damn door."A mutter followed and so did footsteps.  
She composed herself just as the doorknob turned and the door slid open to reveal…  
"TYSON!" Destiny-Dawn yelled as the door opened. "BAKA! KAI IS MEANT TO ANSWER IT!"  
"Cut!" Michael gasped between laughs watching as the Chinese girl proceeded to chase Tyson with one of the suitcases waving wildly in her hand.

"Take Two."

Destiny-Dawn knocks on the door again.  
Ray opens it and grins. "Do a little dance. Make a little love. Get down tonight. WHOO!" He laughed and gave a shake of his hips.  
"Not my twin! Not my bloody twin!" Destiny-Dawn covers her face in mortification as Lee screams cut.  
Ray shrugged at Mariah's questioning look. "If Ty can do it so can I."

"Where is he? Ray? Ray? Where for art thou Ray?"  
The bladebreakers stared the Kon girl.  
Destiny-Dawn shrugged. "I figured I'd better make it even. Ray deliberately botched his scene up earlier."  
Kai sighed. "Gaki."  
"Wrong scene but I love the way you say it!"

"Tyson, just go on without me." Ray groaned pounding a fist on Tyson's shoulder. He couldn't remember the last time he'd received a piggyback ride.  
Tyson toppled to the ground. "Dude! Don't punch so hard! I mean come on! I don't care what the fan girls say! You're heeaaaavvvy!"  
"Ouch." Ray mumbled as everyone offstage laughed and in some cases jumped around excitedly. "Shut up! I'm am invalid remember? My poor ankle will be gone before we're finished shooting this scene."

"He said WHAT!" The scream from within the sleeping quarters seemed to shake the building itself. Reactions to it happened instantly, some comical, others painful.  
Kai's blade went rocketing. It hit the metal gong, ricocheted off the plate Tyson was carrying then bounced between the pillars and the walls before smashing into Kevin's cake off screen as Tyson inhaled his food and Max skipped down the stairs.  
Destiny-Dawn and Ray stuck their heads out of the bedroom window and rolled their eyes.  
"We know!" The four boys chorused at the glares.  
"Cut. I was meant to drop a plate on my foot." Max said.  
"Cuuut." Tyson droned. "Twas I destined to kiss yon fair stairs and cement."  
"Cut. Do it again and properly." Kenny chastised.  
"Cut. Learn to beyblade like an idiot." Kai finished. "Tyson…I need a lesson from you."

Ray massaged his temples as he watched his sister pace the room cursing and ranting as he tried to decide how best to handle his currently aggressive twin. This was one part of her that he remembered well from the younger years. It was a complete contrast to what she was like while they had beybladed prior to her accident. "Ah, Destiny…"  
"Of all the bloody nerve! I can't believe him!" Nope, she didn't seem to be in the mood to listen to him. Well it couldn't hurt to try.  
"Sis-"  
"He sooooooo did earn that pink hair incident! The arrogant little-"  
"Destiny-Dawn _Li Mei_ Kon!" Ray yelled, finally losing his patience. Honestly, sometimes he thought that perhaps the old concept of a girl being completely subservient to her family was with good reason. But knowing his sister she'd have disregarded it anyway.  
She halted and finally turned to face him.  
She burst into laughter. "I'm sorry! Sorry!" She pleaded at everyone's exasperated noises. "But look at him!"  
Ray turned to reveal purple eyebrows and a flowery bandanna.

"She's back." Mariah said solemnly a moment later a smile broke over her face. "I'm sorry! But come on. _She's Back_? That's such a cliché line. Who wrote this bullshit?"

Chapter One

He raised an incredulous eyebrow at the approaching Destiny-Dawn who seemed oblivious to the fact that she was wearing the wrong outfit for their scene. She was wearing her tank top and shorts. "What are you wearing?"  
She folded her arms over her chest. "Look. When you guys want to perve at a girl in a ridiculously short nightie, the Internet will provide, not me!" She stamped her foot. "Why the hell would I wear that thing? _In front of my brother and his friends_?""Gaki. They're not on set. It's us and the girls. Maya told them to go away until we needed them."  
"Oh." She grinned sheepishly. "My bad."

"I was told you'd come to China, Destiny."  
The pair spun around in time to see a tanned girl, with long black hair with four shoulder-length bangs framing her face, step out from around a nearby corner. Her cream coloured kaftan reached her ankles with long wide sleeves that hid her hands from view. A scarf making her expression hard to read covered the lower half of her face. Her green eyes stared solemnly at Destiny-Dawn for a moment before sweeping over Kai questioningly.  
Destiny-Dawn took a step towards her, her voice seemed to be strangled in her throat as she fought to edge the surprised words past her lips. "Maya, I thought you were still in Egypt."  
The girl stepped closer and placed a hand on Destiny-Dawn's shoulder, looking down at her. "I was, but then I heard that you were here in China." She paused, fishing around for the right words before she simply said. "I was worried so I came." Her lips quirked upwards into a sniggering smile a moment later. "My apologies! But _really_. Hands on her shoulders?" Maya shook her head. "We're practically sisters…why should I not hug her?"

Tyson grinned and waved to the cheering crowd as the Bladebreakers walked in. They loved him!  
"Sit down you narcissistic moron!" A hand grabbed the back of his shirt and shoved him. Instead of falling onto the bench, as he should, Tyson stumbled and landed in Destiny-Dawn's lap.  
"Tyson!" She squealed bright red and trying to shove him off.  
"Helloooo." He murmured eyes falling short of her face.  
Kai growled flinging the boy off by the nape of his shirt. "My girl Tyson. Eyes off! Hands off! Mine!"  
"Kai's been hanging around Byran again." Max sighed.  
"Who cares." Ray snorted.

"AJ TOPPER! BRAD BEST! YOU BLOODY HERE GET DOWN NOW!" Destiny-Dawn paused and turned to Maya with confused eyes. "That didn't sound right."  
Mariah clamped a hand over her giggles as the vein in Maya's temple throbbed.  
"Destiny. Learn your lines before coming on set. And I don't believe a grammar lesson would hurt either."

She shot Destiny-Dawn a warning look, which failed to have its desired effect, her friend was out for vengeance now. Having seen to the announcement of the first match she jumped down from the stand, only to have her legs get tangled in her kaftan and she fell.  
Lee caught her in time.  
"Cursed outfit!" Maya mumbled hiding her flushed face in the crook of Lee's neck. "Wait until I get my hands on wardrobe!"

Destiny-Dawn chuckled. "Maya…the White Tigers and Blade Breakers, do you think they're the ones wh-"  
Max who came running up to hug her stopped short of his target with a pout. "Kai!"  
Kai growled cradling the girl closer. "Mine! No touchy."  
Kenny moaned, burying his face into his hands. "Will someone please keep Kai and Bryan apart?"

"Hey. Great match." She looked uncertainly at Lee.  
Lee shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Hello, sorry about before, guess I lost my head."  
Destiny-Dawn shrugged. "It's cool Lee, I wasn't exactly calm and rational either." She smirked faintly as she added. "Most definitely something you picked up at a younger age as we both know, pinkie."  
"Pinkie and the Brain. They're Pinkie and the Brain. One is a Genius, the other's insane." Tyson intoned sinisterly. He looked put out when everyone threw something at him. "What? Can you honestly say you don't see me doing that? Why has the author not captured my brilliant wit?"

"I hate you."  
"But why?" Destiny-Dawn burst into tears. "You're so mean Raymond!"  
Kai came hurrying forward, wrapping his arms around her while he glowered at Ray. "Ray no bakayaro, that _time of the month_!" He hissed.  
"Hey how do you know that?" Michael challenged.  
Kai blushed and clamped his jaw shut as Ray began to growl.

"Come on, at least let me introduce to some-"  
That was as far as Destiny-Dawn got before Maya decided to make a break for the door at the same time Ray clamped a hand over his sister's mouth. Maya was not the only one finding Destiny-Dawn tiresome at that point. Maya had thrown the door open and had darted around it when she crashed into someone. When she would have fallen, arms wrapped around her waist keeping her upright.  
"Oh! My apologies, I was not looking."  
"I'm the one who should be apologising, I can't help myself." Enrique mumbled.  
"Enrique! This is my scene!" Lee yelled storming onstage.  
"I know!" Enrique whined. "But I wanted a scene with my arms around a girl! And not in a purely platonic way!"  
"Well get your own!"

Kai grunted as a fist hit him in the middle of his back. 'I am not putting up with this.'  
Destiny-Dawn yelped in surprise. Somehow, Kai had flipped them over and pinned her hands to the ground.  
"Behave yourself." Kai growled.  
"Like this?" She asked innocently nuzzling his throat.  
"Destiny!" Ray yelped. "I'm in the room!"  
"So leave!" She sniped.

"Here."  
She blinked. To her astonishment, she'd actually been crying and Kai was holding out a small white handkerchief. "T-thanks." She blew her nose after wiping her eyes. Sniffling a little she raised it to eye level. "Um…did you want this back?"  
Kai raised an eyebrow at the sodden handkerchief, his lips quirked. "Yes."  
"What? Ewwwww, Kai."  
Kai smiled bowing dramatically. "But milady, my handkerchief has touched thy fair face."  
She blushed. "Awwww, that's so sweet….but it's not in the script."  
"So now she obeys the script." Kai muttered.  
A moment later he had to duck as her fists started to fly.  
"Hey! The fight scene is over!" Kevin yelled.  
"Looks like Kai's not getting any tonight." Michael commented casually, unaware Ray was right beside him.  
Michael ended up with a large bump on his end.

"Seriously Kai, have you noticed that while she opened up completely with Maya, she never puts anything personal in front of us? It's always about her team not her."  
Kai frowned. "Not really. But I guess you have a point." He closed his eyes. He was going to regret being helpful in this case, he just knew it. "Perhaps she's insecure and afraid Ray. You told me her background, perhaps she's worried that one day you'll ship her back to Germany, leaving with her godfather rather than letting her have her real family. By keeping her thoughts and feelings bottled up from you and the rest of us, she's safeguarding herself against future hurt." Inwardly Kai gave a smug smile, that was the longest and most helpful speech he'd given to date and it certainly held sound reasoning. He was good at this psychology stuff…  
"Oh…y'know, that makes more sense than the old PMS excuse…" Ray muttered thinking it over. "Thanks Kai."  
Kai shrugged.  
"You're going to propose to her aren't you now?" Ray's twinkling eyes held just enough stubbornness in them for Kai to know if he refused, Ray would take advantage of his seat next to him on the plane to nag him into submission.  
Kai resisted the urge to moan. "Ray she's pissed off at me and we're in the middle of shooting!"  
"I'll start shooting if you don't stick to the script!" Icasel snarled surprising everyone by cocking a gun at the pair.  
"Step away from the psycho." Ian whispered to the gun. "You can do it."  
"Oh very funny!" Icasel snarled. "Bastard Ian!" She stormed off.  
"Man, it's that time of the month for her too." Tyson gaped.  
"Looks like Ian ain't getting any either." Michael chortled.  
"_We are just friends_!" Ian and Icasel roared.

Chapter Two

An irritable Kai halted Destiny-Dawn's bouncing when he placed a hand on top of her head and shoved her firmly back down. "That's annoying me gaki."  
She folded her arms and settled back down into her seat. "Something tells me gaki is an insult."  
"It means brat."  
"YOU BASTARD!"  
Kai moaned picking himself up off the floor as Michael stood watching.  
"She still mad at ya?"  
"No shit yank!"

"Oh my bloody Helena! Mr. Dickinson!"  
A moment later an orange haired girl flew down the stairs. She tripped and bounced down the last few steps. "Owwww."  
"Babycakes!" Michael cried scooping her up. "Who wrote this scene? How dare they make my darling fall?"  
"She wasn't meant to fall." Emily snapped. "She was meant to run down the stairs and hug Mr. Dickenson!"  
"Well…who the hell wrote a scene with the possibility my Miika could trip and fall then?"  
"Cut." Maya mumbled. "The author's going to have to go into a victim protection programme."

Destiny-Dawn nodded. "Yep, that's my brother Ray-off limits! His friends are all right, pretty _special_ I think. This is Emily by the way. Emily, Miika Anastasia Banks."  
"Charmed." Miika murmured to Emily's warm smile and handshake while sharing a cryptic look with Destiny-Dawn. Not to be deterred she levelled them both with an impatient look. "Now, introduce to some of these mint boys hmm?"  
"Where shall we start?" Emily queried eyeing her oddly. Mint? Where did this girl acquire her vocabulary? Was to be considered mint even a good thing? She scanned the bored boys lounging around as the three girls conversed, took in Miika's blissful expression then amusedly concluded that yes, mint was a good thing.  
"That one; the one with the hot cap!"  
"That's Michael."  
Miika launched herself at him. "Howdy stranger!"  
"That's not in the script." Eddie mumbled.  
Michael stuck out his tongue his arms already snaked around Miika. "You're just jealous I get the babe."

"Actually Miika, I think I'm going to keep her." He corrected smugly leaning back into her hug.  
Ray gaped.  
Destiny-Dawn sniffled. "You do care!" she wailed jumping into his lap. "I'm sorry I got so mad!"  
"Could you _please_ keep your personal lives out of the film!" Emily shouted, finally losing her thinly stretched patience.

"Oh she will." Kai murmured conspiratorially as he started to lead the growling girl out. "You might want to finish your spinach Miika. No desert until you've eaten your vegetables you know."  
"I didn't order no spin-" She gaped looking down at her plate. "Aren't I meant to have the evil spinach on my plate?" She asked looking up a moment later.  
A pile of green jellybeans sat on her plate.  
Ray rolled his eyes. "We need a word with the props department."  
"We're never going to finish this." Kenny lamented. "We're doomed to this film forever and I wanted to be a hobbit in Lord of the Rings."  
"That's been and done Chief."  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Your sister is a pain." Tyson moaned flopping down onto the bed beside Ray.  
"My sister is in pain." He retorted. "Miika caught up with her."  
Kai shook his head in wonder. Miika was too fast for the gaki, who was currently recuperating from her running. Still, one had to admire the way she was taking everything without even a moan. "Your sister," He said aloud. "Is the reason we need to talk."  
Ray sighed lowly. "Gonna try to propose?"  
"Again." Tyson quipped.  
"No." Kai snarled. "Will you keep to the script?"  
Destiny-Dawn sniffled. "Don't you want to marry me Kai-kun?"  
"What?"  
Ray begun to laugh evilly.  
"CUT!" Emily screamed. "Will you please discuss marriage off set!"

Kai quashed a grin and smirked knowingly. "Good. Second, she doesn't sleep in the centre, I got the impression back in China that she's claustrophobic. She's to sleep by a window. My precious needs fresh air more than you lot."  
"She's claustrophobic?" Tyson questioned, looking at Ray.  
"Always's has been." Ray replied with a tiny chuckle. "It was a nightmare when we went exploring caves."  
"Imagine that." Kai replied dryly, his eyes were uncharacteristically twinkling.  
"Wait, Kai!" Ray groaned. "You ad-libbed! We have to do this all over again!"  
Kai gave a disdainful sniff. "Look Kon, she's my girl, I look after her unlike some people."  
"Why you-!"  
"NO FIGHTING ON SET!" Jeanelia bellowed.  
"Feeling the need to disown them Desy?" Tatellany sighed resting her face in her palm.  
"Yep." She replied sweatdropping.

"I can't believe you did that!" Max whined.  
"What? You wanted to…"  
"Well, yea but…but."  
"But what?" Kai raised an eyebrow as he walked into the cabin. Taking in Max's pained look and Destiny-Dawn's rather smug one, he instantly decided that the girl had done something to aggravate Max…again. "What did you do now gaki?"  
"She gave me a wedgie in front of _Emily_!" Max wailed burying his face in his hands. "I'm so embarrassed."  
"Gaki…" Kai slanted her a glance.  
She grinned sheepishly. "I couldn't resist. It'll teach him not to wear low riders which incidentally are not part of his costume."

"Ray…" She began tentatively.  
"Yea?"  
"I think Tyson just got his ass whooped by Europe's champion and my godfather's daughter, Tatellany Jurgen."  
"Nani!"  
"Destiny! Wrong Jurgen!"  
She pouted. "But Tats _is_ better!"  
"Biased." Robert muttered. "The chit is biased because I wouldn't let her get a pony."

"Pardon me, but I gather from your rather uncouth mutterings that you know my father's goddaughter Destiny-Dawn and my foster sister Miika."  
Kai raised an eyebrow, it was the guy who'd beaten Tyson earlier on, Robert. Reluctantly, after noting that the boy wasn't going to release his arm, Kai nodded. "Yea, I have that misfortune. Why?"  
"They're not on the ship are they?"  
Kai nodded once more.  
With a calm and elegant dignity Robert turned around to face the railing. "MAN OVERBOARD!" He shrieked jumping off the ship.  
"Robert!" Tatellany cried, her bright, bright, bright red face buried in her hands, eyes peering out between her fingers in mortified disbelief. "Stop doing that!"

Ray scowled. "Would you please stop cursing my sister, Kai? At least try to be nice."  
"Tried and failed."  
"You never fail."  
Kai looked down at him. "Well in this instance I have."  
Ray sighed. He was so stubborn. "Kai? You're gonna have to stay with Desy and Miika for a while."  
"Of course I'll stay! My poor darling needs me!" Kai snapped hugging the girl. "How dare you let her get sick in the first place! Some bloody twin you are!"  
"Knew I shouldn't have let them date." Ray lamented. "Destiny's completely shattered Kai's bad guy image."  
"Makes for a funny time though." Miika piped up. "Can we hurry this scene up guys? Cause I really do get sea sick…"

Chapter Three

Kenny moaned for the fourth time in ten minutes. "Please stop the blimp! I'll just walk from here."  
"In that?" Tyson asked incredulously pointing to the sunny windless scene out the window. "Hey wrong background!"  
"This can not be happening." Oliver sighed. "Is this studio haunted?"  
"What!" Kenny shrieked. "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!"  
"Well at least he sticks to the script." Maya sighed signalling the camera man to stop filming.

"Amazing! Do you guys realise this is genuine 16th century amour?" Kenny shrilled hurrying to a spot down the hall. "And that painting's a Playboy! How'd Robert get such a treasure?"  
The group rolled their eyes as Oliver and Enrique giggled at Kenny's wide-eyed stare at them all.  
"I did not say that." He whispered horrified, turning a brilliant red. "Please tell them I did not say that."  
"Great, the one male in the cast we thought harmless and non sex orientated just proved us totally wrong." Icasel muttered.  
"I'm so locking my door tonight." Miika shuddered.

Two hours later saw the Majestics in the library while the Bladebreakers gathered in the dining room with the exception of Kai and Destiny-Dawn who'd gone to search him out.  
"Man." Tyson shook his head. "That was unreal."  
"Tell me about it. I would've thought a beybattle would be the outcome." Ray confessed.  
"I know, but Johnny and Kai…they both withdrew to go play solitaire." Kenny shook his head as he slowly closed Dizzi.  
A pack of cards connected with their heads.  
"Will you boys keep to the bloody script?"

Kai merely smirked as she stuttered and glowered at him. "Would you let go of my scarf now? I'm getting a sore back and thanks to close proximity the urge to damn the script and start the make out scene is overwhelming."  
She flushed crimson. "Kai! That's not til Russia."  
"Damn."

"There you are! I've been looking for you all day!" Tatellany Jurgen squealed suddenly being shoved out of the crowd. "Good grief. How rude!"  
"Let's try that again." Destiny-Dawn giggled.

"Take Two."

"There you are! I've been looking for you all day!" Tatellany emerged from the crowd…being carried bridal style by Tala.  
"Tats." Destiny-Dawn whined. "He's not meant to be here."  
"Well I'm sorry but why should you get your boyfriend here? Besides no one would bloody move out of my way."  
"How many did you kill Tala?" Kai asked with interest.  
"None." The Russian declared proudly. "But you'll find a lot of rather maimed people on the dance floor.  
"Some boys tried to pinch me." Tatellany explained with a blush.  
Tala pulled her close. "No one touches my pretty lady!" He bellowed glowering at the nearby males waving a fist.  
"Cut." Lee called. "Lose the nut case."  
"Guess it wasn't Bryan Kai was getting that possessive streak from." Miika laughed.

"And this is Eleana de Bellefleur." Sarah added warmly. "From France."  
Oliver smiled over at her. "Bonsoir ma petite. Assegez vous (sp?)." He patted his lap.  
"What the hell did he just say?" Enrique asked as Eleana climbed onto Oliver's lap.  
"Dunno. It's all French to me." Tyson shrugged.  
"And not in the script!" Johnny growled. "Please let's just do the damn ball scenes right the first time." He tugged on his collar. "I'm about to choke in this damned thing."  
"Jonathan! No cursing!" Sarah reprimanded.  
"Sarah! No sitting in Robert's lap!" He retorted.  
"Hullo so she is." Enrique laughed pointing at the aristocratic pair.

A hand swept out in front of her halting her thoughts. "C'mon, I know you want to dance gaki."  
"Kai-kun?" She blinked up at him uncertainly. "What are you doing?"  
He rolled his eyes. "I thought that was obvious. You want to dance. The others don't know how. I do."  
"You can do ballroom dancing?" She looked up at him with incredulous eyes.  
"I believe I mentioned that I grew up with this." He muttered. "Do you want to dance or shall I carry you out to the gardens?"  
"Damnit Kai-kun! How can I choose now? Those are equally appealing!"  
"DESTINY! KAI!"  
"Stick to the script." They intoned dully. "No matter how much we hate it."

"Gaki." He mumbled. "Why are you so different?" He whispered.  
Off stage Miika squealed. "So romantic! So emotional! You can feel the attraction!"  
"Miika." Kai snarled. "You ruined the scene."  
"I'm sorry but …." She broke off squealing.

"Take Two."

"Gaki." He mumbled. "Why are you so different?" He whispered. He froze looking over at the table.  
"Kai?" Destiny-Dawn looked up. "You're supposed to kiss me."  
"I know but your brother's got that look again."  
Destiny-Dawn sighed. "It's not easy dating your twin's best friend." She mumbled to herself. She froze a moment later. "HENTAI!" She shrieked swinging around and whacking Enrique.  
"Owies! Sorry!" The Italian cried. "I thought that was Bianca's arse."

"Take Three."

"Gaki." He mumbled. "Why are you so different?" He whispered.  
Without warning he tipped her back and covered her mouth with his.  
"Kai! Chaste! You give her a brief and chaste kiss before fleeing!" Sarah scolded as he let Destiny-Dawn back up. The girl was laughing and pointing at him drawing out an accusing "you".  
Kai looked up with an affronted look. "Kai Hiwatari does not flee."  
"In this film you shall." Robert corrected darkly. "Now do as my lady says."

"Kai-kun." She murmured as another revelation came crashing over her. It made sense. It was the only possible explanation for why she put up with his insults and teasing.  
"_Wo_ _ai ni_."  
"I knew it!" Kai crowed jumping back on scene. He climbed up onto a table and spread his arms out. "She loves me!" He cheered.  
"And yet another touching scene ruined by a maniac." Maya said with disappointment.

Chapter Four

Presently Jeanelia was teasing Eleana something dreadful over the shy girl's fondness of Oliver.  
""ere now, dinna go all misish on me El. Ye be made for each other ye know."  
Eleana blushed holding up a ringed left hand. "Well…he did propose last night."  
The girls all squealed those currently off stage scampered on, demanding a closer look at the ring.  
"Oliver!" Johnny hissed. "There are two times when you don't propose! While the girl is studying for an exam and just before a scene involving or discussing the two of you!"

Deep within Biovolt Boris sneered as he went over the schematics for not only his little team but also the Blade Breakers. Pathetic. Without Kai they were nothing. "We will win." Boris laughed. "Our Lords, the shadow beasts, shall be victorious!"  
Boris and turned towards the camera. "I'm sorry but this line is doing nothing for me. I mean come on! I'm not that melodramatic." He frowned at something the camera man said and looked away muttering. "Fine, fine, I'll stick to the bloody script."

Ray observed the tension in his best friend quietly before speaking again. "You…love her don't you?"  
Lee shut his eyes and nodded. "I truly believe I do Ray."  
"Then why didn't you say so back in Asia!" Maya demanded storming on stage. "You idiot Lee Wong. I thought you weren't interested!"  
"You're interested?"  
"Yes!"  
"She's interested!" Lee whooped scooping Maya up and swinging her around.  
"CUT!" Everyone else screamed.

"Why?" Tyson asked before anyone could slap a hand over his mouth. "What's with your name Icasel?"  
The Hitokiri flinched.  
"One: it's not even a real name. Two:…" Her face crumpled up. "My mother was on drugs when she named me and then dumped me!"  
"Thank you for that Tyson." Ian sniped leading the girl off stage. "Leave Ice alone you Japanese prick."

Jeanelia was enjoying herself at Tyson's expense. The Irish girl took delight in tormenting the chubby boy, a pastime Kevin was quick to join in. Icasel Smith had joined in the teasing almost before it had even begun. She was still annoyed over his using her first name. Damn parents. What had they been smoking while naming her? Icasel? Is that even a _name_? Her vivid blue eyes now danced with mischief as she darted about the room keeping Tyson's precious cap well out of his reach. She tripped and fell just behind the couch. Jumping back up a moment later she grinned. "I'm okay. There's little birdies flying around my head but I'm OKAY!"

"Forgive our interruption Kai. But we have to talk."  
An eyebrow rose, crimson eyes regarded the German curiously before finally Kai spoke. "About what?"  
"Destiny." Michael butted in. "You are so damn stupid Hiwatari!"  
Kai paled. "Oh god, how did you know?"  
"Know?"  
His eyes narrowed suddenly. "What do you know?"  
"erm you and Destiny." Michael started.  
"Me and her?"  
"You and Her!"  
"Oh god you do know!" Kai breathed quickly putting the bed between him and Ray. "But how? We kept it a secret."  
Ray growled. "Please tell me you didn't bed my sister Kai."  
"What?" Kai yelped ducking to avoid a vase to the head. "No you idiot! –Ray stop trying to kill me!- we're engaged!"  
"Oh." Ray stopped flushing furiously. "Sorry for nearly killing you then. Hey…wait! My sister! KAI!"  
"RUN KAI RUN!" Michael screamed.  
"You know we really shouldn't have closed the door." Lee commented watching Kai barely manage to open the door and run out of it before Ray caught up.

"Maybe, maybe not." Maya replied mysteriously. "Promise me that you will not get too close. Ray is the exception as he's your twin but the others…no ties, no sharing anything with them. Understand Destiny-Dawn_?" _Maya's tone suddenly changed it now held panic and worry as she looked at her almost pleadingly. "_Do not share anything_!"  
"Not even a pen?" Destiny-Dawn asked with every indication of being dead serious.  
"Especially not a pen." Maya deadpanned with a snobbish sniff.  
The pair burst into laughter a moment later stumbling away from each other and leaning against the furniture.

The boy shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not one for this sort of thing, but I'd say it's natural. You're happy for them but you can't help but want it for yourself."  
Her eyes snapped open, as her face grew closed. "For a stranger you're digging pretty deep below the surface."  
"For a girl you're too pretty." He retorted reaching up with a hand to stroke the hair hiding the right half of her face. His gaze softened slightly. "Go out with me tonight."  
"TALA!" Robert yelled.  
"KAWAII!" Miika shrieked. "I want a copy of that scene!"

Bitter tears welled in her amber eyes as she hurried away from the shadow teeming altar. She couldn't do it. She'd failed.  
"Taryn?" Aquamarine eyes turned away from the laptop and peered anxiously at her. Long tendrils of blue hair escaped the confinement of a braid as the taller girl flicked it over her shoulder. "Did it work?"  
"No." She muttered sadly. One hand rose to clutch the long strand of navy-blue hair framing one side of her face. "I need Spencer Miriam."  
Miriam sighed. "Still hasn't asked you?"  
"No."  
We'll get Tats to get Tala on his case." Miriam smiled. "But for now let's get our opening scene over with."

"Joy." Miika sneered sarcastically. "Deranged Russian befriends German debutante. The media would have a field day. 'Enraged German kills deranged friend of sister'. I can see that in future headlines too."  
The group giggled.  
"Sorry. Sorry." Jeanelia called out. "It's just funny."  
"After yesterday's fiasco with Ray and Kai we keep seeing this image of Robbie chasing and murdering Tala." Icasel explained. "We have bets running on whether Robbie would catch him up or not."  
"I want in." Miika demanded reaching for her wallet. "Ten bucks Taly gets away."

Tyson rolled his eyes at Kai then gave her a quick contrite look. "Destiny, please, go back outside. You don't want to see it."  
"B-but Ra-aaaay!" she squealed hiding her face in Kai's chest. "Tell me I didn't see that."  
Ray was performing a strip tease for some girl groupies while sing the infamous "I'm too sexy."

She shrugged, a sheepish look in her eyes. "S-same way I get past anything…via my beyblade."  
He grinned approvingly. "Smart girl." His grin was swept away as he looked down at her sternly. "Why are you here?"  
"To get an answer from you." She spat out. "What the hell is with you?"  
Tala took a half step back, surprised at her vehemence. "What?"  
"You heard me." Her visible eye flashed angrily. "You were nice on our date, really nice Tala. But today…why did you have to be one of the bad guys?" She asked despondently. "Do you like stringing me along?"  
"Tala!" Miiika screamed cuffing him over the head. "Give Tats an answer."  
Tala dropped on his knees. "I'll marry you Tatellany darling."  
Robert sighed. "Idiot.  
"But Tala…I didn't propose…"  
"What? You're stringing me along!"  
"No!"  
"Then you do want to marry me!" Tala concluded happily.  
"What?" Mariah asked turning to Ray.  
Ray held up his hands. "Not my problem. Don't ask me to figure them out."

Tala chuckled now, eyes travelling playfully over the scene before he turned and crashed into the wall. "Damnit! Who the hell moved the prop wall!" He demanded eyes watering rapidly.  
"Awww my poor darling." Tatellany cooed pulling down onto the floor and placing his head on her lap. "Let me kiss it better."  
"Oh the other hand. Thank you props department." Tala mumbled with a grin.

Chapter Five

"About bloody time." Jeanelia quietly snorted as the small group stood at the corner of the corridor. Just outside Ray's room, curled up on a sofa, one arm protectively sprawled around the sleeping Destiny-Dawn's waist was Kai Hiwatari who cracked open an eye and glared at her snort, taking in the group of friends staring at him.  
Michael caught his eye and waved smiling knowingly. "We told you." He mouthed.  
"Can you feel the love tonight!" Kevin belted out.  
Everyone jumped.  
"Sorry it was too much. I couldn't resist the urge to ruin such a perfectly romantic scene."

"Hey! Where are you all goooing!" Tyson yelled with a stamp of his foot, he was standing at the top of the stairs of the hotel and seemed oblivious to the people staring at him funny.  
Mariah giggled, lacing her hand through Ray's. "Really Tyson, haven't you heard of couple quality time?"  
"What!"  
Kai sighed impatiently. The urge to kill him was growing yet again. "Tyson, stop yelling."  
"But you're all leaving!" he croaked.  
"Tyson you're meant to yell that line.  
"I think I lost my voice from all my yelling scenes." He rasped.  
The group snickered as they took their places again.

"Bloody hell look out girl!"  
She jumped turning around to find a purple beyblade spinning towards her. "Uhh." She whimpered, feeling as though she was frozen to the ice.  
"Seaborg!" the blue beyblade, to Taryn's immense relief, collided with the purple, knocking off course.  
She sunk to the ground with a relieved sigh. "T-t-too close…" she looked down at the beyblade spinning beside her. She froze when she saw the bit. '_The yellow whale…_'  
"Get off the ice you idiot! You'll freeze!" Ian snarled.  
"Ian, the girl's obviously in shock. Shut up." Spencer cuffed him on the head with one hand as he caught his beyblade with the other. With a small sigh he made his way over to her.  
"Wanna go to that dance Friday?" He blurted out.  
Her eyes widened.  
"That's not in the script." Tyson protested.  
"Shut up." Miriam hissed.  
"Yes!" Taryn cried.  
"SHE SAID YES!" Spencer boomed swinging the girl above him  
"Taryn owes me big time." Tala muttered with a satisfying crack of his knuckles.  
"Yep we're never getting this film finished." Joseph muttered munching on an apple. "Gee too bad, we get paid by the day and not a lump sum. The company and producer are screwed after this."

Tala chuckled. "So Spencer won your little match then?"  
"Duh."  
"No way!" Ian protested with a snarl. "It's postponed until the girl's well away."  
Taryn flinched. "I-I'm sorry…"  
"For fucks sake Ian, stop terrifying the wretch." Bryan snarled.  
She took a nervous step back, tears filling her amber eyes as she looked down at the ground.  
"Be nice." Spencer scolded. "I don't pick on your girls."  
"Your girl?" Bryan echoed quirking an eyebrow.  
"Uhhh." Spencer flushed.  
Taryn laced her fingers with his. "His girl." She confirmed quietly. "Now shut up and get the scene right."  
"You're supposed to be quiet and kinda shy." Ian grumbled.

Tala shot them all dark looks. Turning back to the smart mouthed wench he gave a deep sigh. "You found me out!" He cried dramatically, one hand covering his forehead in a sign of anguish. "You stole my Kai-kins!" he lunged over the table wrapping the other boy in a hug. "How could you leave me darling? I promise to do the dishes if you just come back!"  
"Get off!"  
Destiny-Dawn and Tatellany both turned to the camera man. "We so want a copy of that."

"Room Service."  
Tatellany rose an eyebrow dragging her gaze away from the television towards the door. She didn't recall ordering room service, but then again her memory had never been the best when it came to trivial things. Sighing she slid off the sofa and opened the door… only to gasp as her gaze locked with familiar laughing blue eyes.  
"Enrique!"  
He held up a pizza box. "I'm really the room service. Idiot bellboy's on his break and I couldn't let your pizza go cold."  
"Thanks…"  
"Don't mention it and since you're a friend, I won't demand a tip." He toffed his hat and skipped off again.

"Take Two."

"Room Service."  
Tatellany rose an eyebrow dragging her gaze away from the television towards the door. She didn't recall ordering room service, but then again her memory had never been the best when it came to trivial things. Sighing she slid off the sofa and opened the door… only to gasp as her gaze locked with familiar laughing amber eyes.  
"Destiny!"  
"Yes yes, you're shooting a scene. But Tats! You won't believe it!"  
"What?"  
Destiny-Dawn lowered her voice. "Robert and Sarah finally set a date for the wedding!"  
"No!"  
"Yes! And that's not all! We're all bridesmaids, all of us girls!"  
"No!" Tatellany squealed.  
"Yes! And that's not all"  
"Oh yes it is!" Bryan snapped flinging the brunette over his shoulder and stalking out.

"Sigh. Take Three."

"Room Service."  
Tatellany rose an eyebrow dragging her gaze away from the television towards the door. She didn't recall ordering room service, but then again her memory had never been the best when it came to trivial things. Sighing she slid off the sofa and opened the door… only to gasp as her gaze locked with familiar laughing blue eyes.  
"Tala."  
"Baby! I'm back from the war!" He laughed picking her up and spinning around. "And look I got you….a puppy!"  
"Awww look at those eyes…a husky?"  
"Yep. Knew you'd love her." Tala grinned.  
"I love you better." She murmured softly.  
"CUT! TAKE TEN!"  
"So rude." Tatellany huffed.  
Tala scowled over at the group. "Excuse me but I was just about to declare my love you stupid idiots."

The door opened with a resounding bang. The pair flinched.  
"Get off Ray!" Kai yelled.  
"No! Not until you leave my sister alone!"  
"RAYMOND GET OFF MY KAI!"  
"GET OFF THE SET!" Tala screamed. "It's bad enough having a scene where what should have been our first kiss is interrupted without you lot ruining it!"  
Kai responded with something rude sounding in Russian.  
And it all went downhill from there.

"How long now?" Miika sighed. All the boys were fighting.  
"Nearly half an hour." Jeanelia groaned.  
"You wanna hit the pub girls?"  
"We're underage Miika." Sarah scolded.  
"Ah right, How about the mall?" She flashed a dozen cards. "Ice swiped the boys credit cards."  
"So there!" They all shrieked dashing for the car.  
"This will teach them." Icasel snickered putting her headphones on and turning up the volume of her discman. "Stupid boys. Should learn to check their wallets. Especially with me around."

To Be Continued?

Well that's it until the rest of the story is up….unless I decide not to do this. But it was fun!


	8. Chapter Six

Storm, thank you so being so patient. Sorry this took so long. I did have it ready but I wasn't satisfied with the original version it kept trailing off to places I did _not_ like. So I deleted it. Then –would you believe it?- I got frickin _writers block! _Oh and final exams. I still think this chapter needs work but for now it'll suffice. Decided since it's so close to Christmas I'd incorporate the jolly season into the story.

_On with the fic_

Chapter Six: Broken

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
_-Welcome to My Life, Simple Plan

The original plan was a failure. Biovolt no more. He himself, a wanted criminal with a very high price on his head.  
Boris pressed his lips into an anger thin white line.  
It looked like he'd have to do this the old way. Arouse fear and accusations. Destroy and kill. It meant letting those insolent bitches who'd somehow managed to kill his brother know that the time was indeed drawing near and that they would not survive. Oh no, the Hitokiri would be the first to die once the new regime had been set upon Earth. But for now a little old fashion destruction using one of the few shadow beasts still residing in their world would suffice.  
Starting with a sea side town in Japan called Bey City…

She froze. Turned with wide terrified eyes.  
"Well?" Kai spat out. He looked at the suitcase on the bed. The one she'd been throwing things into. "What are you doing gaki?"  
"Go-going away."  
"I can see that." He drawled coldly. "But the question is why and where?"  
"I-I have to go…just away."  
"Fucking hell." He muttered jamming a fist onto his hip and pointing out the window to the snow-ridden city. "You plan on running away with no destination in mind during _winter_ in freaking _Moscow_? Have you lost your mind gaki?"  
"No!…yes…I don't know." She cried burying her face into her hands. Her shoulders shook as small gasps flew from her mouth.  
His anger diminished as quickly as it had flared. He could not stand crying. He never knew what to do in this situation. He could briefly recall his mother cradling him but he doubted that she'd let him do that after he snarled at her.  
"Crap." He muttered aloud running a hand through his hair. He started running through his options. Let her cry…no, he didn't like that one too much. Let her run, _definitely_ _not_! Call the others…perhaps, he wasn't too sure if she'd want them all up here though. Try and comfort her…_how_!  
Kai Hiwatari did not like admitting helplessness. It meant admitting there was something he could not do. Therefore comfort her it was. As soon as he figured out how.  
He frowned for a moment trying to remember any occasion that resembled this. He vaguely recalled Tala, during their early days at the Abbey with a crying Ian…what had he done to stop it?  
Then it hit him. A simple hug.  
He wasn't sure whether to cheer his brain's success or kill it for taking so long.

Maya frowned, her gaze drifting towards the ceiling. "He's been too long." She commented quietly.  
"Indeed." Sarah murmured rising. "I believe I shall go and see what the matter is."  
"I'll come." Tatellany muttered trailing after her. "Destiny's probably upset after what came out."  
"Distraught more like." Jeanelia muttered bouncing a bunched up napkin off Tyson's head.  
"Shouldn't we come as well?" Tyson asked.  
"No!" Icasel snapped. "You will stay put! You will not interfere in our team's personal matters!"  
"It was just a suggestion." Tyson whined pouting.  
Maya sighed and stood up. "Please stay put everyone. We'll return shortly."  
Miika looked back with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Ty, we is just a little overprotective is all." She laughed and winked before bounding up the stairs after her friends.

"Oh Destiny." Sarah murmured taking the distraught girl from the stressed Kai who had looked at them with such desperate appeal for help when they'd entered they found it hard not to laugh. She cradled the girl carefully crooning comfortingly. Destiny-Dawn gave no acknowledgement of the change of comforter, she merely curled up on the English girl's lap and fisted some of her shirt in her hand.  
Maya scowled pulling her scarf off and wrapping it around the girl. "We should have dealt with this earlier." She muttered angrily. "We should have spoken to Mr. Dickinson and allowed him to take care of it."  
The others were too busy staring at her to listen.  
"Oh what is it?" She asked impatiently.  
"Your scarf…" Tatellany mumbled.  
"You've never taken it off." Miika clarified. "Damn glad you haven't either. I've got bloody competition!"  
Maya rolled her eyes, with the scarf no longer hiding half of her face her irritation was blatantly obvious. Full red lips tightened a moment later as she jutted her sharp and pointed chin out in a move reminiscent of Miika. "Well, now I have. May we please get back to Destiny, I believe she's having a bit of a breakdown."  
Kai surged to his feet, scooping the distraught girl up and cradling her close. "I'm taking her to the doctor." He growled, a glare sweeping the room as if daring them to challenge.  
"Good idea." Miika approved quietly.  
"I'll go with you." Taryn said firmly. "I know Destiny's medical history best."  
Maya rose to her feet with a resigned look. "We'll have to break it to the others. I shall do so now."

"She'll need a lot of rest…in bed!" Mr Dickinson read the doctors report and peered over his glasses with a stern expression. "Also no mentioning of anything other than _happy thoughts_, understood?"  
"Understood Sir." The gathered teenagers chorused.  
He made a non-committal sound and turned his stare on the Hitokiri, in particular the more sensible factions of the team: Sarah and Maya. "Frankly I'm disappointed in you girls. As Destiny-Dawn's team-mates it is your job to ensure she seeks help when it's needed…whether the girl likes it or not."  
"I know Sir." Maya apologised. "And we're deeply sorry. I'm afraid we weren't thinking at the time."  
"To 'er credit, Maya did suggest we go to ye to help her when it happened." Jeanelia interrupted pointedly. "We all decided ag'inst it though, 'specially after Desy threaten-" She broke off.  
"Threatened what?"  
"Nothin' Sir." She mumbled looking at the floor.  
"_Jeanelia Gisela Macmillian_!" He rumbled darkly. Everyone shot startled looks at him. No one had ever seen him angry…well Tyson did once at the Asian tournament. But this seems to be a new level.  
Sarah sighed clasping her hands in front of her as she met the elderly man's gaze. She gave a slight flinch when she discovered none of the man's customary twinkle or good cheer in his eyes but gave no signs in acknowledgement of his foul mood otherwise. "She threatened to stop eating and to stop sleeping…essentially stop living if you prefer dramatics Sir."  
"What?" Ray asked flatly.  
"Just how could she get away with that?" Kevin snorted.  
"Well let's see shall we my wee buckeen?" Jeanelia snorted scornfully. "The only thing we could do in the situation she threatened us with was ram food down her and drug her with sedatives!"  
"Not our ideal option." Maya growled coldly. "Kindly refrain from asking stupid questions young Kevin."  
"D-don't take it personally Mr. Dickinson. You couldn't have known." Eleana spoke quietly as the man lean forward, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"She didn't want anyone to know what Alora had done." Taryn added. "If it were possible, I think she would have kept it from even us."  
"And that's saying something." Miika concluded resolutely. "Now, I for one refuse to discuss this anymore. We are all going to eat something and then decide how many and who gets to Desy first."

"What is it Tala?" Miika sighed tiredly as she let the Russian into her room.  
He nodded his greeting and sat down at the window seat. "This is…hard." He mumbled.  
"So start with something easy." She scoffed. "And to think we were a mite scared of you." She muttered as an afterthought taking in his appearance. Tala most certainly was not at all intimidating sitting in her room, wearing matching blue pyjamas with icicles around the edges, hair dishevelled and hugging her small heart shaped pillow to his chest, looking distinctly worried and acting like a lost little child.  
Tala looked at his lap then up at her. He repeated the motion several times.  
Miika sighed. "Something to do with me?"  
He nodded.  
"And you?"  
Another nod.  
"Something you have to tell me?"  
A shake.  
"Ask me?" She guessed.  
He nodded.  
"Then what is it?"  
He inhaled sharply, slowly raising his head to meet her red eyes. His blue eyes flickered momentarily to her orange hair, the exact same shade as his own.  
"Could you…I mean do you…." He paused and breathed again. "What do you know about your parents?" He finally asked softly.

"Has anyone seen Tala?"  
"He's with that American team mate of yours, whats-her-name." Ian shrugged turning back to the television after answering Tatellany.  
"Miika." Michael answered promptly. He frowned a moment later. "Why is she with him?"  
"I have a hunch." Tatellany mumbled. She cleared her throat and gave Michael a warm soothing smile. "Don't look so threatened. There's nothing to worry about."  
"Famous last words." Michael muttered gloomily.

"Ah hate needles!" Miika shuddered rubbing her arm absently.  
"Don't do that. It's not going to help." Tala scolded.  
"When do we get the results?"  
"Any moment now."  
"You're kidding? It takes weeks."  
"Ahhh but that's back in the states. You're in Russia now." Tala scoffed haughtily. "We do things differently and far superior."  
That results came within an hour.  
The answer was positive.  
The world exploded subsequently.  
Two teenage orphans. Two countries.  
One Russian. One American-Russian.  
One Mother.

In a car overlooking the park sat Tala Ivanov and Miika Anastasia Banks. Both hopelessly confused. Both completely unsure what to do.  
"It's weird. I remember so much from that time Tala, I was only three." She gave a small bitter laugh. "Yet despite all I remembered I couldn't recognise you."  
Tala frowned. "I must have been one then." He sighed. "I remember some things. I told Tatellany about them. She's the one who clued me in on you."  
"Clever girl our Tats. You serious about her then?"  
"I think so…I'm not sure. How can you tell?"  
Miika laughed. "Given my track record I'm not qualified to answer that."  
They shared a small smile before Miika continued. "So what we do now?"  
"I dunno. Do we have to do anything?"  
"Telling our friends would be advised." Miika pointed out. "Honesty the best policy and all that."  
Tala snorted. "It's the only policy not the best."  
Miika's face blanked. "I never thought of it like that before."  
"Your boyfriend won't approve."  
"Of you?"  
"What else?"  
Miika scowled. "He's been getting along with you pretty well lately."  
"Friends and the girlfriend's siblings are two different categories."  
"Bah. All this means is he has less competition. It's your lot we should worry about. I doubt think Ian and Bryan will take this well."  
Tala shrugged. "Bryan won't care. He'll just scowl and deal with it. Unless you interrupt the team there's no problem for him. Ian…" He rolled his eyes. "Yelling and a lot of denial before settling down and accepting you."  
"Oh."  
They fell back into silence again. Not at all sure what to do again. The main concern resolved left them with the shock of their discovery.

Tala watched as snow began to fall softly from the sky. He smiled faintly and stepped out of the car walking a few feet away. On an impulse, one that always been subdued and shoved to the back of his mind on precious occasions, he tilted his head opening his mouth and stretching his tongue out to catch the flakes.  
"You're not dressed for snow Taly." Miika scolded quietly behind him.  
Tala slanted a glance over at her, saying nothing but simply staring for a long moment.  
"Perhaps." He said finally. "But I always wanted to do this, it's Christmas."  
Miika started. "Christmas? Already?" She sighed and shook her head. "Where does the time go? I've been so wrapped up in everything that's happened –and Michael of course- I've lost track of the months." She sighed wistfully. "It's been one humdinger of a year and who bloody knows what the new year will bring."  
"This Christmas is special." Tala laced his fingers behind his head after this stubborn sounding statement.  
"Because of Tats?"  
"Well yea, she's special too, no need of a holiday for that." Tala paused. "It's special because….for the first time I can remember…I have my family for Christmas." He looked away pink colouring his cheeks. "It's something I've always wanted." He muttered gruffly. "My team and Kai were great and all but I knew there was more to Christmas than no training sessions for the day. I wanted the decorations, the family…the warmth. Childhood dream you know?"  
"Yea." Miika murmured softly. "Before the team I was at a New York orphanage, I didn't have many friends back then, my eyes freaked them all out." She bit her lip sliding down to sit leaning against the tree trunk. "I can remember some things from before Mom died. Especially about Christmas."  
Tala sat down beside her, resting his head on her shoulder. "Miiky?"  
"Hmmm?" she murmured slipping an arm around his shoulder, the hand raising to absently toy with his hair.  
"Tell me about it?"  
She smiled and in a soft fond voice, slowly conjured images of tinsel and mistletoe hung everywhere in a cosy three bedroom Russian home, a roaring fire, hot chocolate, a large beautiful tree and assembled presents. A carol, a lullabye. A coo from a baby boy. The carefree singing of a toddler. And the motherly laugh and smile that had eluded them both for most of their childhoods.

The pair stumbled into the hotel room covered in snow and giggling wildly.  
"I told you I conceded!" Miika complained sending snow cascading everywhere as she shook her hair free of the white substance.  
Tala shrugged. "You started before three." He accused teasingly. "I call it even."

"Where have you two been?" Maya's frosty voice cut into the mirth, replacing it with an unbelievable tension as she launched into her rant. "Spencer's car gone.No phone call. No note. Five hours gone and not one word from either of you! Do you know how worried everyone is? We had to physically restrain Michael from going out on foot! Tatellany is worried sick about the pair of you. We're at our wits end over keeping this from Destiny and trying not to panic. Kai's near having kittens and the Demolition's Boys aren't much better!" She paused inhaling sharply. "I trust you have a sufficient excuse?" She asked recovered and much more herself.  
Miika nibbled on her lower lip before placing her hands firmly on Tala's shoulder. "Maya sit down. You'll need the support when we give our reasons."

"Ra and Osiris at a tea party." Maya gasped. "You're sure?"  
"Sure as sure can be." Miika confirmed. "Sorry we worried you. Didn't want anyone knowing til we knew."  
Maya nodded briskly and stood up. "Shall I tell the others?"  
"No." Tala shook his head. "We need to do this ourselves."  
"And Destiny?"  
"Summon everyone to her room. She's not being left out."

"Half brother and sister?" Tyson yelped.  
"Good thing I'm in bed, I feel the need to lie down." Destiny-Dawn murmured.  
Kai nodded absently rubbing her shoulder. "When did you find out?"  
"About two hours ago."  
"Hmmm."  
"No way." Ian yelped. "This is a joke right? One big joke. Ha ha ha very funny."  
Bryan scowled cuffing Ian across the back of his head. "Who cares?"  
Tala exchanged a look with Miika. "Told you so."  
"That you did."  
"Well this was a rather different Christmas present." Michael mumbled.  
"You're not mad are you?"  
"Nah, just keep him at home when we go out."  
"Speaking of which…why the hell is my sister dating you!"  
"Shoulda seen that one coming Miika." Jeanelia laughed.

"Turn the TV on!" Miika yelled bursting into the room. It was now a week since Destiny-Dawn had her breakdown and three days from her and Tala's 'revelation'. The group were now trying to find ways to keep Destiny-Dawn's mood up and non-stressed. The group looked up from their various places around the living room. They sat there silently, staring at her as though she'd lost her mind.  
"What channel?" Lee finally spoke with a resigned sigh.  
"Lee!" Mariah cried.  
"News channel. Now!" Miika stamped her foot with a glare.  
"Chill Miika." Michael gently pulled her down onto her lap and picked up the remote, turning the TV on he quickly found the news channel.  
"Hey, that's Bey City!" Tyson yelled upon recognising the smoking beyblade stadium in the background.  
"What?" The Bladebreakers quickly assembled around the television with incredulous looks.  
"Oh my god." Kai whispered as the camera focused in on the disaster area of the pier.  
"W-what happened?" Kenny gasped. "Everything's been ruined."  
"Shut up!" Miika snapped. "Listen to what they have to say."

The piece was obviously the same as that which had aired in Japan with an English voice over.  
'_Bey City, Japan fell into turmoil this morning when for no apparent reason the beystadium collapsed in a brilliant display of smoke and fire. The pier near the stadium was caught in the explosion. Ten people have been reported dead and over seventy have been admitted to the hospital in critical conditions. Among these a young girl, carrying no identification. If you know the identity please contact the Bey City Base Hospital. In related news Japan's Government_-'

Angrily Kai snapped the TV off. He threw the remote at the wall and sat back down beside Tala with a dark look.  
"Gods." Ray breathed slumping into his chair. "Please tell I didn't see that."  
"You did Ray." Max objected sadly. Silently he sent up a prayer, hoping that his father was not one of the dead or critically injured. His hobby shop was on the pier after all…  
Tatellany went white, her eyes squeezed shut, hoping to erase the image of her friend, torn and battered being carried on a stretcher.  
"Wonder who the girl is?" Tala mused absently pulling the pale girl into a one armed hug.  
"I know her." Tyson said quietly, his face had paled. "She's in my class back at school."  
"Hillary Tanaka. She's a good friend of our team." Maya murmured reaching for the phone. "Bladebreakers, pack your things." She ordered, dialling.  
"Why?"  
"I'm gaining special permission from the BBA for you to be on the next flight to Bey City. We will all follow you within the week."

Destiny-Dawn was confused. Her brother and Kai, actually all of the Bladebreakers come to think of it, had not come to see her in two days. Had she been in the hospital she would have dismissed it. But her bedroom was opposite theirs, there wasn't any excuse for not at least sticking their heads through the door on their way out.  
She sighed and glared at the self-help book the doctor had left. _Patronising bastard_. She thought. _What_ _I wouldn't give to throw that book in the fire_…  
"And here's the gal of the moment…Destiny!" Michael rumbled with a laugh as he and Miika stumbled in, arms laden with stuffed animals.  
Destiny-Dawn rolled her eyes. If anyone could push her over the edge. It had to be these two with that bloody carnival…and tinsel, Destiny-Dawn was terrified to move for fear she might find herself trapped in the stuff. "The carnival again?"  
Miika grinned good naturedly at her friend's snark. The first few times the girls had been shocked by it. Emily had explained that this could be expected while she recovered. Bed rest apparently does that to people. "What's wrong with the carnival?" She asked. "I like it. And I get decent prizes too, thanks to Michael." She ended it with a dreamy –_soppy_ Destiny-Dawn's mind corrected- sigh.  
"Ta babe." Michael grinned. "Most of these are Miika's so don't look so panicked Des. This one-hang on." He muttered diving into the pile of stuffed animals. He emerged with a triumphant grin a moment later, a red bird held above his head. "This is yours. Looked like Dranzer so…yea." He shrugged as he tossed the toy onto her lap.  
Miika giggled looping her arms around him. "You are so sweet and thoughtful."  
He grinned lopsidedly at her. "Shucks."  
"Thanks Michael." Destiny-Dawn's quiet words drew their attention back to her. They beamed moments later once they caught the expression on her face.  
For the first time in nearly a fortnight Destiny-Dawn allowed a flicker of a smile hover on her face.

The doctor had been brutally honest. Hillary was in an unpredictable condition. Tyson scowled. He said that if Hillary didn't wake up within the week then she was unlikely to ever do so. In which case, they'd need her bed. Tyson's scowl darkened as he gazed around the waiting room. Like most people, he hated hospitals. Too much pain and loss happened here. Like his mother. Tyson shut his eyes briefly. His mother had died of cancer. Nothing could have been done to stop it. But that didn't help him to forgive.  
"C'mon Hills…be safe." He whispered, eyes fixed firmly on the door. Hoping, waiting for the Doctor to come running in, to say that at least she was okay.

He didn't.

He sighed, tears raking his breath. He willed them back. He had to be strong, had to stay calm. For himself, and mostly for her. One hand was toying absently with her bangs as he sat beside her bed. His eyes were fixed on her chest, watching her breathing causing it to rise and fall. The other kids had often teased him, saying she knew everything about him yet he knew zilch about her. What a load of crap. He knew about her, everything, always had. She was _partly_ the reason he didn't do well in school. He was too busy watching her, her head bent over her work, how her pen would graze her lower lip as she frowned in thought, the way her tongue protruded out of the corner of her mouth as she hastily scribbled down the notes. The kids would have teased him and her horribly if they knew he watched her. But no one did. Until the Regionals he had simply been the class clown. Now a year later, he was the Tyson Kinomiya of the Blade Breakers, _the_ World Champions.

But what good did that do him now? What was the point of having your greatest dream achieved if you couldn't share it with the one person you wanted to?  
As he sat there lost in his melancholy thoughts, crimson eyes slowly fluttered open as a moan breathed past stiff lips.

True to Maya's word the others arrived at the end of the week. The group had been at Tyson's place when the boys had returned from the hospital.  
"How is she?" Icasel demanded.  
"Hillary's awake, thank goodness." Tyson replied with a faint smile. He rubbed his neck gently. "Bloody girl nearly choked me!"  
Max giggled, looping his arm through Tyson's. "Well she did wake up yesterday to find you drawing on her things."  
"With permanent marker no less." Kenny added dryly. "I'm surprised _you_ didn't land in a hospital bed yourself!"  
Maya rolled her eyes. "It sounds like she's both doing well."  
"Will she be getting out soon?" Taryn asked quietly  
"Huh?" Tyson titled his head taking in the sober mood of his friends. "What's up guys? Hills is awake qand it's finallyChristmas,lighten up!"  
"Tyson…" Michael fidgeted. "We did a lot of talking this past week while the girls were making the arrangements for us to come here…."  
"And?"  
"We've come to the conclusion that we believe them." Emily lifted her chin slightly. "About the shadow beasts." She added exasperated at the boy's confused look.  
"Really?"  
"Yes." Lee replied calmly. "We managed to see the damaged area by the pier before coming here…it's in a straight line Tyson!"  
"What?" Kenny shrilled. "Impossible."  
"I agree but the destruction seems to beg difference Kenny." Emily frowned. "It made no sense."  
"It was really then that we came to the conclusion that the girls hadn't been joking…no matter how much we wished they were." Enrique whined. "And Jean whacked me over the head!"  
"Ye earned it." The Irish girl muttered darkly.  
"Jeanelia, please, do try to get along." Sarah sighed.  
"So…what now?" Max asked quietly after a few moments of tense silence had past.  
"We train." Icasel said simply. "We train so god damn hard there ain't a chance in Hades that you can fail."  
"According to Ozuma we have about six months before we absolutely must send you to the four temples." Maya explained quietly, her eyes averted. "From there, the chosen will enter their world."  
"You mean they get home-field advantage?" Michael complained.  
"Yeah." Miika's shoulders slumped.  
"Oh what's with the funeral act?" Tyson asked loudly. As everyone turned to stare at him, he grinned broadly. "Come on guys! We can do this!"  
Max giggled, looping his arm with Tyson's again, feeling the Japanese boy's enthusiasm. "Yea Tyson."  
"Nothing to it." Enrique added with a wink.  
Maya frowned but chose to say nothing. It would do no good to burst their bubble of hope.

Tyson tilted his head a moment later. "Dudes where Destiny and Eleana?"

"D-Destiny?"  
"Yea El?" Destiny-Dawn sighed. Check up time again! She thought irritably. She flicked the television off with a quick click of the remote, which she set to one side and turned to face the fidgeting Eleana in the chair opposite her.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Fine."  
Eleana sighed and lowered her head, the two bangs fell into her eyes again. "I'm sorry."  
Destiny-Dawn started. "What? Why?"  
"Well, it's my fault isn't it? If I wasn't so weak…so stupid."  
"Stupid?" Destiny-Dawn barked out a laugh. "Damn El if you hadn't of set your bit beast loose on those things we'd all be dead."  
"Perhaps some of us are…on the inside." Eleana replied softly. She looked down at her small hands shakily. "I dream about it." She spoke quietly, seriously in an adult tone not associated with her childlike presence. "That day. I was almost killed, but I was saved…" Her fist clenched over. "But the price was your burden Destiny! The guilt nearly threw you over the edge." Her head lowered into her hands. "I don't know how you can live with me, for I surely can't."  
"Ele." Destiny-Dawn breathed softly. "You're my friend. Yes, I regret the mistake Alora made. Yes, I'm scared witless it'll happen again…and again and again." She sucked in a shaky breath. "But I did it to save you, my friend. I-I think we would all do the same. We're family you know. Especially to me. I never grew up with mine."  
"Destiny-" Eleana started, her eyes filled as she hugged the other girl.  
"You're my sister El." She choked. "I'd do it all over again and deliberately just to save you and that's what scares me; this feeling to kill anything that harms any of you all."

"We all feel it Little Desy."  
"Gary?" Twin pairs of watery orbs met his narrow eyed stare.  
"We are family." Gary explained quietly. "We do what it takes to protect each other."  
"What it takes?"  
Gary nodded.  
"So I didn't do anything wrong?" It was a plea, tiny and lost. A child hoping to be told she was good, wanted.  
"No." Gary assured her, recognising the plea for what it was. Unlike the others he was old enough at the time to have understood the repercussions of Destiny-Dawn's move to Germany. Her parents sent her away. It was natural, despite having a loving family around her, to believe everyone would drop her at the slightest misdemeanour because in her mind as a child that's what she believed to have happened. Gary hoped that perhaps now, especially with all their friends, she could move from the past, believe herself wanted.  
She smiled. Brightly, brilliantly. Like the small girl who'd scrambled over logs and clung tightly to her brother's hand. Gary half expected her to invite him to a toys tea party for one brief moment.  
"Thank you Gary." She murmured.  
"Anytime."  
"We should join the others." Eleana whispered, allowing Gary to lift her onto his shoulder after putting Destiny-Dawn on the other. "They'll be worried."  
"Lee will be frantic." Gary nodded. "And then there's Ray…"  
Destiny-Dawn giggled lightly, sharing a smile with the French girl over Gary's head.

"So what do we need to know about this whole shadow beasts thingy?"  
"The whole shadow beast _thingy_ as you eloquently put it Mr. Kinomiya is rather complicated." Maya replied loftily.  
"And?"  
Maya sighed really wishing she had put her scarf on, which was now impossible to do, Miika and Icasel had stolen her spare scarves and Destiny-Dawn had hidden the one she'd leant her. It was much harder to hide the fact that Tyson really irritated her without it. "And Mr. Kinomiya we will address it after Christmas. For now I would appreciate a carefree holiday."

"Have you nearly got that tinsel right?" Miika demanded giving the ladder a slap, looking up at Eddie and Steve with a dark scowl.  
"Christmas Nazi." Eddie grumbled pining the end of the green and silver tinsel against the wall.  
"Do you mind?" Tatellany scowled looking over from where she was decorating the tree. "Hard as it is to believe. There are _some_ Germans here."  
"Oops. Sorry Tatellany."  
"Self righteous hypocritical yank." She muttered thrusting a candy cane into the tree.  
"'Ere we go ag'in." Jeanelia sighed as Eddie whipped around. "World War Three, take ten."  
"It's not really their fault." Sarah shrugged daintily. "We've been stuck in the house for days thanks to the storm. Tempers are bound to run riot, as are the old prejudices. And no offence to you Sir, but the Dojo is pitifully small when you have…thirty? Teenagers." Sarah frowned doing some quick calculations as Tyson's grandfather hastily assured that he understood the cramped feeling and "ya peeps are in ya private zone dogs!".  
_Good grief_. Sarah thought dazedly. Where did the man acquire his vocabulary and grammar? Furthermore how had they fitted thirty-four teenagers plus one old man into one place? Perhaps she should have tried harder in convincing her Uncle to let them borrow the family castle in the Highlands. Oh well too late now.  
Spencer rolled his eyes as he lifted Taryn down from his shoulders where she'd been sitting in order to place the star on the treetop. "Knock it off all of you." He snarled a perfect imitation of Bryan. "It's Christmas. Behave and be nice."

"Can't believe we've been here a week." Mariah murmured curling up against Ray's side.  
He draped an arm around her with a nod. "Only a few days til Christmas now." _And then only a few more til we all separate and begin training_. He thought gloomily. Maya and Ozuma had been working around the clock with Emily and Kenny, trying to decide who would be best working with who and where. The four were rarely seen outside of meal times and the evening get together when the gang would watch movies or listen to the radio which was usually followed with various antics from certain people.  
"What do you want for Christmas Ray?" Mariah's soft voice cut into his thoughts.  
He smiled down at her. "I've already got what I want." He replied softly.

"Thanks for helping with all this Kai-kun." Destiny-Dawn beamed. It was her first day out of the house and out of the wheelchair/being carried everywhere and as expected she was enjoying it.  
"Don't m-mention it." Kai grunted instinctively tightening his hold on the precariously stacked boxes that he was carrying. He'd never understand the feminine need to buy so much in one go. Equally confusing was how they always managed to do so when with male company.  
"It's not too heavy is it Kai-kun?" She turned around with wide worried eyes, seemingly oblivious to the odd picture Kai made carrying brightly wrapped boxes and bags in decidedly girly colours i.e. pink.

'_Damn bloody eyes, I swear she does them on purpose._' Kai inwardly scowled before allowing his features to soften into a small smile. "What these? Please gaki, I'm not a weakling. I could carry more."  
"Really?" Her dubious voice questioned, eyes taking in her numerous purchases.  
"Really." He confirmed wondering if it was a crime to lie of blatantly to one's girlfriend and not feel guilty about it.  
Her eyes lit up. "Oh that's great Kai-kun! Because I have just a few more small purchases to make!"  
He forced his smile to remain sincere. Inwardly though, he was cursing every diety he knew and vowed there and then to kill Ray for not coming along. Quality time was such a joke.

Kai couldn't help but be relieved when he saw he wasn't the only sucker…erm,_guy_ with aching arms as he collapsed on the sofa, one arm trailing down to the floor the other carelessly thrown over his eyes. Around him sat most his team mates, Kenny being the exception, lucky bastard was still single. Max was muttering about the evilness of shopping and girls, the poor boy looked ready for a straitjacket. Tyson sat quietly in a corner, his cheek twitching as he repeated "Never again" non-stop.  
Ray was also quiet, rubbing his sore arms, trying to coax the muscles to stop screaming at him.  
Along with those were Robert, Johnny and Oliver, Johnny casting dark looks at anyone who asked why on earth he'd helped Jeanelia, though Kai swore he saw a faint blush temporarily settled on the Scot's face. Hmm, _interesting_.  
Tala was complaining at Robert, demanding to know why on earth the German hadn't brought his servants with him to at least save them from dead arms. Ian was snickering, boasting about how he and the other short boys along with Ice had been smart enough to buy everyone small/ light gifts. Spencer had promptly punched his arm before sprawling over a chair muttering vows to go into hiding next Christmas to avoid repeating this experience. The surly boy had apparently helped Taryn and Miriam shop since the Saint Shields boy members had the foresight to flee, erm, _leave_ early this morning. Bryan sat snickering at them all as he carved out a piece of wood. Rather than waste money he was carving them all a small figurine of their bit beasts. This suggestion had been meet enthusiastically along with some fear of Bryan being in procession of a knife but no one as about to question him while he was holding said knife. Tyson and Enrique were spending much time at the other end of the Dojo.  
And then there was Lee and Gary. Gary had been one of the first to be asked to help with gift shopping, the girls had all taken turns using him as much needed muscle to carry their things home. Lee had been horrified to discover Maya was as obsessed with Christmas as Miika and had spent a good eight hours shopping, being excused only while the girl had shopped for his gift. Before continuing for another two hours.  
They all came to one conclusion: The female was the deadlier species and had been since shopping was invented.  
(A/N: Had to put that in, I recall some guy friends at my hostel complaining about girls and shopping. Thought this'd be good fora laugh)

"Miika will protest this Maya." Ozuma stated calmly.  
"I do not care Ozuma." Maya replied levelly. "She and Michael distract each other. The purpose of all of this is to train. If I wanted them to spend their days 'snogging' as they put it, I'd send them to one of those so called lovefests not a training camp."  
"Point taken.""It's better this way anyway." Emily put in. "Michael's become way too used to battling flying bit beasts since he started dating Miika. He needs more practice with land and water ones."  
"He can go in a group with Ray and Spencer then." Kenny thought aloud. "Then perhaps we should also add Johnny to that group to give them practice with a fire bit beast."  
"Sounds good." Emily nodded. "Eddie and Steve should be separated as well."  
"Perhaps." Maya murmured.  
"Just who is and isn't needed anyway?" Kenny asked curiously.  
"I'm a guardian." Ozuma replied not batting an eyelid. "The Guardians are the ones who will enter the Shadow Beasts' realm. There are ten of us. There are also four portal openers who…well, open the portals."  
Maya rolled her eyes. "Very eloquent Ozuma." She said dryly. "Spencer, Michael, Johnny and Mariah are the portal openers…or rather, their bit beasts are."  
"So the openers stay here…but then why do we all need to get in top form?" Kenny puzzled.  
Maya sighed. "When the portals are opened there will no doubt be what amounts to a power surge."  
"An imbalance in nature." Ozuma explained impatiently. "Some of the shadow beasts will most likely escape to our world during this small time period."  
"Shadow beasts are not easy to defeat." Maya lectured. "Those of us remaining must be in exceptionally good form. We'll probably have it even harder than the Guardians."  
"How?" Emily demanded.  
Maya turned empty eyes on her. "Because we have the disadvantage of other people being around. We have to watch where we pick our battles."  
"We could accidentally kill people or destroy a town." Kenny whispered as the realisation hit home.  
Maya nodded. "Our bit beasts aim and control will have to be as perfect as possible. A stray attack from any bit beast in public areas can easily wipe out a small town. A powerful bit beast could likely wipe out a medium sized city on their own."  
"This just got a lot more complicated." Dizzi piped up. "Bet you're glad I'm stuck in here now aren't you Chief?"

"Shouldn't we call them for dinner?" Mariah asked sitting down looking anxiously at the door over Hillary's shoulder.  
"Maybe." Destiny-Dawn smiled finally being allowed to walk on her own not carried everywhere. Not that she was complaining, having Kai at her beck and call had been oddly overwhelmingly good fun.  
"What for?" Miika replied waving her hand in dismissal. "To get our heads bitten off? Desy you _know_ how Maya gets when she's at work."  
"Do we ever." Jeanelia grimaced. "I still carry the scars."  
"Same here." Icasel grunted trying to use her chopsticks to pick up a piece of meat. She gave up and simply stabbed the stick through the meat with a triumphant cackle.  
Sarah smiled as Mariah bit her lip looking indecisive. "Knock on the door and simply say dinner's ready if it bothers you Mariah. They'll either come out or expect us to save them some."  
"With Tyson and Gary in the house?" Kevin scoffed. "Not. Likely."  
The group laughed.

Christmas Eve came faster than any of them cared for. The consolation for the loss of time was the impromptu party Mr. Kinomiya arranged with several of the blade breakers Bey City friends making an appearance.  
"How Kai got a girlfriend with that attitude of his I'll never know." Carlos confided snickering to a giggling Destiny-Dawn. "Really, you should have seen him back when he was the BladeSharks leader. He could scare away Attilla the Hun by simply saying 'nice weather we're having'."  
Destiny-Dawn slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. The image of Kai cheerfully commenting on the weather was threatening to send her into hysterics. So was the image of a sadistically smirking Kai pulling a group of pyjama clad boys down to their HQ for a late night drinking session which Carlos swore had really happened.  
Destiny-Dawn of course had her doubts. But then, they were _only_ doubts.

"Presents! Presents!" A cheerful Tyson chanted.  
"Tyson." Ray moaned.  
"Oh let him be." Sarah compromised. "It couldn't hurt to open one present."  
"Waahoooo!"  
"Then again…" Sarah murmured as she followed the laughing group into the lounge room.  
"You should know what Mr. Kinomiya is like by now Sarah."  
"Oh Maya, you've finally stopped working." Sarah smiled.  
"Indeed we have." Maya nodded curtly, a small smile curling her lips. "We've managed to create a reasonable training regiment and teams."  
"Marvellous but really Maya, it's Christmas Eve, do stop working and come open a present."

"Woohoo, thanks Hillary!" Tyson beamed waving the miniature beyblade repair kit about.  
Hillary shrugged, pink tainting her face. "No worries Tyson."  
"Here! I insist you open my present!" Tyson shoved a small present into her hands and began to hop about nervously as she slowly opened it, carefully not tearing the wrapping. "Tear it open! I wanna know if you like it!" He whined.  
"Patience is a virtue Mr. Kinomiya. Let Hillary open it her way." Maya scolded as she settled down onto the sofa between Lee and Robert.  
"What she said Tyson, besides we can reuse- oh. _Tyson_. You didn't!"  
"Do you like it?"  
"I love it!" She cried throwing her arms around his neck.  
"What'd she get?" Enrique whispered curiously to the teens around him. They all shrugged.  
"Look girls!" Hillary held up a round locket with a tiny pattern of a flower and leaves engraved on it.  
"Jeez Hills. That's not what I call a platonic gift." Miika sniffed. "Lovely though it is. Have you dating Tyson behind our backs, how rude! I share my relationships."  
"All too much." The girl retorted, determinedly ignoring her burning red face.  
"Well?"  
"Well what?'  
"Have you?"  
"Have I what Miika!"  
"Dated me without informing her, duh, even I picked up on that!"  
"Shut up Tyson."  
"Lovebirds." Kevin snickered as Ian scoffed at Joseph's comment. The way the vertically challenged people stuck together was creepy…  
"Go take her out." Max chirped as he presented Emily with her gift from him. "You obviously want to Tyson."  
"And she wants to as well." Emily smirked.  
"You two are creepy. Decease dating at once." Kevin ordered.  
"Ahhh right." Tyson blinked owlishly at his friends, who were steadily becoming prime candidates for the hospital's psychiatric ward. "Um…you want to Hills?"  
She smiled then whacked him over the head. Hard.  
"Ow! Hey whatcha do that for?"  
"For not asking earlier dolt."  
"Oh…does that mean yes?"

Christmas morning saw everyone woken up by the more energetic teens. Ray swearing that Lee nearly castrated Tyson when the boy bounded into their room with loud cheers and nobody could find it in themselves to believe otherwise.  
The lounge quickly became a mess of wrapping paper. The group of friends laughing as they tried to find a way to carry their presents back to their rooms in one trip before finally giving up and making two or three trips. Kevin, Joseph and Ian could be found fleeing from Tala after they decked him with mistletoe before they ran into Bryan who tactfully shoved them out a window and pointed down a hallway when asked where the brats went. He also locked the doors leading to three frozen boys.

Miika managed to calm Tala down and persuaded her brother to sing a few Russian carols with her. She broke off abruptly midway through the fifth carol to grab his hands and swing around the room singing some made up jingle before jumping on Michael. Tala looked disgusted.

Dinner was a rather unique event. They'd had several arguments over the menu, most wanting dishes from their home country. The final argument was starting to get violent when Grandpa came up with the ingenious, if not obvious, idea of having a few traditional dishes from each.  
It seemed strange to look at, yet it fitted them. So many nationalities represented at one table but if one was to take a photograph of them all, eating, laughing, talking and messing around, you'd think they were all one race, one family…just one.

To Be Continued.

Next Chappie: Christmas is over, training begins. One training group is in for a surprise. Maybe a little Kai/Destiny-Dawn fluff, I feel as though I've neglected them. --;


	9. Chapter Seven

And here's the latest chapter. Sorry it is yet again late! But I've changed it over and over again. I'd write it then not like how it turned out or where it was leading the story. I'm still not satisfied but this is the best effort.

Once again a very **_HUGE_** thanks to Storm for putting up with my laziness in regards to updating. You have an unbelievable amount of patience. A trait I envy, as I desperately need it.

I should probably mention that a LOT of the last names I used for the Beyblade characters came from the top of my head. If anyone knows the correct surnames for any of them… PLEASE tell me! (Except for my OC's of course. Don't you DARE touch their surnames!)

Oh yes and I decided to put a little excerpt in explaining Ice's personality kinda…it'll be a brief thing but it'll most likely crop up again later on in the story. Speaking of which this one will be ending soon. It has a sequel though it won't really show much of the fighting, it takes place after the war with flashbacks occurring. I had intended to have the actual fighting occur in my stories but I have discovered I suck at writing fight scenes. More than I suck at writing everything else. Sigh.

_I hate and I love._  
_You ask, perhaps, why.  
__I know not but feel it happen  
__And am crucified.  
_Catullus, Elegiac couplet #85 (Ancient Roman poet)

_But my soul wanders; I demand it back  
__To meditate amongst decay, and stand  
A ruin amidst ruins, there to track  
Fall'n states and buried greatness._  
Lord Bryon

Chapter Seven: The Training.

"It would be best to have an early night everyone. Training begins tomorrow." Sarah sighed as she drew the curtains close and turned to face the teenagers sprawled out in the living room.  
Tyson titled his head. "So…we're training here? Then what was the point of making groups?"  
Mariah raised a hand and whacked on the upside of his head. "Baka Tyson! We'll be heading out to wherever it is our group is assigned."  
"I knew that." He grumbled rubbing his head.  
"What are the groupings anyway?" Michael asked somehow managing a look of confusion and boredom at the same time.  
Maya gestured to the small notice board Mr. Kinomiya kept by the phone. "I have taken the liberty of writing the groups down on the notice board. Your destinations, however, are to remain secret."  
"Groovy." Tyson grinned. "Maybe we'll get lucky and wind up in the Bahamas."  
"Keep dreaming Tyson." Lee smirked.  
"Okey dokey." Tyson saluted with an impish look before lying back down on the sofa and covering his eyes with a pillow.  
"He is not going to sleep." Tala muttered in disbelief. "Please tell me he is not going to sleep."  
"You want us to lie?" Ian asked innocently as Tyson began to snore loudly.  
"Please do." Tala groaned running a hand over his hand. How did he lose to such an idiot? This had to be the most _insulting_ thing ever to happen to him.  
"Tyson get up." Kai snapped whipping the pillow off of the boy's head.  
"I can't believe you Tyson! This is important or do you want _them_ to win!" Hillary scolded sharply hitting him on the head.  
"Owwww. Okay okay…Hillary OKAY!" He yelped as she hit again. "Jeez that hurts!"

"Ahem." Icasel somehow managed to look down her nose at the group while having to look up at them. The group was wondering just how that was possible when she broke into their thoughts again. "Training. Groups. LOOK!"  
"And God help ye if ye be gettin' me in yer group." Jeanelia muttered darkly signing a cross over her heart.

"Awww man! I don't get to be with my girl?" Michael's loud complaining voice brought grins even as Miika pouted and scowled at Maya.

Mariah and Destiny-Dawn managed to elbow their way to the front and peered curiously at the groups reading them aloud for the less fortunate teens trying to crane their necks at the back.

Group One:Kai Hiwatari  
Tala Ivanov  
Robert Jurgen  
Lee Wong  
Emily Anderson  
Ozuma Hiragizawa  
Tatellany Jurgen  
Maya Lao

"No fair! Lee gets his girl!" Michael yelled. The mentioned pair proceeded to glower at him as Miika's crows of "I Knew it! I bloody dang damn knew it!" filled the room.  
"And I get my pretty lady." Tala murmured into Tatellany's ear.  
"You also get her brother." Robert scowled darkly at him. "And get your hand off her waist!"

Group Two: Michael Parker  
Ray Kon  
Spencer Asimov  
Johnny MacGregor  
Kevin Chang  
Miriam Takashi  
Jeanelia MacMillian  
Taryn Chen

"Interesting." Kai commented.  
"Man, we get the Irish Tyrant, aren't we lucky?" Kevin quipped.  
"I dare ye to say tha' ta my face!"

Group Three: Joseph Takashi  
Oliver de Saverne  
Bryan Chekov  
Mariah Wong  
Tyson Kinomiya  
Steve Wilson.  
Destiny-Dawn Kon  
Eleana de Bellefleur  
Hillary Tanaka

"Alright! I'm in your group Hills!"  
"If I didn't know better I'd swear Maya plays favourites!" Michael grumbled.  
"Michael," Miika sighed slipping an arm around his waist and making a peace gesture with her hand towards the dark looking Maya. "Give it a rest love."

Group Four:Ian Petrov  
Eddie Jackson  
Gary Tao  
Max Mizuhara  
Enrique Sattiay  
Dunga Su-Lin  
Miika Banks-Ivanov  
Kenny Johnson  
Sarah Cooper

Enrique whacked his forehead. "No, no, no, no, no." He moaned covering his eyes slumping down beside Kenny. "We got Miika!"

Miika shot him a surprisingly feral smile. "Welcome to your own private hell boys. We are so going to Iceland. Alright Maya?"  
Maya paused looking at the group with something akin to pity before nodding. She raised a finger. "However, I would appreciate your bringing them back in one piece and preferably not on the brink of death."  
"That's why Sarah's going ain't it?" Jeanelia snorted. "To keep 'er in line."  
"Funny you are, not." Miika sneered sticking out her tongue.

"Come now you two, do behave." Sarah reprimanded.

Destiny-Dawn shook her head and patted Max on the back. "Don't worry." She whispered in his ear. "They're only half joking. Miika's tough but she won't let you get hurt…much." She winced as she sat back. That hadn't come out as encouraging as she'd hoped.  
Max gave a weak smile and looked over at Eddie uncertainly. The basketball player grinned and shot him the thumbs up. He clearly wasn't worried over the five-foot-eight sudden reincarnation of evil. Then again, he was a favourite of Miika's from Michael's closest ring of friends…

"Hey, Ice isn't on the list!" Destiny-Dawn frowned. "Why not?"  
"Because Des, I'm…" Ice paused and scowled over at Maya. "What am I doing again Egyptian?"  
Maya sighed, a flicker of annoyance crossed her face before the impassive mask was back up. "You are scouting." She barely stopped a groan when Ice looked at her blankly. "Finding the human contacts?"  
"Oh yea…" Ice's face light up with comprehension. A wicked smile gleamed. "I get the cool job!"  
"Just try not to hurt anyone." Sarah scolded firmly.  
"I won't…much."

"So that's it then." Tala sighed. "We leave tomorrow right?"  
"Yes." Maya nodded.  
"What time?" Tyson asked curiously. Something deep inside told him he was going to hate the answer.  
"The planes for Groups One and Three leave at 8:30am sharp. The plane for Group Two at 9:15am and Group four leaves at noon. Groups one and two will need to be awake by 7am at the latest as it is a half hour drive to the airstrip." Maya lectured quickly, lifting one eyebrow in cool amusement as horror settled on Tyson's face.  
_The horror_! He whacked his head on the table and groaned. He had to get up early. So unfair!  
"Sucks to be you." Enrique said looking sympathetic and relieved at the same time. He could sleep in. So cool!

OOOOO

Groups One and Three sat in the airport at 8am with varying states of sleepiness and awake amongst them. (Much like we BA students at uni, lol) Tyson in particular was nearly sleep walking while Destiny-Dawn was yawning every five seconds. The most alert were Kai, Robert and Tala, but the large cups of coffee clenched in their hands may have had something to do with it…  
"Desy, wakey upey." Mariah murmured trying to shake the girl into awareness.  
Destiny-Dawn let out a small whine and turned in her chair, slipping slightly.  
"Leave her alone Mariah." Lee sighed. "She had a late night."  
"Tell me about it." Tatellany muttered yawning widely.  
"Well if you two didn't spend all night gossiping you wouldn't be tired." Robert chided unsympathetically.  
"Be nice to my pretty lady." Tala frowned pulling the girl against him. "And the little kitty." He added noting Robert's frown changing focus.  
Kai sighed and shoved his coffee under the brunette's nose. "Here gaki, drink."  
"Dude, you know how to share?" Michael muttered.  
"Dunh le corfey." Destiny-Dawn mumbled, her sleep-covered mind refusing to churn out proper words for her mouth,wrinkling her nose and trying to move away.  
"Translation someone?" Tala asked looking around wtih a faint teasing smile.  
"She said 'don't like coffee'." Tyson translated with easy grin.  
"Oh." Tala murmured. "Kaaaay…" _Hey, how did he_-?  
"How did he know?" Tatellany whispered the question Tala was wondering himself, turning towards the other girls. "Even _I_ couldn't understand her."  
"With Tyson sometimes it's better not to ask." Hillary sighed.

"Take care." Icasel mumbled watching as group Four started to board their plane. She looked sullenly after them, she still wasn't sure splitting up was a good plan. Safety in numbers and all that jazz…  
"Thanks for letting us crash at your place Mr. K. It was rad!" Miika giggled waving exuberantly as she jogged after her group.  
"Right on little dudette, you can totally stay at my crib anytime yo!" Mr. Kinomiya laughed dropping a hand on Icasel's shoulder. "That is one hip gal, almost as cool as me."  
"Riight." Icasel muttered readjusting her pack_. 'Why is there always some mental old man hanging around our group? Mr. Dickinson_ _I_ get_, but what's_ with _this guy?_'  
"You heading out little lady?"  
"Yup."  
"Where ya going?"  
Icasel frowned in thought for a brief moment and pulled out her cell phone. After a moment of fiddling with it she looked up with a decisive look. "Portugal. It's where Boris was last seen. Luckily for me my contacts there are still fresh so it won't be too hard to find out if he's been in contact with the locals."  
"Sounds like you got one interesting story behind you."  
She stiffened visibly. "Not that's it any of your business but…" She closed her eyes exhaling sharply. "My sisters and I lived there a few years back. It's where they were killed. Hit and run driver you know? I made friends with the gangs to track him down."  
Mr. Kinomiya winced. "Dudette I am so sorry. I sounded as tactless as my boy right now."  
She shrugged watching the planes leave with dulled eyes. "It happened a while ago. I'm over it."  
"Somehow I doubt that. If you need help call me hear? I won't have one my kids out there if you feel you can't take it alone. Clear?"  
"Crystal." She bit her lip hesitating briefly. "Hey Mr. Kinomiya?…T-thanks." She looked up with a brief smile before slipping away.  
He sighed watching her go. "Little dudette…no wonder you're so distant. But it'll be ok."

OOOOOO

"Are we really staying here Destiny?" Mariah asked peering around her.  
"It's a cave! Bears live in caves!"  
"Idiot there's friggin' tigers around here, watch for those." Joseph snorted, a lazy half teasing smirk on his face, eyes glinting as he watched Tyson's eyes bulge.  
"WHAAAAT!"  
"Oh jeez." Destiny-Dawn and Hillary sighed unloading the helicopter, which had picked them up at the Peking(?) airport. Meanwhile the others took in their surroundings, they smiled in appreciation as Steve moved to give them a hand.  
Eleana shook her head with a faint smile setting her pack down and tugged on Oliver's shirt sleeve as the French boy tried to pacify the hysterical Tyson He looked over curiously, the faint look of annoyance on his face quickly vanished when he saw who it was.  
"_Ma belle_, do you need something?"  
She shook her head a blush dancing across her cheeks. "Tell Tyson to look at the entrance." She said softly pointing towards the left side. "There's a hidden door there."  
"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow before walking over to the cave's entrance and inspecting it. He smiled finding the painted steel of a door. "You put a lot of thought into our training camp, _oui_ Destiny?"  
"That's Sarah's doing." The Chinese replied. "She refused to let any of us go off into the "wild areas" without proper protection." A small smirk reminiscent of her boyfriend graced her features as she tossed a crate down onto the ground. She jerked her thumb at the crate looking at Bryan. "Late Christmas prez Bry."  
He snorted clicking the crate open. Inside lay an assortment of guns and daggers. Nodding to himself Bryan took his time in picking each weapon up and inspecting it. After the crate had been emptied and the weapons laying in piles around Bryan's crouched stature he looked up and nodded. The corners of his mouth twitching upwards just slightly.  
"You girls are good." He rasped. To their surprise his pale eyes sparked as Tyson freaked over actually trusting _Bryan_ with _weapons_.  
Destiny-Dawn shared a smirk with Joseph. Both got the feeling that they would have a lot of fun.

OOOO

"Ooookay…where are we? Hell?" Enrique asked looking around the reinforced concrete cabin in dismay.  
Ian snickered, nudging Miika in the side. "Rich boy never stays in anything less than five star. Something go wrong with the arrangements?"  
"Dreadful." Miika deadpanned quirking an eyebrow at the small Russian. "Must've called the wrong place."  
"Really?" hopeful blue eyes turned over to look at the pair.  
"No idiot, we're being sarcastic." Ian sneered sharing a triumphant look with Miika as the Italian deflated. It was hard to not, well, _tolerate_ the girl for Ian did _not_ like _anyone_. The girl _could_ be sarcastic and _mean_, in short exactly what any of the D-boys would have been like had they been girls if she'd stopped being so damn _chirpy_. After the initial shock of Tala actually having a sister –which in turn meant that it was safe to say there was _one_ girl on the planet Tala would _not_ flirt with- the D-boys shocked themselves by beginning to feel comfortable around her. The others found it weird that the three were so at home with the way the half siblings behaved, well except maybe Kai and Destiny-Dawn, those two were _scary _at times, especially since Kai seemed to rubbing off on the girl…  
Max sighed as he took a crate from Sarah. "C'mon you three, so it's not the best place to stay Enrique but it's better than outside."  
"Are you sure?" the Italian turned his gaze to the iced over window. The outside world already whistling with the wind that came with a blizzard.  
"Positive."  
"There is an output for my laptop in there right?" Kenny asked suddenly.  
"I'm afraid not Kenny." Sarah replied as she sat near the fireplace sewing a patch on a pair of pants Dunga had managed to rip. "You'll have to make do without Dizzi for a while. It'll tax the generators too much, we've only so much power here I'm afraid."  
Eddie and Gary sighed as Kenny began to flip out and Enrique shortly followed with his whining.  
"Oh dear." Sarah murmured eyeing Miika as the redhead slowly began to twitch.  
"Now I lay thee down to sleep." Ian muttered with a sadistic grin as he settled back to watch the fireworks…and oh, would they be _fireworks_! It was true, red hair signalled a _dangerous_ temper…  
"For all eternity not a peep." Dunga added nodding decisively.  
"…Is that how it goes?" Eddie asked looking at Sarah. The English girl hummed a note and smiled serenely at them as she continued with her stitching.

OOOO

"Bit a cold ain't it?" Johnny muttered breathing onto his hands.  
"Aw it's only a wee bit o' snow. Miika's group git it worse 'n Iceland." Jeanelia chirped slapping his shoulder. "Not scared of a few flakes ar' ye?"  
"Well there is this Irish _flake_ that scares me…" Johnny mused aloud.  
"That had to hurt." Ray commented with a wince as the Irish girl slapped Johnny hard across the cheek.  
"Most likely did." Miriam agreed pulling her cloak around her shoulders tightly. "Though it is cold."  
"W-why did M-maya send us he-here?" Taryn gasped out. "I'm f-f-freezing."  
"Here." A green jacket was dropped over her head as Spencer reached around and shoved her hands into his gloves.  
"B-but you'll…freeze."  
"Nah," The blonde replied looking around the landscape. He didn't actually know where they were but his guess was perhaps a mountain forest range or something, most likely America or Canada. "This is like summer for me."  
"Maya has to be a sadist." Michael grumbled blowing onto his hands. "She didn't even give us warning to dress warm."  
"Stop complaining. It won't bring Miika here and you're totally wasting hot air." Kevin teased leaping onto Ray's back.  
Taryn ignored Michael's response and turned to look up at Spencer. "Are you sure? I can last until we reach the cabin..."  
"I'm sure." He growled out. "The last thing we need is for you to get sick." He frowned looking down at her flushed face. She would collapse anyway, what if he…  
"Aaiiieee!"  
Jeanelia ceased her slapping of Johnny the same moment that Michael released his grasp on Kevin's throat. Simultaneously the group turned to look at Taryn.  
Taryn flushed as she identified Miriam's quiet knowing (_Of what?_ Taryn wondered) snicker. "Spencer!" She whispered urgently. "What are you _doing_?"  
"You're tired, you're getting sick. I'm carrying you so you won't fall on us."  
"My twin for a camera." Ray muttered.  
Taryn flushed and hid her face in Spencer's neck leaving him to deal with the merciless teasing…which he did with a single glare.  
'_Lucky! I glare and all I get are comments of how cute and chibi like I look_!' Taryn inwardly grumbled. 'Miika and _Jeanelia are right…guys have all the luck_.'

OOOO

"My pretty lady is waking up now." Tala cooed carrying the sleeping girl into her tent. The group were situated near the Valley of the Dead in Egypt. Most of Group One suspected Maya also wanted to do some research as well as training…bloody Egyptologist. Emily and Ozuma were setting up the computer's wireless system since Icasel needed to be able to report any findings to Maya. Lee was currently setting up the four tents with a speed that Maya had stopped her own work to admire. Lee had flushed slightly and was now moving awkwardly as the girl stepped forward to ask about the ropes and such.  
"Tatellany." Robert called gently, willing himself not to bite Tala's hand, which was cradling her cheek. "Time to wake up sister."  
"Mmmm, I'm sleepy Robert." She murmured reaching out for him. Tala's eyes softened brieflyat the childlike action as he carefully deposited her in Robert's arms.  
"I know." He murmured, a look shot over her head to Tala. The Russian nodded and went to join the others. "But we're having a meeting remember?"  
"I know." She yawned sitting up slightly. "Where's Tala?"  
He frowned then smiled faintly. "Outside with the others."  
"Oh." She murmured.  
"Tatellany?"  
"Yes Robert?"  
He coughed leaving the tent hastily. "Your skirt has shifted up."  
"_Oh_!" She blushed furiously as she fixed it.

She hurried and saw him near the river fiddling with the catch of a lock. "Hey Robert, why are we having a-" She broke off with a yelp, her face immediately turning red.  
"Tala! Hands off my sister!" Robert bellowed dropping the lock and storming over to the pair.  
Tala stood behind the red faced girl, one arm around her waist, the other her neck.  
"Robert?" Tatellany choked, turning mortified eyes on him. Of all the places for Tala to pull this stunt…  
Tala, blatantly ignoring Robert's version of Bryan glare-of-ascertained-painful-death, looked at Kai leaning on a rock watching the trio curiously and waggled his eyebrows.  
"Muah." A loud kiss was pressed onto her cheek. Her eyes widened as Robert's developed a twitch.  
Laughing Tala spun on his heel and scampered up the sand dune to his right as the German boy gave chase.  
Looking dazed Tatellany stood watching them, one hand pressed over her cheek in wonder.

"You never learn."

"Kai?" She blinked lowering her hand as she turned around to stare at him.  
Kai had moved from his position against the rock and was now standing over her with a knowing look in his eye. He shook his head. "You and the gaki are the same. You always get caught off guard. Tala loves that. It's fun for him to sneak up on you."  
She stammered an incoherent protest as her face reddened again. She really needed to work on her blushing…and okay, maybe she was a little off guard at times but, but … Eleana was worse!  
Kai smirked and clasped her shoulder. "You know…he only does it because he really likes you…I don't think you've let him know it's mutual or else he wouldn't be quite so eager about it all the time don't you think?"  
She nibbled on her lower lip in thought. No, now that she thought about it she hadn't. The closest she'd ever come was by accepting him in the first place. But that was enough to show it wasn't it? Surely the fact that she still wanted to know him after discovering he was with biovolt said something for her feelings...didn't it? But then, some people did need verbal assurance…Oh god, this was confusing.

"Just tell him." Kai muttered.  
"I will." She promised beaming up at him. "Hey Kai?"  
"Yea?"  
"Can you get Robert off his case?"  
"Think I'll get Lee to handle that one." He muttered smirking as he sauntered off.

OOOOO

Portugal, next to a few carefully hidden cities in the mountains of the east, was the most knowledgeable of the ancient world in regards to bit beasts. Most knew that. What they didn't know what Portugal also carried in its national library secrets of a time when the world was born and two sides raged war against each other on earth.

She frowned at her notes, glaring at them as though everything was the papers' fault. Idly she thought that if looks could kill the paper would have probably combusted by now…  
Icasel Smith, known as Ice to all wanting to live long fruitful lives tapped a finger over one particular paragraph, a curse forming on her lips but withheld for fears of what the tyrannical librarian would do to her. She did not like this. Hate was a very mild word for the feeling she was experiencing but what to call it? Rage would have to suffice. Pure evil, going off to castrate some poor inferior male, rage…

Yes that would do nicely.

It hadn't taken much to gain the intelligence she needed. Her stay in Portugal a few years back had been an interesting one. She'd done quite a few favours for different people and now it paid off. People were all too willing to part with information when she reminded them they owed her…and if they wouldn't tell her then she'd be forced to demand monetary compensation…with a hefty interest.

She'd learnt that Boris had since fled the country taking with him a group of about twenty followers…the forty odd supporters he'd been had been quickly converted back to the right side after Icasel had a few words, truths and threats to tell. Even better they told her what little they knew, Boris had managed to gather up about hundred supporters globally and was now in Kansas, which meant once she finished up here Icasel would be heading for America…bloody bastard.

But what got her was the passage in an old book. In a way it had nothing to do with her mission…though it did explain why Kai had gone loco while using Black Dranzer.

**Though the most terrible of shadow beasts lies in their domain, its bride is said to soar through our skies.** **Her beauty holds no limit and her soul drives men insane. In a time when the beasts shall emerge the bride will return first, using man to free herself from her chains and then to corrupt.  
When the black phoenix flies, the time is near for she signifies the coming of the second Divine Wars.  
**(sounds cheesy but bah, pretend it's an old book.)

'_Fucking bloody legends. I'm going to kill the creator/god/whatever the fuck people call it if I ever get a chance_.'

"One in Egypt, one in Iceland, one in America, one in China." He smiled. "And a stray in Portugal. I think it's time to remind them I'm still around."

"Sooo…what are we doing? Hunting?" Ray asked Miriam in Chinese, fiddling with his beyblade sitting as he walked.  
"No, idiot." Miriam scowled. "We're having a training session."  
"So why are there only four of us?"  
"Because the group was split in two for this exercise."  
"Oh shut up." Spencer growled irritably. He didn't care if he couldn't understand Chinese…the constant chattering between the two was getting annoying. Did he starting babbling in Russian? Nooooo…but that was mostly because Spencer did NOT babble unlike some certain team mates….like Ian the hyped up snake.

Taryn sighed quietly wondering yet again why Jeanelia hadn't taken this group. She just wasn't cut out for outdoor expeditions. Stupid thin frame…at least Eleana wasn't here. The poor thing would've turned into an ice cube by now. Why society craved the thin body was beyond her…it was so _useless_ in cold weather.

Ray and Miriam shared a look, knowing that their chatter could be construed as annoying and made even more by the fact that Spencer couldn't speak Chinese. Neither knew about Taryn, she always spoke English like the rest of her team. Though Destiny-Dawn had mentioned the group were slowly learning other languages. Most had their native tongue, English and Japanese fluent but were struggling to learn the other languages that made up everyone's ethnicity.  
Ray shook his head. Honestly, Destiny-Dawn had made it sound like they could _only_ drive a manual but not an automatic car. Then again, she did horrible at science… "Sorry Spencer." He apologised. "It was pretty rude of us to speak in Chinese ne?"  
"That and your chatter could draw attention." The Russian scowled.  
"Attention?" Miriam snorted. "We're in the forest."  
"With wild animals." Ray remembered. "We should be quiet now."

"Yes please." Taryn murmured ear pricking up. "Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?" Miriam frowned. "The wind? Yea I did."  
"No. It's not the wind." Ray paused, his eyes darted from side to side as he cocked his head to the side. "I hear it too."  
"Rustling." Spencer answered Miriam's unspoken question. "Something big that knows when to keep quiet."  
"Where?"  
"To the left." Ray whispered.  
"Keep quiet." Taryn hissed. "I need to hear."

Silence fell immediately. Subconsciously the group moved closer to each other, forming a protective circle. Spencer's hand fell to his hip grasping the butcher's knife hidden under his jacket.  
"Spencer? Why is Seaborg glowing?" Miriam hissed suddenly.

"What?" Taryn spun around. "But that means a shadow-" She broke off with a strangled sound, eyes wide and pain laced.  
"Taryn?" Ray stared at her.  
"She's been hurt." Miriam cried as the girl toppled over.  
Spencer lifted the girl into his arms wincing as something whizzed past managing to slice his arm.  
"An attack?" Ray instinctively grabbed his launcher looking around frantically for a target.  
"No time for that." Spencer growled surging to his feet. "_Run_!"

OOOO

A body hit the pavement with a sharp thud and a sickening crack. Widened eyes watched the small figure in fearful awe as knuckles were cracked loudly.  
"I'm short but I can kick ass. This is the last time I'll ask." Icasel growled. "Answer my questions if you value your fucking pathetic hides."

"All hell's broken loose." Icasel muttered angrily trying to get the two-way radio to work. "_C'mon you sonuva bitch...mother fucking technology, work damn you!..._Maya! Can you hear me?"  
"Ice?"  
'_Never thought I'd be happy to hear that Russian's voice._' "Tala! Where's Maya?"  
"Out training with Kai, Lee and Robert."  
"Then where's Tats and Ozuma?"  
"Pretty lady is right next to me."  
"I'm here too." Ozuma's voice crackled. He sounded like he was standing a bit away from the microphone. "What have you found?"  
"Problem. _Biiiig_ problem. I need a flight to the mountains."  
"Which mountains?"  
"The ones Jean's group is at."  
"Why?" Tatellany asked.  
"Boris knows where we all are. Well, except me I'm moving too quickly for the batman wannabe to keep track. He's just launched an attack on Jean's group. I'd warn the other two group if I were you."

"Mother _fucker_." Ozuma cursed loudly surprising everyone listening. "Hold tight, that ride will be with you ASAP. Tatellany go get Maya, Tala, call everyone back to the camp."

OOOO

"Whoa what's with that!" Michael exclaimed.  
"What's with what?" Jeanelia snapped. Taryn had been gone only two hours and already she wished they'd swapped jobs. Michael just wouldn't concentrate. Honestly did he want to die? "Stop starin' at the sky yankee and pay attention ta the blades!"  
"Uhh, Jean?" Kevin spoke up. "I'd look at the sky if I were you. It's doing some freaky shit."  
Jeanelia's eyes widened, memories interlacing with the present.

_Black, pure black clouds swirling overhead.  
A sign of death.  
Silver lightening striking the same place twice, three, four times.  
Sign of an ambush.  
And a laugh…oh gods that laugh…_

"No." Jeanelia whispered.  
"Jean?" Johnny shared a look with the other two before hesitantly clamping a hand on her shoulder.  
She shook her head wrenching herself from her thoughts. "Git the two way radio out. I gotta call Maya."  
"No need. She knows." A yell came from above as helicopter blades whistled.  
"Ice?" Michael exclaimed looking up to see the girl dangling from a rope being lowered to the ground. Damned if she didn't look cool doing it too.  
"Lucky for you," Icasel stated flatly swinging a belt chain around. "My sources aren't too slow."

_Pain. Pain is bad…pain like before. Fever. Hot. Cold. Pain…more pain._

"Main she's really burning up." Ray frowned soaking his bandanna in the snow covering the cave's entrance and dropping it on her forehead. By a stroke of luck they'd managed to hide in a cave and not be found. Then the blizzard started and covered the entrance partially. Once assured that they wouldn't be found Spencer and Ray had built a fire and taken off their jackets to make a soft spot for Taryn to lay on. Spencer had also been the one to remove the blade and treat the wound. Then the fever had hit. Carefully Spencer had picked the girl up and positioned her on his lap using the jackets for a blanket while he barked orders at Ray to find a way to cool the fever.

"What did it?" Spencer asked slanting a glance at Miriam, his fingers dancing lightly over the bandage on Taryn's back. "You know?"

Miriam frowned. "Maybe…I wasn't actually involved the last time. But between Taryn and Ozuma I've learnt quite a bit." She sighed fingering the dagger they'd wrenched from Taryn's shoulder blade. "If I remember, this is made from a shadow beast's bone. They're deadly to humans you know. That's why we need the bit beasts to fight them. We can't do it ourselves."

"So this is what? Poisoning her?" Ray shouted.  
"Yea…and unless the others find us…" she trailed off shivering.  
"We'll be fine." Spencer said gruffly. He looked down as Taryn began another feverish fit. "_We'll all be fine_."

OOOOO

"They're attacking us?" Destiny-Dawn's scream could be heard over the mountain. It seemed to echo just a few extra times for effect. Heads snapped up from whatever chore was being performed to stare at the girl.  
"Yes, and according to Ice, they're already attacking Jeanelia's group. Keep your group together. Do not, under any circumstances go anywhere alone." Maya's crisp voice startled the group as they hurried over to where Destiny-Dawn stood clasping the microphone in white fingers.  
"Understood." Miika's cheerful voice cut through. "We're not going far anyway, a friggin' cyclone or something's passing over. Will keep an eye out though, don't worry about that."  
"Nothing's out of the norm here but there is meant to be a storm coming." Destiny-Dawn added, knowing Maya would ask after her group.  
A surprisingly soft low voice wafted over the speakers. "_Gaki_."  
"Kai?" the group chorused in surprise. Even Bryan noticeably started.  
"Your group, stay where you are. Especially you." Kai growled out. "I'm on my way."  
"Kai…" Destiny-Dawn whispered. He was coming….here? But, the training…that was more important surely? She was just one person, Kai was needed to help everyone. Was he really putting his own training on hold to come after her? A lump formed in her throat. She desperately wished Ray were there to help her sort her head out…and her heart.  
"Gaki stay put. I will not let _you _get hurt."  
"Commando Kai." Tyson muttered. "And still grumpy as hell."  
"Mission Impossible time." Joseph grinned maniacally humming the movie's theme song. "With a dash of the _Lord of the Flies_."

OOOO

Miika said her goodbyes and cut transmission. Sighing she turned back to her group. "You got all that?"  
"Yea." Max bit his lip. "They'll be ok won't they?"  
"We all will." Miika assured.  
"Our group has an advantage really." Sarah said thoughtfully. "Shadow beasts tend to avoid this part of the world. Our theory is they have an aversion to the cold. When it comes time, our headquarters will most likely be somewhere like this. As will any defence centres we need."  
"But they're shadows!" Eddie protested.  
"Yes, shadows, not cold." Sarah murmured. "Even shadows can shy from the cold."

Miika nodded. After a moments pause she grinned at them with a teasing look. "Y'all heard Joseph…it's Lord of the Flies time out there."

TO Be Continued

According to my comp, this is nearly 13 pages long, not heaps but little so it's juuuust right.  
The lord of the flies line comes from the series Lost, you should know it, if not…that's just so wrong.


	10. Chapter Eight

I had a wee bit of trouble this one, for starts I kept getting ahead of myself and I'm sure my OC's aren't totally in character, huh, Ocs gone OOC…interesting.  
Hopefully what I've got is good. Oh yes and be warned the writing style and mood are inconsistent for this one, I had funny moments where I went _loopy_. (sniggers and waves to her sisters Family joke, short story)  
And before I forget the song used in the story (near the end) is called Yours Truly by Blindspott (An awesome New Zealand band! WHOOT!)  
_DAU_

_I'll meet you there  
__No matter where life takes me to.  
__I'll meet you there  
_Even if I need you here  
_I'll meet you there.  
_Meet You There, Simple Plan.

**Chapter Eight**

The only noise to be heard in a blocked off cave was the crackle of a barely stoked fire as three occupants slept, two soundly, the other fitful and feverish. The fourth occupant stared at the fire, blue eyes hard as he listened carefully for noises outside, one hand clutched a blue beyblade while the other absently brushed navy blue bangs away from the girl's face.

Spencer kept a cautious ear open for any noises that were out of the ordinary. In the meanwhile he left his thoughts wander. He didn't allow himself to do this often. This again he had been a pawn for an old man with a god complex and an internationally wanted criminal, perhaps that had something to do with it…

At present his thoughts were focused on the turn his life had made, though for awhile they had drifted on the topic Tala had brought up of a new name for their team. Oddly enough actually losing the title of World Champions wasn't as bad as people would think, it relieved him in a way. He could actually think of following that long forgotten childhood dream of becoming a doctor or a scientist. Once the current problem was resolved.

At this thought Spencer frowned. What the current problem was though was rather sketchily detailed thus far. They knew there were four portal openers, ten guardians and a large number of shadow beasts. They knew said guardians had to go to the creatures' realm. Though what those creatures were exactly was a bloody mystery. Spencer entertained the thought they simply looked like a bit beasts' shadow. All black. Ian, if he recalled, though they looked like ordinarily bit beasts, only with black eyes and foaming rabid blood filled mouths. What a charming imagination the boy had.

As usual any thought of what he was currently mixed up into always brought thoughts of the Hitokiri, a former intercontinental champion team of beybladers. Apparently they were retired and _apparently_, despite being _emotional_ _**lunatics**_ -well minus Maya- they were training them all to win.

_Perhaps_, Spencer thought ruefully, _we're in more trouble than we realise_.

"Ne Spencer, perhaps you should sleep." Miriam yawned rubbing her eyes as she forced herself to focus and stay awake. Her eyes darted towards her watch, widening incredulously at the early hour of the morning the time indicated.  
"Go to sleep yourself." He rumbled. "I rest when we're all safe."  
Miriam frowned and huddled into her jacket, her gaze turning towards the fire. "I don't get you."  
"What?"

"I don't get you." She repeated watching in amusement as the perpetual scowl broke out on his face. "You used to be an underling to the dude we're currently trying to thrash. You were that really cold guy whose inside matched his icy eyes." She stuck her tongue out as he scowled darker at her. "Yet here you are, keeping your old enemies alive and actually caring for a sick girl. Like I said: I don't get you."  
"Nobody 'gets' me." Spencer scoffed. "Very few people understand what makes any of the Demolition Boys, us. I don't expect any of you to join those ranks."  
Miriam scowled. "No need to get rude."  
"No need to pry into my life."  
"We're a team." She pointed out.  
"We're allies." He replied shortly. "You do your thing and I'll do mine."  
"And what is your thing?"  
"Right now? Keeping Taryn alive."  
'_So in denial_.' Miriam mentally chirped watching the icy eyes softened just so slightly as they stared down at the sleeping girl.

"Wahoo! Kai!"

"Get off!"

"Not even five seconds and Tyson's already in mortal danger." Hillary sighed watching as Kai proceeded to throw the boy into a nearby stream. Standing to the side with their bags was Tala watching the scene with amusement. "Why doesn't he ever _learn_?"  
"Makes for good entertainment." Steve commented grinning widely at the scene. "No matter how many times I see this it still remains unbelievably hilarious…"  
"Bonjour Kai." Eleana greeted shyly waving as she came up the path from the forest, a basket of berries swinging lightly at her side. Oliver walked close behind her, a small smile and a nod in greeting as he carried the wood he'd collected.

Kai raised an eyebrow at the pair. He was not entirely sure what he expected to see from this group but he was pretty confident the French pair walking out of a mountain forest as though it were a meadow wasn't quite it.  
"Bonjour." He replied finally, inclining his head slightly. "Destiny-Dawn?"

"She and Bryan are checking the traps. We're hoping to have meat for dinner." Joseph replied as he reluctantly began his chore of beating the rugs clean. Bloody archaic women's work.  
"Kai, any word on Ray's group?" Mariah's anxious amber eyes were suddenly obstructing Kai's view as she stood in front of him waiting for his answer with a strained expression.  
"Not yet." He shook his head. "But Ice would have only just arrived there. Maya and Ozuma are taking Emily and Lee and joining her there. Tatellany and Robert are joining Miika's group." He caught Steve's look out of his peripheral vision and smirked. "Tala and I'll be staying here."  
"Obviously."  
"Steve, leave Kai alone." Hillary reprimanded lightly as she slapped Tyson's hand away from the berries. "Mou Tyson! Leave the food alone!"  
"But I'm hungry Hils."  
"Iie! No snacking before dinner!"  
Tala chuckled swiping a berry himself while Hillary's attention was focused on Tyson.  
"Now there's a domestic scene." Joseph quipped under his breath darting a look at the trio. "_Including_ the delinquent _brat_ to _boot_."

"Fuck." Bryan cursed lowly firing his last bullet. Of all the creatures in the forest they had to get wolves, that annoying stay-in-large-group animals. (AN/ Couldn't find a better way to phrase that, sorry T-T)  
"Ne Bry-san?"  
Great, his eye was flipping twitching. What was it with the girl and her idiotic pet names for people? Bry-san? Did he look like a…like a…well he didn't know what kind of creature would constitute such an annoying name and in all honesty he did _not_ _want_ to know. "What wretch?"  
Destiny-Dawn rolled her eyes, strongly tempted to whack him firmly over the head…with a frying pan oddly enough…hmm, Mariahisms growing again. Baka, Destiny, focus, wovles, Bry-san, weaponry.  
"Wouldn't it be easier to use Falborg?" she finally spoke pointing to where the falcon's beyblade could be seen peeking out of his jacket pocket. She wiped her forehead quickly as he moved his gaze away from her. Did Bryan's head just blur? That couldn't be good right? Nooooo, blurring is _bad_, not your friend…though sleep sounds good. Real good. Okay, going off on tangents here. Maybe she hit her head. Bloody concussion knowing her luck too.  
"……that's the most intelligent thing I've heard you say."  
"Same to you Bry-san." She gasped keeling over.

"The medicine kit!" Bryan's roar startled everyone from their tasks as heads whipped over to where the Russian was now storming up the path, a limp Destiny-Dawn bouncing in his arms. He looked back at Kai and Tala twice blinking once as he came to a stop.  
"Destiny!" Mariah cried. "Bryan what happened?"  
"We ran into a few wolves." He snapped. "Get the medicine idiot."  
"What?" Hillary shrilled. "How? Where? When?"  
"Hillary." Kai's cold voice stopped the flow of questions. "Get the medicine kit. Now. Eleana, get a bed ready. Oliver, tear up some cloth that you can spare. Mariah get a jug of water. Cold. Joseph, get on the radio and try to get hold of Maya or Sarah. Tala, go check their traps. Steve...keep Tyson from doing or eating anything."  
"Sure, give the _American_ the _impossible_ job." Was all that was heard as the group broke in a run.

"Snow, snow, snow, snow, snow, snow, one a penny, two a penny, snow, snow, snow." Miika sang, her propped up by a palm as she stared blankly out the window at the blizzard. She was bored, there was no longer a training room, electricity was being friggin rationed and she had no means of entertainment. Not even an ancient magazine or comic.  
"One a penny says I'm going to kill you." Ian groaned hurling a pillow at her head. "That tune is annoying."  
"The good old hot cross buns tune is annoying?" Enrique sputtered. "But it's such a good tune! And it tells you to pay for your food! It's morally good!"  
"They are _not_ getting into a debate over a nursery rhyme are they?" Eddie swung around to stare at Sarah incredulously.  
"I'm afraid they are." She admitted mournfully. "If only you boys hadn't destroyed the training room while beyblading…we might have prevented this."  
"Blame Ian not me." Eddie automatically said in a defensive tone.  
"But of course." Sarah murmured placidly as she turned towards where Kenny sat by the communications equipment half-heartedly playing solitaire. "Kenny any word from the others?"  
"None yet."

"Actually there is." Max giggled skipping in with a purple duffel bag.  
"That bag looks oddly familiar." Sarah stated lifting an eyebrow. "And it's not one of ours."  
"It's mine." Tatellany's head peeked around the door with a smile.  
"Our group's split up." Robert explained as he entered. "Kai and Tala are joining Destiny-Dawn while Emily and Lee go with Ozuma and Maya to Jeanelia's."  
"Robert!" Tatellany side stepped as Sarah flew over to him.  
"Those two are scary." Miika muttered to Ian. "I feel like I'm watching a Victorian romance come to life."  
"Really? So it wasn't just me then." Ian looked faintly relieved.  
"Yea me too." Eddie nodded. "Thought I was finally going mad."  
"Ahem." Robert was staring at them with an annoyed expression. A reprimand shone in his eyes.  
"Soooorry Robbie." Miika drawled. "But it's the truth."  
"Whatever. You are merely annoyed that Michael isn't here."  
"Zap!" Eddie laughed. "Burn Miika, burn!"

"Stop with that tune." Jeanelia growled throwing a bowl at Michael's head. The American was currently wrapping cloth around his hands and arms while humming the theme to Mission Impossible.  
"What? Why? It's appropriate."  
"Mission _Impossible_!" Icasel sneered. "We don't fail…well…you might, being an guy and all, but we girls sure as hell don't."  
"Meanie." Michael said after a short pause.  
"Best you could come up with?" Johnny muttered sitting down next to him.  
"Yea." Michael admitted.  
"Then you're right. This will be mission impossible."

"You hear that?" Ray's head jerked up. Scrabbling. He was certain he could hear scrabbling in the snow.  
"Someone's here." Miriam frowned, one hand reaching out to grab the nearby branch.  
"Stay near Taryn." Spencer ordered quietly slipping away from the girl's side and making his way over to the snow covered entrance. He watched as a hand peeped through the snow, slowly making the hole wider. When it was wide enough Spencer grabbed the hand and yanked it through.  
"Sonva-bitch!" The curse spilled as a fist shot towards Spencer.  
Sighing he lifted an arm and blocked it. "Language Ice." He admonished. Why was he surprised? He should have known that the pint-sized terror would be the one to find them. Though where exactly the girl had acquired her skills was another story.

"Spencer!" She jerked her arm back with a scowl. "Finally! I thought you might in a cave. Thought this one might be the wrong one for a sec cause there was no footprints. Then Jean remembered you had a friggin' storm. So I had to retrace and start over." She glowered at a pile of snow, clearly blaming it for the amount of time she spent on this mission and Jeanelia's forgetfulness. "Speaking of which, Jean, Michael and Johnny boy are outside. Anything that needs immediate attention?"  
"Taryn." Ray jumped to reply gesturing wildly. "She got hit."  
"Fucking snakes in ice skates." Icasel cursed letting a low whistle out eyes roaming over the unconscious girl. "My girls always get in trouble." She let a sigh. "Ah well, can't do anything for it. I better get her out there."  
"I'll take her." Spencer intervened picking her up. "And stop grinning like a lunatic Miriam. We might have to buy you a strait jacket yet."  
Miriam covered her wide grin with a hand and looked away to hide the brightly twinkling eyes.

"They found them!" Tala startled everyone with a whoop, one fist clenched above his head in pure zeal while the other clutched the mouth piece(?) of the radio set.  
"Ray and the others?" Mariah asked darting up to the Russian.  
"Know anyone else who be missing girly?" Jeanelia's voice crackled through, a scoff evident in her tone. "We got lucky, only one injury-Maya and Ozuma takin' care of that now. That boy of yers thinks fast Tala."  
"I'd ask for confirmation that it's Spencer you're talking about but I think you just gave it." Tala chuckled.  
"Well that and he's the only D-boy here."  
"True true." Tala hummed. He frowned a moment later. "Hang on. What injury? Who?"  
"Taryn, hit with a dagger. We're positive it's at least been subjected to the shadow beasts auras."  
"Huh?"  
"Ask Ele to explain." Jeanelia sighed. "Now how's Desy?"  
"Still out. She's just worn herself out."  
"Typical." Miika's voice snorted suddenly. "Shoulda warned ya about that."  
"How are your lot Mii?" Tala asked.  
"Bored!" Miika complained. "The guys ruined the training room and it fucking snowing like fuck. We can't go outside."  
"Okay. Keep an eye on Ian. He'll probably get brutal soon."  
A yelp was heard from Miika's end.  
"Ahhh, too late Taly. He just got brutal on Eni."  
"Oops." Tala chortled. "But back to Desy, what exactly should you have warned about?"  
"Ah, well…" Miika trailed off.

"The girl's a little obsessed with beating the shadow beasts." Jeanelia explained with a sigh. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's done most of the chores on top of her own training."  
"Mariah?" Tala asked turning his head slightly.  
The girl looked sheepish. "That did happen now that I think about it."  
"Idiot girl." Tala muttered. "When she comes to, Kai's gonna want a word."  
"Better him than me." Miika chirped. "Keep me updated I gotta go stop Ian from breaking Eni's legs."

"You're kidding?" Icasel's jaw dropped.

"No Ice, I am not." Maya replied putting her peppermint tea down with a sigh. "We need the information you've been collecting. I would like you to continue."  
"I suppose that makes sense." Icasel sighed. "Just keep me updated then. I'm getting worried over here."  
"I know." Maya murmured. "Lee, Johnny, Jeanelia, Miriam and Ray will be joining Miika's group tomorrow. Ozuma, Emily, Spencer, Taryn, Kevin and I will be with Destiny's group. Contact us there please."

_Faith full of holes  
__And empty promises  
__Are all that they had for you  
__Trade flesh and bone  
__For wooden white crosses  
__To this earth we commit you  
__This is not goodbye  
__This is just a kiss  
__Before you die  
__This is not goodbye  
__Take my hand and close your eyes  
__Now you hold on to everything  
__You thought that they had for you  
__And eternal grace  
__I won't forget you  
__This is not goodbye  
_

"Good Kai, let Tala and Bryan treat Destiny." Tala murmured cautiously inching a wet cloth towards Destiny-Dawn's forehead. On the other side of Kai Bryan was equally careful as he attempted to give the girl some medicine.

"Man. He's like…possessive and insane." Mariah whispered out the corner of her mouth to Hillary.  
"It's scary." Hillary confessed. "I'd be too scared to sleep if I didn't know he wouldn't let her go for anything."  
It was true. Since Bryan had brought her back sick from their hunting trip Kai had refused to put Destiny-Dawn down and had already snarled at everyone when they approached the couple. He'd even bitten Tyson's hand at one stage, startling everyone and reducing the genki boy to tears.

"Speaking of which we should go to sleep." Oliver said quietly as he set Eleana down on a sleeping mat and covered her with a blanket. The girl had fallen asleep leaning against him while the group talked. "There's not much else we can do."

"Kai." Tala started. He noticed that everyone had now fallen asleep, low breathing and gentle snores –or in Tyson's case loud snores- filled the cave. "Come on. Put the little kitty down and go to sleep."  
Kai shook his head with a growl. Tala exchanged an exasperated look with Bryan behind Kai's back and growled a little himself. "Kai…"  
"No." Kai whispered. "It's my fault."  
"How is her getting sick your fault?" Bryan snarled. "Blame goes to her and…maybe myself for not noticing earlier."

"Not your fault." Kai insisted. "Mine."  
"Kai you sound like a three year old." Tala said a worried look creeping onto his face. Surely his friend was not going insane…was he? Sometimes it was hard to tell with his lot. Some days he thought that they had finally gone off the deep end. Like right now.  
"I told her I wouldn't let her get hurt. I was supposed to look after her."  
"You can't protect her from everything Kai. And I think this was beyond your little promise." Bryan snapped.  
"I should have been here."  
"You had somewhere else you needed to be."  
"Nowhere is more important than by her side." Kai snarled in Russian.  
Tala and Bryan blinked.

Tala tilted his head, angling a surprised look at Bryan. "Did he just?"  
"I think he did."  
"He's got it bad."  
"Very."  
"Don't do that." Kai snapped. "It's creepy."

"Kai, Kai, Kai." Tala shook his head. "I think you need to do a little introspection my friend. You've gone and fallen way deep in _luurve_."  
Kai blinked. "I...what?"

"Jeez, Biovolt did _fuck_ you up." Bryan muttered. "Even I recognise this for what it is. And _I'm_ the one whose emotions they suppressed."

"Kai, you care for the little kitty." Tala sighed. "But you clearly don't know just how much." He raised a hand as Kai began to speak. "Don't interrupt me Kai. You're acting very possessive –bordering on insanity really- this beyond affection, liking the kissing and all that stupid jazz. I won't presume to tell you what you feel. But Bryan and I both think you're in love."

TBC

- whee! Dizzy, me go sleepy bye

Before I forget though: I can guess what most people are thinking in concern to Destiny-Dawn being friendly to Bryan. I'm attempting an ironic friendship with the pair. You know, boy pulverises girl's twin, girl befriends boy.


	11. Chapter Nine

Thanks to Storm for her review. You always have something nice to say and it makes my day

I had problems with this chapter because I'm trying to explain Icasel's character and show how she met the other girls. It was really hard since I wanted to keep all my OC's with average childhood's, nice and simple. Destiny-Dawn doesn't count because I needed a reason for her and Ray not to have grown up together. Then I decided to hell with it (Kinda) I mean a lot of the characters in Beyblades have unusual backgrounds so go with that.  
Icasel past's isn't something a normal kid would have or even do. In the end I decided that had she actually had any schooling past the age of ten she would have been declared a violently inclined genius or something to make it fit. Urgh, that aspect of her character seems so Mary Sue-ish, making her bloody genius. Oh well.

OOOOOO scene chage. blasted ffnet won't let me use anything else. Not even large gaps!

_I see the angels  
__I'll lead them to your door  
__There's no escape more  
__No mercy no more  
__No remorse cause I still remember  
__The smile when you tore me apart.  
_Angels, Within Temptation

Chapter Nine: in which there is death

_Lee, Johnny, Jeanelia, Miriam and Ray will be joining Miika's group tomorrow. Ozuma, Emily, Spencer, Taryn, Kevin and I will be with Destiny's group._

Mother fucking damnit! It was bad enough when they were separate but now the attacks were beginning it seemed worse to have everyone together.

Icasel was not a warm person. She knew that. After all there was a reason she insisted on the nickname Ice. What she didn't understand she generally got rid of or ignored. Though in this case she couldn't. Survival now included ensuring the safety of others.  
...Not that she would ever admit. Seriously she'd _kill_ them before doing _that_! Or kill for them as Maya had suggested she might need to do so yet.

'_Ice, I know your past is off limits and I know you hate what you once were, but Destiny-Dawn, Sarah and I have talked. We may need you to deal with Boris in your old way_.'

Her latest lead had led her to Iceland, her country. Boris, for a two-bit thief, was unbelievably efficient and very skilled laying low, so she was really having to pull out the more dubious contacts…and pulverise them of course, may as well have some fun while on the job. While he allegedly was in the south, her group in the north, she didn't like him so potentially close to her friends. So she took to staking out their place during the night. Boris wouldn't act in the daytime. Not while he knew Ian to be in residence. So here Icasel Smith was on a snowing night, watching curiously from a window, knowing in this weather the group would never assume someone was watching them she watched Miika's group with a fond smirk. Kenny in particular caught her attention. The boy was playing cards with Robert while lecturing Eddie. He reminded her so much of her youngest sister Jessica before she was killed. If she'd lived, Icasel feared she would have been sorely tempted to play matchmaker.  
_The horror_.

Smirking again she looked to the east where some of her old friends –street kids- were concealed, confirming their watch on the cabin she waved before quietly leaving. Boris was on her turf, the fool didn't surely expect to be safe here of all places did he? Idiot.  
He really was a two-bit thief if he hadn't learnt the cardinal rule.

Mistakes get you _killed_.

Her phone rang. She picked it up with a curt greeting then listened…and scowled then cursed.

They'd lost Boris again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Gaki…" He trailed off warningly, practically growling the word at her as she started to leave the cave.  
"Destiny is fine and she is going to get firewood." Destiny-Dawn muttered. "Destiny was sick not dying and she is now perfectly fine…except for speaking in third person that it."  
Kai gave a low warning sound, eyes narrowing speculatively. "Then let's go."  
"Huh?"  
He linked his arm through hers and proceeded to drag her out the cave. "If you can chop wood you can learn to beyblade again."

"_NANI_?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She'd found him. It'd taken nearly a month of searching with countless old contacts but she'd done it.

Boris had been found.

He was now in former Yugoslavia, hiding out in an isolated village in Bosnia I Herzegovina. The house he was in was conveniently isolated from the village, situated on a steep hill surrounded by trees.

He made things _so_ easy.

Icasel had a slight advantage.

Boris believed she had been present that fateful day three years ago when Destiny-Dawn had accidentally killed. He thought that like her team-mates Icasel had no will to kill, that she feared it.

He was wrong. On all accounts.

Icasel had not been present at all during the tangle with the shadow beasts and their lone follower. It was a common mistake, she'd known the Hitokiri so most assumed she'd joined the team around the same time as Jeanelia and Eleana, just months before that incident.

Nope.

Icasel hadn't even been friends with them at that point of time.

They'd been _enemies_.

Maya, Sarah and Destiny-Dawn were the only ones who knew beyond the cover story of her past and they were the ones who'd suggested to the team that they allow people to believe that she'd been friends with them and then joined just a little before the tournaments.  
It was easy to do so. After all, she had been seen constantly in their presence during those days, a beyblade permanently in its launcher ready to _fight_.

"So you finally found me child." The low voice sounded amused. Boris allowed himself the indulgence of a smirk as he focused his gaze on the small figure standing in the doorway. "Impressive."

"Hardly, you're so obvious _Tyson_ could've found you."

Boris raised an eyebrow in a gesture that mockingly resembling innocent curiosity. "Or…Bega?"

Icasel froze, her hands clenched into fists at her sides while her flashing blue eyes narrowed down to dangerously small slits. "I beg your pardon?"

"I know all about you, dear child." His voice was soft as he replied, like a father's, Icasel thought as she listened, but with a sinister edge to it. "Your sisters, the Hitokiri and your little career."

"Really? I doubt it." _Bluff_, her mind screamed. _He's trying to throw you off_. Her hand twitched, thoughts instinctively flying to the cool metal warming and pressed against her hip.

"Shall we review then?" Boris, ever the image of eloquent evil. God she _hated_ that. "Four years ago at he age of eleven, your precious sisters were killed. The official story is that it was a typical hit and run driver." He paused to smirk. "What you neglected to tell people is that they were killed in the cross of two gangs vying for control of the area you were staying in."

_Fuck_, Icasel thought forcing herself to show no outward reaction, _he knows_!

"You, at the tender age of eleven, sought out the higher powers of the criminal underworld to avenge your sisters. You allied yourself with Bega and with the Mafia. You received training from both parties and in return for their help in killing your sisters' murderers you smuggled drugs across country borders for the Mafia and performed simple hit jobs and then worked as an agent for Bega once they supplied you with a beyblade and a bit beast." He paused to eye the beyblade attached her belt. "That same bit beast you carry now I believe. How fitting. You'll never change child."

"Shut. Up." She whispered steely. "You know _nothing_ you worm."

"No? We _should_ have met a year ago. If you had stayed on with Bega you would have attempted to infiltrate Biovolt on their orders." He smiled now, slowly like a cat that caught the canary. "You would have been spying on me for them had they not assigned you to _kill_ Eleana de Bellefleur."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You'll do fine gaki." The whisper was oddly soft and assuring coming from Kai.  
Destiny-Dawn carefully placed her beyblade within it's launcher and took her position, hoping fervently that the slight shake of her hands went unnoticed by him as she gulped then nodded at him.

"Right then, 3…2…1…let it rip." Kai nodded watching the beyblade land smoothly in the dish and begin to spin on the spot. "Good, that's good form, now have it circle the rim."

'_I launched a beyblade_.' Destiny-Dawn thought, barely registering Kai's words. '_My beyblade_.'

"Well done Destiny-Dawn." Kai murmured into her ear and stepped up behind her. "Now you can summon Alora." A hand closed over her left shoulder. "I'm right here. _Daijoubu_.(1)"

She reflexively bit her blood, drawing trickle of blood as she trembled slightly at the thought. She felt dizzy and her stomach was churning. '_Alora…I miss her…but…what happened was my fault…it could happen again, I don't want Kai getting hurt…I…I…_"  
"I can't." She whispered tearfully before collapsing.

"_Destiny_." As Kai moved to catch her, he never saw the amethyst glow the beyblade gave before a loud growl reverberated across the forest as something unseen knock him on his back, still clutching Destiny-Dawn he felt his body respond to the hard whack to his head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_Fuck_." Icasel hissed, her voice dangerously low as her eyes resumed their angered glower. "What do you know about _that_?"

"Only that the girl's father –shall we say- upset Bega?" he replied smiling far too contentedly for her liking. "You were ordered to kill her as a message to him, a warning not to incur further anger. But you failed. You couldn't hurt someone so like one of your dead sisters. So innocent, so pure. So gentle. So not you. Instead you protected her at your own costs under the guise of a hated team rival and she doesn't even know."

"Bastard." The hiss was low, resembling the serpentine bit-beast that resided in her beyblade. It promised pain, even as it displayed the hurt Icasel refused to allow to show in her eyes.

"Perhaps, but I'm not a killer. Not like you. You killed your own boss and his board of directors, you wiped out all evidence of Bega even existing. I should thank you for that, they were becoming annoying. Pity though, I would have loved the chance to train you for our cause. You would have done well in Biovolt, child. I even had a partner arranged for you. You and Ian are cut from the same mould. Both snakes, both cold blooded killers."

"My past," Icasel spoke in a levelled voice, strong self-control radiating off of her in waves. "Is irrelevant. Tell me what you know about now, Boris."

"Now?" He shrugged. "Now you're still a killer."

"Gladly." She whispered pulling out her gun and firing. The resounding bang echoed loudly in the dim and silent room.

"Answer the question Boris." She growled as the man sunk against the wall struggling to stem the flow of crimson seeping over his chest. "I've not hit anything fatal. Answer and I'll save you."

"A killer, save a life?" Boris taunted, a rough laugh erupted from his throat. "You fool. So much experience in taking lives and yet you've never lived. You've never grown up. A child with no experience. When you children will learn to pay attention to more than just the immediate threat? You've been so fixated on me that you've forgotten…"

"Forgotten what?" She yelled, her control breaking under his continued mind games.

"Poor Ice." Boris sympathised mockingly. "Doomed to Hell's fires, you'll melt so quickly there. It's too late to stop us so there's no harm in telling you a hint; Look for Voltaire Hiwatari and Black Dranzer child. You can't stop the arrival if you can't stop them, which of course, you can't. You'll be in Hell soon enough child."

"But not before you." She whispered, her eyes icing over as she raised the gun once more.

The bang caused the roosting birds to take flight as red and grey splattered across the windows. Steeled blue eyes merely watched impassively as the man's body slumped over, devoid of life.

Once nature had settled again Icasel walked out of the hut, pausing to bend down and wipe a smear of blood off of her boots. She stood still for a moment, fighting the momentary urge to dry heave and curl up on the ground before heading down the slope again.

As she walked through the village she pulled out a small cell phone and punched in Maya's number. She continued walking as Maya responded and she spoke in a stoic voice. "Ice. Boris has been taken care of. But if that son of a bitch said anything true, we may have a problem. I need a computer with access to the Russian prisons."

"_I'll have Mr. Dickinson make the arrangements. Where are you_?"

"Bosnia."

"_Go to the nearest BBA office. Give them your name. Mr Dickinson will see to the rest_."

"Understood." She flipped the phone, effectively ending the call before she made travel arrangements.

OOOO

"Let see here. Voltaire Hiwatari…is that an 'E' or an 'I' for the 'He' and 'Re' sound? Lemme think, Japanese…ah, 'I'. Hmmm." Icasel scanned the records that came flying up in response to her query impassively. "Here we go. Top security prisoner at the Moscow Prison for the Criminally Incurable(2). ID AKVN3900432. Crimes: I know this part, skipping…status…ON THE RUN? Oh for the love of! What the _fuck_ kind of operation do they _run_ over there? HE'S AN OLD MAN FOR FUCK'S SAKE! How could _he_ _escape_?"

"I should report this." She cooled down, running a hand through her short locks. "The D-boys and Kai are going to be _pissed_!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Thunder?" Tyson tilted his head as the distant rumble washed over the camp. Their group had been split into boys and girls. The girls being Mariah, Emily, Hillary, Taryn and Maya, a very small group, roughly half the number of the boys group. Maya and Ozuma were training them while Kai saw to Destiny-Dawn's reorientation into beyblading. At present they'd all turned from the beydishes to look over at the pathway leading into the forest with mounting curiosity.

"It sounds like an animal…a large animal." Steve mused aloud.

Tala frowned, eyes narrowing as he tried to pinpoint the source. "Hmm, little kitty and Kai are out there. Bryan, we're going to check on them."

"I'm coming then." Taryn stated quietly, moving towards the first aid kit.

"You're still healing. You stay." Spencer folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm the only one here with a first aid badge." She argued. "And they might need medical attention."

"You're both coming." Bryan interrupted impatiently with a glower. "We'll need you to carry this girl if she gets tired cause I'm fucking not going to."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kai…"  
"Idiot get up."

"_Fuck_." Kai breathed, a hand moving to tenderly touch the back of his head. "What happened?"

"See the giant winged purple panther for details." Tala replied dryly, jerking a thumb to where said creature was curled protectively over the unconscious Destiny-Dawn.

"Destiny." Stumbling, Kai managed to surge to his feet and started to walk over.

"You don't want to do that." Spencer muttered lowly grabbing his arm and halting his movements.

"Why _not_?" Kai rumbled. He must have hit his head. The ground was beginning to spin so he carefully sat himself down again.

"That's Alora." Taryn explained quietly as she began to carefully treat the back of Kai's head. "She won't let anyone near Destiny. I've tried."

"Taryn tried talking to Alora." Bryan specified snorting at the dazed look on Kai's face. "Either she doesn't recognise Taryn or she's not aware of things physically."

"Heh?"

It was Tala's turn to snort. "Honestly Kai, you know we have a bond with our chosen bit beast. Alora is most likely talking to the little kitty in her mind." Tala paused to look over at the girl and bit beast, mouth quirking into an amused smirk. "Did you know I was calling her a kitty without even knowing she had one for a bit beast? Ironic isn't it?"

"Tala." The boys groaned.

Taryn giggled lightly. "Perhaps you shouldn't go off on tangents Tala-san."

The redhead responded with another smirk and a ruffling of the girl's hair. "Whatever you say _Ryn-chan_."

They fell silent again; the only words being spoken were directed towards the bandaging of Kai's head. The Japanese boy sitting silently throughout the process, keeping his eyes trained on the girl and bit beast a few feet away.

"Alora's looking our way." Bryan spoke up suddenly.

The others looked up. Protective green eyes were staring down at them as the great cat uncurled itself and stretched. Tribal markings glowed faintly over her fur as a long mane swirled and flowed over her head and back.

'_I remember thee. Thou art Syren's human. Taryn Chen._.' Alora spoke, startling everyone while looking at Taryn. '_But I know not these others_. _Who art thou?_'

Sparing a look at the boys Taryn replied, gazing nervously up at the creature. "These are our friends. They are bonded to the red phoenix, the lilac falcon, the yellow whale and the white wolf."

'_I know of them_.' The satisfied tone washed over them as the cat settled down near them. '_We have resolved the past, my human and I. I apologise for past actions that have caused hurt. The stronger the bond the stronger the desire to protect at all costs. Destiny-Dawn will beyblade again_.'

And just like that Alora disappeared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yo." Crimson eyes settled on the small form stretched out over the couch, arms folded under her head, blue eyes closed, face blankly pointed up at the ceiling.

"Hey Ian. Whaddya want?" Icasel cracked an eye open, looking over at him.

The Russian shrugged. "Nothing really, but Miika's worried about you so I'm stuck with checking up on you."  
"And she's worried why?"

"You here in Iceland and not doing your job." Ian pointed out dryly. "You're meant to be tracking Boris."  
Icasel sighed, turning onto her side facing away from the other teen. "Boris is dead. I shot him."  
Ian blinked. Eyes narrowing slightly as he took in the tensed form suddenly huddled in one corner of the couch. "You okay?" his hand jerked a moment later when the form began to shake. He took a step forward, hand hovering over her shoulder. "Hey…hey Ice, are you _crying_?"

"I'm not a killer. I'm not." She choked out. "I'm not evil. I didn't want to do it."  
"Oh hell." Ian growled. He frowned, clamping a hand down on her shoulder and forcing her to turn over facing him as he knelt beside the couch. "Damnit, Boris played mind games with you didn't he?" _damn_, Ian thought, _she's having a breakdown. They all do after Boris is through with them._

"I'm not. I'm not evil. I'm not a killer."

The slap across her face shocked her. Wide blue eyes turned to stare at him as a hand reached up to touch the red mark on her cheek. "I-ian…what the hell?"

Ian rolled his eyes. "Ice, you're not evil. Look, we've all done things we're not proud of. It's when we don't regret them that there's a problem."  
"I don't regret killing _him_."  
"No one would." Ian scowled. "Boris was someone who, by right, should never have existed. He was evil, not you. You're no more evil than myself and the others."

"Boris…he said…he said…"  
"What? What did that fuckwit have to say?"  
"He said that we were from the mould." Her eyes averted.  
"Oh, that's bullshit." Ian snapped. "You and he are nothing alike."  
"Not him, you." Icasel inhaled sharply. "He said…we were both snakes, both cold blooded."  
"I'm apathetic and highly disrespectful, not cold blooded." Ian replied, looking offended. "Gods, don't listen to that fucker. He's not worth giving the time of day. So what if we're both snakes? No harm in that."  
"But we're cold blooded." She mumbled, her head resting on her chest. "Snakes kill."  
He shook her with a growl. "Fucking hell Ice, stop this bullshit. Snakes do what's necessary to survive. It's natural. No harm in it. Everyone who matters will forgive you for anything you do. Besides," He added, surprising both them as his voice softened slightly as he turned and stood up. "Snakes, like you and I, we only need the sun to warm up. Boris, he had no way to warm his cold blood." He turned back to stare at her with a smirk as his voice roughened again. "Now stop moping. You're freaking me out over here." Having said that he left the room shutting the door behind him. Icasel stared after him, eyes quivering just slightly as she mulled over the conversation.

_Everyone who matters will forgive you for anything you do._

_**Everyone** **who** **matters**_...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alora was _what_!"

It wasn't often anyone saw Maya lose her composure. But lose it she did. Her eyes had bulged slightly as her jaw flapped open in shock. The sight of it caused the others gathered around to lose their own.  
"Alora was here." Kai repeated patiently, one hand absently brushed the hair away from Destiny-Dawn's eyes as she slept.  
"Did she say anything?" Sarah's voice crackled over the communicator.

"She said something about resolving the past. She also said Destiny-Dawn would beyblade again." Tala spoke up. "Oh, and she apologised for 'past actions that have caused hurt'."

"I see…" Maya murmured skimming a finger over her jaw in thought.

"You think this means we might finally have our girl back?" Ice's voice was the one to crackle through this time. "By the way, Maya, I need to speak to you about something. I'm coming over."

Maya smiled faintly. "Girls…I think we just might."

Whoops broke out from the more vocal of the Hitokiri.

One cry from Miika vaulted over the others. "Oh yea! We are _so_ back!"

To Be Continued.

1.This word seems to depend on the context for what I've seen of it. Generally means it'll be okay or I'm okay. I'm trying to watch how much Japanese I put into my fics. The main reason I used this one is because it fits the context better than the English would –on a purely aesthetic basis of course.  
I don't speak much Japanese myself so when people put in Japanese with no translations I get annoyed and it sorta reminds I tend to do the same, though I usually forget on words that seem common place on ffnet.

2. I have no idea what Moscow's prison is so yes this is made up and I am well aware that the name is pathetic.


	12. Ten

Well this is the ending of M.Y.T. This story has been loads of fun, especially the creation of the OC's, at one point I was tempted to create a female version of Tyson just to see how everyone would deal with her. Hee hee.

Originally it would go on to the actual fighting of the shadow beasts but when I tried to write the scenes for that part I found that they–for lack of better phrasing- sucked big time. So I decided to have this story end just as the fight begins with a little peek into the future. Hopefully this won't piss anyone off. My apologies if it does.

I had planned to do the aftermath of this story but I'm having difficulties with it so that will most likely not happen.

And a big thank you to those who reviewed, especially Storm who has dutifully reviewed all the chapters.

Oh yes and I just realised I never put Michael in a new group in chapter eight, just so you know I chucked him with Miika. He's happy now.

_This was my home  
All this pain and devastation  
How it tortures me inside  
All the innocent who suffer  
From your stubbornness and pride...  
I send the locusts on a wind  
Such as the world has never seen  
On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk  
Until there's nothing left of green  
I send my scourge, I send my sword  
Thus saith the Lord!_  
-The Plague, Prince of Egypt

**Chapter Ten: The End of the Beginning…or the Beginning of the End?**

They were so back. Miika thought gleefully, spotting Destiny-Dawn's bright face and waving hand as she sprinted off the plane and launched herself into a group hug with her teammates. Stepping back she tossed her hair over her shoulder and pulled Tala into a more restrained but no less affectionate hug.

"Sup all." She winked slinging her arms around Tala and Michael's shoulders.

"Oh the usual." Ian replied airily, lips quirking into a smirk. "Training, preparing for world destroying monsters. Nothing new."

Things were slowly wrapping themselves up. Thank to Ozuma the civil defence centres had been prepped and supplied. Judy and the PBB had donated their research facility to the cause. Specially chosen scientists and beyblade engineers flown in from all over. Max's dad headed the engineering department while Judy headed Beyblade research and development. A select group of world leaders from each continent had formed the new World Council. Everyone was praying their unity would last but as Ian had eloquently stated: "People, especially leaders and politics, love to fuck and kill each other, ain't gonna stop because something else has the same agenda, just put on hold for awhile."

No one was planning on heavily depending on the council for that reason.

Spencer had shrugged when Ian had stated his view. "It doesn't need to. People just need someone to look to. Might as well be the same dysfunctional politicians they've always had."

He had been whacked on the head by Miika who complained about the pessimistic companions of her little brother being a bad influence.

Tala, had in fact, been rarely seen. He and Bryan were searching frantically for Voltaire, trying desperately to find him before he could free Black Dranzer.

Spencer, Johnny, Mariah and Michael spent most of their days in specialist training with Maya and Sarah. Mr. Dickinson had been the one to explain to the others that the duo specialised in doubles beyblading and in bit beasts training.

Ozuma had enlisted Destiny-Dawn, Ice and Eleana in training up the guardians. Kai, Tala, Robert, Lee, Ray, Max, Tyson, Ian and Eddie had all placed on a strict training regiment courtesy of one Miss. Maya Lao. Tyson was often heard screaming about the 'evilness' of it all. Destiny-Dawn, more often than not, was seen chasing the escaping boy and dragging him back to training by his ear muttering furiously in Chinese.

Kai and Ray were often heard laughing as an embarrassed Lee was forced to translate her words. Many ears turned red.

Miika was working with Jeanelia in training that would stay in the human realm. For all her hyperactivity, Miika was unbelievably focused and accurate with her beyblade. Jeanelia, it went without saying, brought control and strength into the regiment.

**OOOOOOOO**

"Today's the day." Miriam hissed, shaking the other girls awake. "Mr. Dickinson called."

"Good fer him. Shu' up." Jeanelia grumbled into her pillow. Beside her Destiny-Dawn and Tatellany both moaned and burrowed deeper into their sleeping bags.

Miriam threw an exasperated look at Ozuma who snorted in amusement before lifting a foot to kick Tyson.

"Wake up. Black Dranzer's been sighted."

It was almost funny, how some sentence could wake a group of teenagers so fast.

**OOOO**

"Okay, so the four are in position?" Ice muttered into her communicator. She was currently standing on the ledge of the roof of the BBA's Parisian office, beyblade gripped tightly. Beside her sat Elena and Jeanelia.

"Yes. Destiny, are the guardians at the portal?" Maya's voice cut through the static.

"_Hai_." Destiny-Dawn's voice answered. "Ozuma's trying to keep Tala and Kai away from Micheal, Ray and Tyson. I think we're in trouble."

"Do not say that Destiny, all will be well." Sarah scolded primly.

"Yea Des, you know; if you think you'll fail, you will." Miika scolded. "Hey, Spencer's wanting to know when we start. Says Seaborg's bloody restless."

"Soon." Miriam responded, her voice barely audible over the static from her link.

A loud crash from Destiny-Dawn's end drew their attention.

"Gotta go." Destiny-Dawn gasped. "Eddie just joked to Ray about something totally wrong and perverted about me and Kai. Ray's gone nuts." There was the sound of furious Chinese being shouted by three different voices before Destiny-Dawn hung up.

Ice sighed and looked back at her two companions as the other's signed off.

"We're definitely in trouble here girls."

**OOO**

"It's morbidly beautiful." Judy murmured as she stood in the PPB research facility's conference room with her husband and Mr. Dickinson along with the entire staff.

On screen was a satellite picture of their world. Four pillars of coloured light reaching upwards from four different corners. The light shimmered as it slowly stretched to cover the world before the pillars shot towards the sky above Greece and down to the temple where the guardians were waiting for the door to open.

"The door has opened." Emily's voice suddenly came across the speaker phone. "Repeat. We have confirmation that the door has opened."

"And now it begins." Mr. Dickinson spoke sombrely, raising tired eyes to watch the screen as the light disappeared and the world was engulfed by shadows.

**OOOOO**

**Paris**

"Like they say in the tournaments girls: Let it rip!" Ice shouted launching her beyblade. "Medusia." She uttered in a snarl as a pillar of shadows appeared before her. The half-serpent quickly appeared. Ice looked back at Jeanelia and Eleana. "Hey, if we go down, we go down fighting."

The two nodded.

"Too bloody right." Jeanelia pumped a fist as her own bit beast, an orange manticore, appeared. "C'mon Cleona, le's show the buggers how it's done."

"_Viva."_ Eleana murmured softly, a large sakura-pink Pegasus surging up behind her. "Dominsica. Storm attack." The winged horse let loose a battle cry as clouds formed around her, lightning crackling through the air.

**Greece**.

"There's so many." Miika gasped throwing herself on the ground, narrowly avoiding a deadly attack. In the air, Soraya, her raven bitbeast, was fiercely fighting. Greeks were everywhere, some rushing to help fight, others rushing to safety.

"Hold them." Bryan roared. "They're gaining ground."

"Daria." Tatellany cried. The purple hippogriff roaring to life. "Wing dagger."

Destiny-Dawn held her beyblade in her hands above her head. "Alora." She called softly. She saw the panther fly out of the beyblade before she began to fight through the crowd towards the frontlines.

**Egypt**.

"Sarah, have Mystcolia use Dark Tornado." Maya shouted into her ear, trying to be heard over the chaos. Everywhere they looked, Egyptian beybladers were frantically trying to drive the shadowy mass back into the valley of the Dead.

"Alright Maya." Sarah nodded an affirmative lifting her eyes up to her harpy bit beast and shouting out the command.

"_Tiamut_." Maya's voice resonated suddenly. "Sandstorm."

Sarah smiled as the two attacks merged and swept the creatures back.

"It is not over Sarah." Maya reminded quietly.

"No." Sarah agreed as a new wave poured out of the valley. "But every win counts. Never fear Maya, we will get it back."

"We'll get it all back." Maya agreed firmly.

**Russia**.

"Taryn what the shit is that?" Joseph yelped seeing a large sea lion riding a tidal wave.

"Syren, my bit beast." Taryn smiled. "Don't worry the water won't harm humans."

"I feel so relieved." Joseph uttered watching his own bit beast charge.

"Joesph. Be serious." Dunga yelled as he leapt into the fray. "This isn't a game."

"We know." Miriam sighed. "Maya warned the first wave would be brutal. Let's get it over with."

**Japan **

Shadow. Everywhere. Hillary thought despairing as she shouted out the directions to the emergency centre. She watch Kenny worriedly as the boy directed the beybladers and conferred with Dizzi over battle tactics. Leaving the authorities to direct the people, Hillary turned and walked back into the Dojo. Mr. Kinomiya was out, he'd pulled down one of the family swords and disappeared into the pandemonium outside. Hillary did not worry though, they'd all agreed that once the first wave of attacks had died down that they'd all make their way to Iceland, where the Headquarters was based and meet there. "Meet you there." Hillary murmured, echoing the words Miriam had playfully offered as a farewell before joining Joseph and Taryn on the helicopter.

Silently Hillary turned on the computer Mr. DIckinson had left her. She watched as scenes from around the world interchanged with each other. Sometimes she spotted a friend in the chaos onscreen or saw their bit beasts charging down the advancing shadows. A tear fell from her eye as she watched buildings, often historic monuments of forgotten ages, fall like dominos under the monsters.

The shadows were everywhere. The screen switched to a recording from a satellite to show the earth engulfed in a black fog. There were very few patches of light left.

Shadows were created by light. Their shapes were defined by the light. She remembered suddenly. Humans, however corrupted, brought light to their world. So if these Beasts were shadows and Humans were light…

Did that make all this, everything that was happening, all the chaos and all the horror… was it all humanity's fault?

**OOOOO**

_Darkness, everywhere…_

_So many glowing eyes…_

_So many of them. Can we beat them?_

…_Can barely see, how are we going to manage?_

…_Trained for this. Keep calm…have our bitbeasts…_

_We'll do this together._

_We'll meet them there. _

_Meet who where?_

_Our friends and family._

_Home._

_Fight. Win. Go home._

_Together._

**OOOOO** Eleven Years Later…

Destiny-Dawn ran a hand through her hair as she stalked down the corridor. She was 27 damnit, far too old to be competing in competitions. Still, she had to admit there was good reason to have the tournament. People needed something to take their minds off of the Reconstruction and the dismal survival that was their lives. The Hitokiri had agreed to compete as two separate teams.

But still, she hated being in the public eye these days. Books and television documentaries on the phenomena of the Shadow Wars, as the media had dubbed those long years, featured the leaders of B-Rev, leaders being her and the rest of their group, very prominently and few of them could walk down the streets without people stopping them to talk or offer small gifts of thanks for keeping them safe. Bryan and Spencer were among the few that could do so, their snarls and glowers keeping the well-meaning public at bay. Though they were still followed, people eyeing their shopping eagerly and copying them.

It had taken nearly seven years to eradicate the shadow beasts from their world. In that time the BBA had changed its name to B-Rev, Beyblade Revolution, for that is what they were, a revolution fighting for their homes.  
Kai and the others had taken some time to return, heavily scarred and battle-weary. Destiny-Dawn and her team mates were in the Pacific heading a rather urgent emergency committee for the islands when the group had finally returned. They had been unable to leave and see them though they kept in touch via phone and email. They too, had suffered casualties and Eddie would never return from the other realm.

Destiny-Dawn sighed fondly watching Ice give a war cry and tackle Miika before dashing off to find her group. Just as there had been many battles so had there been casualties and losses. For awhile Ice had been blind, thankfully the medical research team had developed a treatment that had rectified it.

Others weren't as lucky.

Mariah had lost one eye, the empty socket now hidden by a layer of hair and Dunga was heavily scarred and left with little control over his left leg. Eleana had been paralysed for life, though thanks to a recent development in beyblade launchers she was able to continue the sport. Spencer and Bryan had both nearly died on them countless times.

Enrique and Steve did die.

Destiny-Dawn closed her eyes inhaling sharply, the feeling of loss crashing over her like the waves which break on the shore. Even years later it was still hard to believe that the vivacious Italian would no longer sling an arm over her and Tatellany's shoulder and flirt and banter with every female in the room. He had died holding off a surprise attack on a defence centre. Countless people had lived thanks to him. Steve had perished from excessive shadow poisoning.

Mr. Dickinson had died of old age, he simply went in his sleep one night. Max's father died saving Emily and getting their staff to safety when a surprise attack caught their facility practically defenceless.

Julia, a late recruit, had lost her brother Raoul which prompted her to join them, and then died herself in the final battle.

Brooklyn, who'd joined the BBA mere hours before Black Dranzer had signalled the Coming, lost most of his team mates. Kane and Seline also lost their friends. Zeo, a shy sweet boy with a talent for beyblades and one bitch of a bitbeast named Cerberus, lost his father and would have died himself had he not an android's body. Joseph had only just awoken from a five year coma and was being cosseted by his sister and the survivors of their village.

Destiny-Dawn shook her head bringing up a smile as Miika and Tatellany flanked her sides, hands lightly touching her shoulders in comfort. Taryn stood to the side smiling quietly at her. "Let's go, we're facing Maya, Sarah, Jean and Ice first right?"

"Right." Miika confirmed with a feral grin as they moved. "_The Battle Royale_ first. How boring for the audience. The rest of the comp. will be a snooze fest."

"Don't let Ozuma hear you say that." Taryn cautioned eyes flickering with amusement.

"Heey!"

"Huh?" the four looked behind them with curious glances at the yell.

"What're you girls doing here?"

Tatellany turned around fully, one hand resting on her hip as she smiled, laughter dancing across her voice as she replied. "We're competing. Duh."

"Long time no see boys." Miika winked half turning her body to the small gathering behind him.

Taryn beamed at them rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "It has been awhile hasn't it?"

Destiny-Dawn smirked over her shoulder at glinting crimson eyes. "About time you slackers showed up. Gonna watch us play Kai?"

"Wouldn't miss it, gaki." He drawled slipping between her and Miika.

Tala smirked as he, Tyson and Max quickly caught up, wrapping an affectionate arm around his sister's shoulders. "Where's your beau Miika?"

"Michael's around. He's got a match the same time as us."

"Yea, we've got one right after you lot, going to Oliver's later?" Max asked cheerfully. "Everyone's planning to go."

The girls nodded.

"We'll meet you there."

**OOOOOOOO**

_Close your eyes_

_Hear the ocean where passion lies_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon all defences_

_The place between _

_Asleep and awake_

_End of innocence_

_Unending masquerade_

_That's where I'll wait for you_

-Sleepwalker, Nightwish

End


End file.
